Peleando a la muerte
by agatha gatoo
Summary: traduccion de "fight to the death" Los Winchester cazan y matan una bruja, pero ella logra maldecir a Dean. ¿Podrán Sam y John dejar de pelear lo suficiente para salvarle la vida. anterior a temporada 1
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¿Cómo están? Hace tiempo no subía nada. Me he estado dedicando a leer en inglés para aprender y me encontré esta historia de Supernatural que es fantástica, así que le pregunté a su autora, si me dejaba traducirla, para que ustedes también pudiesen disfrutarla y dijo que sí. Es una historia larga, pero muy entretenida, por lo que intentaré ir subiendo un capitulo por semana. Tengo varios ya adelantados, así que por un par estaremos bien. Espero que la disfruten.

Disclaimer: "Peleando a la muerte" es la traducción de "Fight to the Death" de Smudge93. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/5061101/1/Fight-To-The-Death

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de supernatural es de la Warner y lo demás de ella.

s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%

Sam, John y Dean cazan y matan a una bruja, pero no antes que ella le diga a Sam que su hermano va a morir y que será su culpa.

¿Podrá dejar de discutir con John el tiempo suficiente para que ambos descubran qué es lo que sucede con Dean y lo puedan salvarlo?

**Maldición**

Cazadores. Ella los odiaba. Hombres que pensaban que tenían derecho divino de cazar a su especie y matarles. Ella realmente no había hecho ningún daño, solo había a su pueblo de malos elementos, limpieza si lo deseabas llamar así. Aun así, ella tendría haber sabido que ellos vendrían.

Que ellos la cazarían.

Los había estado vigilando por semanas, sorprendida de lo rápido que habían descubierto quien era realmente y aún más de cómo la habían identificado tan rápido.

Estos eran una familia, los sabía por la investigación que había realizado por su cuenta, dos hermanos y el padre. Adoraba las familias. Tan fáciles de destrozar y esta en particular, esperando ser despedazada. De hecho, ya había comenzado. La maldición ya estaba en el lugar y ellos iban a caer, sin importar qué le hicieran.

La había dirigido al hermano mayor. El era el más fuerte, lo que curiosamente lo hacía el más vulnerable. Era a él a quien usaría para destruirlos, llevándose a tres cazadores por delante.

El más joven estaba sentado frente a ella ahora, apuntándola con la pistola, pero dudando de disparar, de matar lo que esencialmente era un ser humano. Sabía que lo había subestimado, pero también ellos la habían subestimado a ella. Pagaría por su dedicación y minuciosidad con la cacería. Más exactamente, su hermano pagaría por él. Giraba alrededor de Sam Winchester como un animal herido y atrapado, intentando rodear a su captor. "Mátame y no serás capaz de salvar a tu hermano. Morirá, retorciéndose de dolor y será tu culpa" la bruja se rio en su cara, con los ojos llenos de emoción, cautelosamente cerrando la distancia que los separaba.

Sam vaciló, el arma temblando ligeramente en su mano. Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Levantó su rodilla y cuando conectó con su cuerpo lo hizo gemir, botar el arma y caer de rodillas.

"¡Tonto!" Se acercó y lo agarró por la garganta.

"¡Hey!" ella volteó, con el brazo todavía extendido en su agarre de Sam. John Winchester estaba tras ella apuntándola "Aléjate de mí muchacho, bruja".

Soltó a Sam apenas la bala golpeó en su pecho y se tambaleó hacia atrás cayendo al piso. La sangre escarlata de su pecho, acumulándose en el suelo y lentamente avanzando hacia Sam. Él se sentó y se arrastró tratando de alejarse del avance del rio de sangre. La vio voltear su cabeza y mirarlo directamente sonriendo. La preocupación por sus palabras lo hizo finamente moverse, gateó hacia ella evitando la sangre y tomó su cabeza en sus manos "¿Qué quieres decir?".

John observaba la escena, preguntándose qué tendrían que hablar la bruja con Sam, no realmente preocupado que pudiese herirlo, estaba muriendo, de hecho debiese estar ya muerta.

"No puedes salvarlo ahora, nadie puede. Lo único que pueden hacer todos es verlo morir, observar mientras tú lo matas".

Un pequeño hilo de sangre brotó de su boca y Sam escuchó el gorjeo de la muerte avanzar por su pecho. "¿Qué quieres decir? ¡¿Dime qué significa?!" Sam la zamarreó pero sabía que ya era muy tarde. Ella se había ido, su mirada sin vida fija en él. La dejo caer al suelo y se volteó hacia su padre, con los ojos llenos de ira. Su padre lo miró confundido "¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?"

"Maté a una bruja. Una bruja que debo decir dejaste que te atrapara. Te lo he dicho antes Sam, no debes conversar con estas cosas, tú vas y las matas. Fin de la historia" John vio la mirada en los ojos de hijo "¿Con qué mentiras te llenó la cabeza?"

"¿Dónde está Dean?"

"¿Qué?"

"Tú sabes, mi hermano, tu otro hijo. ¡¿Dónde demonios está Dean?!" Sam le gritó la última parte.

"Afuera haciendo lo que se supone que tiene que hacer".

Sam pasó empujándolo y casi cayó al tropezarse con su hermano que venía entrando.

Dean había escuchado el disparo y el griterío. Griterío que lo preocupó cuando ni John ni Sam habían salido del depósito. Aparentemente la guerra Winchester había empezado y suspiró al aproximarse a la puerta.

Alcanzó a agarrar a Sam justo antes que cayera al suelo. "Eh ¿estás bien?"

Sam estaba observándolo, revisándolo.

"Tierra a Sammy. ¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Estás bien? Y es Sam" Sam empujó a Dean hacia atrás, quedando como a un brazo de distancia, para finalizar su revisión.

Dean se revolvió del agarre de Sam, sobando su brazo donde Sam casi lo había hecho perder la circulación y observó a su hermano cuidadosamente, preocupación reflejándose en sus ojos y voz cuando le habló. "Sam, yo estaba afuera, donde la bruja no estaba" Captó la mirada en los ojos de su hermano "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hizo algo a ti?"

John los interrumpió. "Tu hermano que no entiende que uno no conversa con estas cosas cuando las estas cazando. Eso es lo que sucede".

Dean podía oír la apenas contenida furia en la voz de su padre

"Ella me estaba diciendo algo y tu le disparaste antes que terminara. Era importante..."

John lo cortó antes que terminara "Bueno, lo lamento, pero desde donde yo estaba se veía como que ella te iba a dar un rodillazo en el…"

Ahora fue el turno de Dean de interrumpir "Socio, ¿dejaste que te saltara encima?" Se rio "Apuesto a que te desmoronaste como un montón de cartas".

Sam frunció el ceño "Como si tú lo hubieses hecho mejor"

"Tu hermano no habría dejado que ella se acercara los suficiente para eso" La voz de John era severa "¿Qué demonios estabas pensando Sam? En verdad me gustaría saberlo"

"Yo no la dejé, solo apareció".

"¿Cómo en una nube de humo?" la voz de John salpicada con sarcasmo y enojo "ella caminó directamente hacia ti Sam, yo estaba ahí, la vi. Tú la dejaste acercarte hasta tu cara, nunca intentaste levantar el arma" John estaba en frente de Sam ahora "Pensaba que te había enseñado mejor que eso. Si yo no hubiese estado suficientemente cerca para dispararle, Dios sabe qué podría haberte hecho".

Sam sentía su propio mal carácter aumentando haciendo juego al de su padre y estaba a punto de responderle cuando un gruñido de parte de Dean lo interrumpió. Volteó y vio a su hermano llevarse las manos a la cabeza, tambaleándose ligeramente. Sam estiró una mano y lo atajó, su enojo hacia su padre, rápidamente transformándose en preocupación por su hermano.

"Hijo, ¿Qué te pasa?" El enojo de John también transformándose en preocupación por su hijo mayor.

La cara de Dean estaba gris. "Estoy bien, estoy bien. Solo un pequeño mareo, no es nada" Sonrió a los dos preocupados ceños fruncidos "Estoy bien, en verdad. Probablemente me muero de hambre. Vamos a comer. Sam, tu puedes conducir".

Le lanzó las llaves a su hermano.

Y ahí estaba, la silenciosa admisión de Dean, de que lo que fuera que había pasado, era más de lo que iba a dejarles saber. Su diligencia por dejar conducir a Sam su única pista.

"Yo limpiaré acá. Ustedes muchachos adelántense" John puso su mano en los hombros de Dean, la pregunta solo reflejándose en sus ojos.

"Estoy bien, papá, lo prometo. ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas una mano?"

John asintió. "Sam, asegúrate de que tu hermano coma. Yo los alcanzo de vuelta en el motel" Les dio una última mirada, antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al depósito.

Sam suspiró "¿Estás seguro que estás bien?"

Dean no lo miró mientras subía al auto "Sip, estupendo. ¿Podemos irnos, por favor? Este lugar está empezando a darme cosa".

Sam observó el humor de su hermano aligerarse mientras más se alejaban del depósito y para cuando llegaron a la cafetería, era el mismo de siempre, volviendo loco a Sam, mientras se quejaba de su manera de conducir. Sam sonrió y se relajó un poco pensando que, tal vez, le había dado mucha importancia a lo sucedido en el depósito. Dejando que las palabras de la bruja lo asustaran.

Aunque claro, su hermano podía estar fingiendo sentirse mejor. Lanzó unas miradas disimuladas hacia Dean mientras conducía "¿Estás seguro que estas bien?".

Dean volteó los ojos "Si, mamá" y luego los cerró.

Habían estado en el cafetería una hora y Dean podía sentir su mal humor acrecentarse hasta que finalmente no pudo soportarlo más. Todavía se estaba sintiendo pésimo desde el mareo en el depósito. Había tratado de ocultarlo, pero Sam se le quedaba viendo, observando cualquier signo de que no estaba todo bien y ya era demasiado. Levantó la vista de su plato y le lanzó a su hermano una mirada asesina, hablando demasiado alto.

"Socio, deja de mirarme como si me fuera a caer muerto en frente tuyo. Ella era una bruja Sammy, ibas a matarla y cualquier cosa que te dijera, que…" se apuntó con el tenedor "presumo tuvo algo que ver conmigo, estaba jugando con tu cabeza y funcionó. Me estas volviendo loco con todas esas miradas angustiadas, ¿ok? Solo termina tu jodida comida".

Dejó caer el tenedor en su plato estruendosamente, provocando que varios de los clientes del cafetería miraran en su dirección. "¿Qué?" casi les gritó, haciendo que se volvieran y siguieran comiendo. Se enderezó para forzarse a si mismo a no agarrarse la cabeza con las manos.

"¡Dean!"

"Bueno, detesto que se me queden mirando cuando estoy comiendo ¿ok Sam? Lo detesto" Tiró la servilleta encima de su plato y se levantó.

"¿Adónde vas?" Sam se iba levantando, pero Dean lo empujo nuevamente hacia el asiento.

"Necesito ir al baño Sammy y ni siquiera pienses en seguirme"

El teléfono de Sam sonó mientras Dean se abría paso hacia el baño.

"Papá, hola ¿lograste limpiar todo?" Sam observó la puerta cerrarse tras su hemano y concentró su atención en la llamada.

"Casi, ¿Cómo está Dean?"

"Está bien"

Sam repondió lo que sabía su padre deseaba escuchar, no la respuesta que daba vueltas en su cabeza. _Una bruja me dijo que él iba a morir, pero aparte de eso…_"

"Tengo otro trabajo para ustedes dos antes de que se vayan a dormir"

Sam no pudo detener su gruñido de descontento.

"¿Algún problema?" la voz de John tenía ese tono que Sam odiaba. El tono de ¿vamos a tener esta conversación otra vez? No podía resistirlo, tenía que apretar los botones.

"Si, algo está mal papá. Dean está cansado… Yo estoy cansado" Se detuvo de agregar el "de acatar tus ordenes" que tenía en la punta de la lengua, rogando por salir.

"Que pena. Necesito que revisen una casa a unas pocas cuadras del Motel. Estaba hablando con Bobby. Aparentemente hay un polstergeist ahí. Solo quiero que vayan a revisar. No es mucho pedir ¿verdad?" John también estaba cansado y podía sentir su molestia por la actitud Sam crecer. Dean simplemente habría hecho lo que le pedía, por qué su hermano no era capaz de hacer lo que le pedían, al menos una vez, sin tener que cuestionarlo todo.

Sam se tragó el "Si, es mucho" mientras Dean se deslizó en la butaca del frente.

Dean le pregunto gesticulando si era papá y Sam asintió. El rostro de Dean tenía un tono grisáceo que no había tenido en el depósito. Le lanzó una mirada preocupada.

"Estoy bien. Deja de mirarme. Deja de preguntar y dame el maldito teléfono" Se inclinó sobre la mesa y le quitó el teléfono de las manos.

Sam observó mientras tomaba una servilleta y buscaba un lápiz, obedientemente anotando la dirección. "No te preocupes papá, nosotros vamos a revisarlo… Si, estoy bien… Ok, nos vemos entonces, chao" Cerró el teléfono y se lo tiró nuevamente a Sam, mientras buscaba su billetera en su bolsillo. "Vámonos" tiró el dinero en la mesa y se quedó mirando a Sam que no se movía.

"¿Qué?" Suspiró y lo tiró hasta dejarlo de pie "¿no puedes hablar con papá por cinco minutos sin tener esa mirada de enojo en la cara".

Dean podía sentir como su cabeza empezaba a punzar y su boca se secaba mientras observaba la cara de enojo de su hermano. Se las arregló para atravesar la puerta antes de que él le devolviera el comentario.

"¿No puedes hablar con papá por cinco minutos sin saltar para ponerle atención e ir corriendo como un perro a hacer lo que sea que nos haya pedido, sin hacer ninguna pregunta?"

No estaba enojado con su hermano, estaba enojado con papá, pero John no estaba ahí para gritarle en ese momento, así que se desquitó con la única persona que podía.

"Sam, somos cazadores" Levantó la servilleta con la dirección a la cara de Sam "Papá nos pidió que revisáramos una posible cacería y es lo que vamos a hacer ¿ok?"

"No, no lo voy a hacer. Estoy harto de esto"

"Entra en el auto" Dean dejó caer su cabeza hacia su pecho y respiró profundamente.

"No. Yo voy a volver al Motel. No voy a ir a revisar esa casa" Sam miró a su hermano desafiante, sintiéndose más enojado aún.

"Entra en el maldito auto, Sam. Ahora" Dean sentía que el mundo comenzaba a girar a su alrededor, se volteó afirmándose en el Impala.

"No" Sam cruzó sus brazos y mantuvo su posición. Mantuvo su posición hasta que Dean comenzó a desplomarse afirmado en el lado del auto.

"¡Dean!" Sam rodeó el auto y agarró a su hermano entre sus brazos, mientras lo escuchaba luchar por respirar y agarrándose la cabeza con sus manos. Sam le echo la cabeza hacia atrás, despejando su vía aérea, para que le fuera más fácil hacer llegar el aire a sus pulmones. El horrible color gris de antes había cambiado a un blanco deslavado y gotas de sudor habían aparecido en la cara de Dean.

"Está bien, te tengo Dean. Solo respira para mi ¿ok? Lento. Así está bien"

La respiración de Dean se normalizo ligeramente y repentinamente sintió su hermano empujarle, tratando de moverse. Sabiendo lo que significaba, Sam rápidamente levantó la cabeza de Dean de sus piernas y lo giró hacia el lado justo a tiempo que su hermano vomitaba todo lo que acababa de comer. Sam lo afirmó hasta que las nauseas se detuvieron y entonces lo sentó con cuidado apoyado en el auto, para verificar sus ojos y su pulso.

El pulso estaba acelerado.

"¿Qué pasa Dean? Dime"

"no…sé. Duele… mi cabeza, necesito… necesito… acostarme un rato Sammy. Solo por un minuto" la cabeza de Dean cayo inherte hacia su pecho cuando se desmayó.

"Mierda" Sam levantó la cabeza de Dean tratando de despertarle "¿Dean?... ¿Dean? Por favor no me hagas esto. Me estoy cagando de susto, hombre. Por favor Dean, necesito que despiertes" Suavemente cacheteó la cara de su hermano, provocando un ligero gruñido.

Levantó la vista, dándose cuenta que habían atraído al público.

La mesera de la cafetería estaba tras él "¿Está bien, corazón? ¿Quieres llevarlo adentro nuevamente?"

"No. No gracias. Mejor me lo llevo a casa, no se estaba sintiendo bien antes. Lamento mucho el desastre".

"Diablos, no es nada que un balde de agua no limpie. ¡Joe!" ella llamó a otro mesero y Sam observó mientras hablaba con él.

"Te voy a ayudar a meterlo en el auto" Pasó su brazo bajo el brazo de Dean y esperó a que Sam tomara el otro.

"Gracias" Sam abrió la puerta de atrás y suavemente deslizaron a Dean en el asiento trasero. Sam se sacó su chaqueta y la colocó bajo la cabeza de Dean y entonces agradeció a Joe por su ayuda.

Echando a andar el auto, se dirigió hacia el motel y su padre.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos. Lamento haber demorado en subir el capitulo, pero tuve problemas con mi computadora. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando.

Disclaimer: "Peleando a la muerte" es la traducción de "Fight to the Death" de Smudge93. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/5061101/1/Fight-To-The-Death

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de Supernatural es de la Warner y lo demás de ella.

s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%

**Capitulo 2: "Un minuto estás abajo y al próximo estás arriba"**

John saltó cuando Sam abrió de golpe la puerta del cuarto de motel. El regaño que iba a darle acerca de su comportamiento murió en sus labios apenas vio su cara "¿Qué pasa?".

"Dean está en el auto. Se desmayó afuera de la cafetería. Necesito tu ayuda" casi antes de tuviera tiempo de procesar sus palabras, Sam ya no estaba.

John estaba de pie y corriendo a través de la puerta en un instante, bajando tras Sam. Abrió la puerta trasera del auto y levanto la cabeza de su hijo. La acuno cuidadosamente entre sus manos, echándola ligeramente hacia atrás, para poder ver la cara de Dean. "¿Dean? ¿Hijo? ¿Puedes escucharme?" Su corazón se apretó ante la falta de respuesta "¿Dean?"

Respiró nuevamente al momento que Dean emitió un suave gemido y sus ojos pestañearon abriéndose. El intenso color verde contrastando con la palidez de la piel que los rodeaba.

"¿Papá?"

"Hey, vamos a sacarte del auto y llevarte al cuarto" se volteó "Sam, ayúdame aquí"

Sam se paró al lado mientras su papá deslizaba sus manos bajo los hombros de su hermano y cuidadosamente lo arrastro hasta que su espalda estaba fuera del auto. Entonces se movió y afirmó a su hermano, enganchando su brazo de su cintura hasta que lograron sacarlo. Moviéndolo a una posición vertical, entre los dos engancharon sus brazos y los pasaron bajo sus hombros y sus rodillas, haciendo una sillita, para cargarlo hacia adentro. Intercambiaron miradas preocupadas cuando Dean no protestó en absoluto, su cabeza caía lánguida hacia el lado, apoyada contra el pecho de su padre.

Una vez que lo recostaron en la cama, John le sacó la chaqueta y sus jeans y lo arropó. "Sam, el botiquín"

Sam lo buscó sin preguntar nada, añadiendo pastillas para el dolor y un vaso de agua. Estaba de regreso, antes que su padre terminara de acomodar a Dean en una posición más cómoda. John tomó el botiquín y observó a Sam mientras dejaba las pastillas y el agua en el velador.

Abriendo el botiquín, John tomó el termómetro y lo metió en la boca de Dean, mientras tomaba la muñeca de su hijo para verificar su pulso. Dio una mirada rápida a Sam "¿Qué paso?"

"Estaba subiéndose al auto. Solo se desvaneció" Sam se mordía nerviosamente sus uñas.

"¿Asumo que vomitó?" John levantó la vista nuevamente después de ver las manchas en la chaqueta de Dean y el olor de su aliento.

Sam asintió.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que colapsara? ¿Estaba hablando contigo? ¿Estaba bien?"

"Estaba un poco pálido, pero bien, nosotros… nosotros estábamos discutiendo y de repente se apoyo en el auto y entonces él…él solo colapsó".

John podía sentir la tensión emanando de su hijo en ondas "No tiene temperatura, pero su ritmo cardiaco es un poco elevado" John tiró el termómetro nuevamente en el botiquín "¿estaban discutiendo?"

Sam bajo su mirada hacia el suelo "Si…Yo no quería ir a la casa. El estaba cansado, pero como siempre tu le pediste que lo hiciera, él iba a ir" Sam no podía evitar un ligero tono molesto en su voz "Me estaba diciendo que entrara en el auto y entonces se desmayó".

John se masajeo el puente de la nariz e intentó despertar a Dean. "¿Dean?" Sacudió a su hijo mayor suavemente "¿Dean?" el roce de la mano de John en la frente de Dean, provocó un ligero parpadeo de su parte y pudieron ver un poco de sus ojos verdes. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Sam no pudo dejar de notar el toque de ansiedad que se filtraba en el tono de voz de su padre "¿Dean? Por favor… háblame, hijo"

"¿Papá?" Los ojos de Dean se abrieron nuevamente, un poco más esta vez. Fijo su vista en John, su expresión de total desorientación. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Te desmayaste" Sam se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde del velador. "Afuera de la cafetería, ibas a subirte al auto".

"Oh" Dean cerró sus ojos nuevamente. No recordaba haber salido de la cafetería, menos aún haber llegado al auto. Todo lo que recordaba era un dolor punzante y enceguecedor que se esparció por su cabeza y despertar. Sabía que debía verse mal, la cara de su padre era una máscara de calma. Demasiada calma. Lo que fuera que había pasado o cómo se había visto él cuando habían llegado, había dejado en shock a John Winchester y eso, no era una tarea fácil.

John obligó a Dean a sentarse, beber un vaso de agua y tomar las dos pastillas que Sam había traído. Se detuvo cuando Dean se atoró y le entregó el vaso a su hijo menor, acercando el cuerpo de Dean hacia su pecho y sobando su espalda en círculos para tranquilizarlo. "No vayas a vomitar encima de mi niño ¿ok?" Lo alejó un poco para sonreírle y volvió a recargarlo contra él, abrazándole.

"Voy a tratar" _Sip, definitivamente lo asusté… Demonios, me asusté a mí mismo_.

La preocupación de John creció nuevamente al notar que Dean aceptaba el abrazo e incluso se acercaba más, apoyándose más en John, reconfortándose con la presencia de su padre.

"Está bien. Aquí estoy" Dean empujó un poco ante esto y John lo ayudó a recostarse nuevamente. "Vamos a ponerte más cómodo. ¿Cómo te siente?"

La voz de Dean sonaba débil y su cabeza todavía le dolía, pero afortunadamente el dolor apabullante había pasado "Genial"

John y Sam sonrieron con ganas y se relajaron un poco "¿Te duele algo?"

"Me duele la cabeza, pero no tanto" Dean cerró sus ojos y John acomodó las cobijas a su alrededor.

"Descansa un rato"

"ok"

John no se movió hasta que la respiración de Dean se volvió pausada, dándole a entender que se había dormido. Entonces le hizo señas a Sam para que se alejaran de la cama "Tú has estado con él toda la semana, incluso cuando yo no he estado. ¿Te dijo algo acerca de no sentirse bien?"

"No" Sam miró a su padre "Traté de decírtelo antes… cuando le disparaste a la bruja… ella dijo algo. Algo acerca de Dean".

"¿Qué?" el tono de voz de John era duro.

"Ella dijo que si la matábamos, Dean iba a morir y que nosotros no podríamos evitarlo. Que sería mi culpa"

"¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con esto ahora? Incluso si ella puso una maldición en ti o Dean, tú no eres el que lo está enfermando"

Sam resopló "O sea… una bruja me dice que mi hermano se va a morir, retorciéndose de dolor y que yo lo voy a causar y el mismo día él se desmaya sin razón… ¡¿Y tú quieres decirme que no hay una conexión?!" Sam siseó a su padre bajito, intentando no despertar a Dean "¡Una enorme y maldita coincidencia si no están relacionados!".

"No dije que no estaban conectados. Dije que tú no eres responsable por esto"

Sam elevó el tono de su voz "Tú lo hiciste. ¡Tú me preguntaste cómo esto estaba conectado! Dean está enfermo, eso es obvio para mí… y tú tienes razón. Yo no soy el responsable. ¡Yo no fui el que le disparó a la bruja!"

John avanzó hacia él con la última acusación "¿por qué tu, pequeño…?"

"¡Hey!" la voz de Dean hizo que ambos bajaran la mirada hacia la cama. "paren ¿ok?...solo paren" gruñó la última parte. Sus palabras habían detenido la pelea, pero no la punzada de dolor que recorrió su cabeza. Dean hizo un extraño y bajo sonido y Sam empujó a John hacia el lado, agarró el tarro de basura y volteó a su hermano sobre su costado, justo antes de que volviera a vomitar.

Dean apretó su puño en la chaqueta de Sam mientras vomitaba lo poco que quedaba en su estómago. Sam tenía fuertemente afirmado fuertemente el hombro de su hermano, con un mano, tratando de asegurarse que no se cayera y con la otra el basurero. Dean sentía que las tripas le iban a salir por la boca y que iba a tardar por siempre, hasta que con un suspiro de alivio, notó que los calambres en su estomago finalmente se suavizaban y desaparecían.

"¿Terminaste?" Sam dejó el basurero y utilizó su otra mano para afirmar el peso de Dean y ayudarlo a acostarse nuevamente.

Dean le devolvió una media sonrisa "Gracias". Cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó de lado en posición fetal, con cuidado de no mover su cabeza demasiado. Odiaba la sensación de vértigo que se apoderaba de él con cada pequeño movimiento. Sam lo empujo hacia el centro de la cama, sus manos descansando en la cabeza de su hermano por un momento, antes de pararse y voltear hacia John.

"Voy a ver si puedo conseguir sopa o algo ligero que pueda tratar de comer después. Acaba de expulsar todo lo que había comido hoy" Sam necesitaba aire y espacio. Alejarse un poco de John y esta era tan buena excusa como ninguna. Tomó las llaves del Impala y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Bien. Cuando vuelvas, volveré a su casa. Quizá hay algo que se nos pasó"

"Bien"

John esperó a que cerrara la puerta, chequeó a Dean y se sentó a revisar toda la investigación que tenían de la bruja.

Si esto era una maldición, él iba a averiguar cómo detenerla. Con o sin la bruja que la había hecho.

Sam había vuelto cerca de una hora más tarde, sintiéndose más calmado y con sus emociones y temperamento bajo control. Había comprado sopa que podía calentar en el microondas y algunas cosas que pensó que a su hermano le gustarían cuando se sintiera mejor.

John había revisado toda la investigación que tenían y había salido hacia la casa de la bruja.

Sam se sentó junto a Dean un rato, contento con el mejor color de su hermano y el hecho de que las líneas de dolor que habían adornado su cara hacia un rato, hubieran desaparecido. Estaba indeciso entre despertarlo y tratar de obligarlo a comer algo o dejarlo descansar. Se decidió por la última opción y se prometió a si mismo que si Dean no había despertado después de dos horas, lo despertaría y lo forzaría de que comiera.

Se sentó frente a su computadora y busco sus notas de la bruja y los hechizos que ella prefería. Después de una hora, Sam deseaba no haber sido tan dedicado y detallado en documentar los efectos de las maldiciones que había puesto en sus quince victimas. Todas las cuales habían muerto de manera horrorosa debido a sus maldiciones. Tenía adorables fotos para probarlo.

Sam estaba determinado a que ella no añadiera a Dean en su lista de victimas póstumas.

Sintió la gentil sacudida de su hombro y se sentó secando su boca con la mano.

_Rayos, se había quedado dormido_

"Sam" era la voz de su padre. Se obligó a despertar completamente y rápidamente se volteó para chequear a su hermano. Dean estaba acostado con su cara hacia él, su cara tranquila y su respiración profunda y calmada.

"Está bien. Lo desperté y obligue a que tomara algo de sopa, pero estaba cansado. Se volvió a dormir casi instantáneamente. Hablando de eso" John se estiró y cerró la computadora "Duerme algo Sammy, podremos revisar todos esto en la mañana más despejados".

Sam iba a protestar, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía ganas en ese momento. Se desvistió hasta quedar en bóxers y camiseta y se metió en la cama. Con un vistazo final a Dean, dejó que el sueño lo reclamara.

Sam se despertó y estiró. Bostezó y se sentó. Sorprendido por la vista de su hermano sentado en la mesa, con la computadora abierta y bebiendo café.

Dean le sonrió "buenos días, bella durmiente. Cómo le llamas a despertar a esta hora" su hermano echo hacia atrás la silla y caminó hacia el borde de la cama.

"Algunos de nosotros no dormimos todo el día de ayer" Observó a Dean y se preocupó por su cara todavía demasiado pálida. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor?"

"Si, un poco cansado solamente. La cafetera está encendiao. Papá fue a hablar con algunos de los parientes de la gente que murió, ver si podía obtener algo más detallado de los sucedido, que lo que había en los reportes… Yo solo estaba investigando un poco" Dean volvió a la mesa y se tiró en la silla "Báñate, vístete y vamos a tomar desayuno"

Sam se levantó y se dirigió al baño, deteniéndose cuando vio la página web que su hermano había tratado de cerrar rápidamente y fallado "Si, estás mejor. Esa no es investigación y más te vale no quemes mi disco duro de nuevo"

Dean le levantó el dedo medio a Sam mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

Ayer parecía solo un mal sueño.

"¿Estás seguro que te estás sintiendo mejor?" Sam miró nuevamente a través de la mesa en la cafetería.

"Si, la jaqueca ya se me pasó y mi estomago está mejor" Dean llenó su boca de tocino, solo para probarlo.

"Me doy cuenta" Sam sacudió su cabeza mientras observaba a Dean atacar su "ataque al corazón en un plato de desayuno". Solo esa grasa, era suficiente para matar a alguien.

Dean continuó hablando, incluso con su boca llena. "Así que… ¿Papá dice que piensas que la bruja que aplastamos puso alguna clase de hechizo en mi?. ¿Sabemos qué y cuanto tiempo?" pequeños pedacitos de tocino saltaron hacia Sam.

Sam observó su cuaderno, secándolo con asco "Si, no y ¿qué?"

"Bueno, todas las personas que esa basura maldijo, murieron Sammy. Si ella me hubiese atrapado ¿no crees que me hubiese puesto una fecha de expiración, igual que al resto?"

Sam palideció "Yo no sé, Dean. Es decir, estás bien hoy así que quizá estaba equivocado".

Dean tomó un sorbo de su café "¿Cuándo te has equivocado en algo, Sam?"

Sam iba a responder, cuando su hermano dejo escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás bien?" Sam se iba a parar, pero su hermano movió su mano tranquilizándole, mientras buscaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

"Lo puse en vibración esta mañana, porque estabas durmiendo. Me olvidé de cambiarlo" Dean levantó una ceja "Eso fue interesante".

Sam soltó una carcajada mientras Dean abría el teléfono. Escuchó la breve conversación del lado de su hermano. Dean cerró el teléfono. "Papá encontró bolsas de hechizos en tres de las seis casas hasta ahora, así que mi hermano, tienes una habitación de motel que dar vueltas y yo… tengo el auto".

Sam pidió la cuenta "Ok entonces. Empecemos".


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "Peleando a la muerte" es la traducción de "Fight to the Death" de Smudge93. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/5061101/1/Fight-To-The-Death

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de Supernatural es de la Warner y lo demás de ella.

Nota del autor: hola, solo unos pequeños comentarios. En realidad esta debiese ser la nota del traductor :D He tratado de ser lo más fiel a la historia original posible, para que los personajes y su manera de interactuar y expresarse no pierda la gracia y la autenticidad que tienen en la historia original en inglés. Fue una de las cosas que más me gustó. Nosotros que somos fans de supernatural, podemos identificar cómo hablan, al menos Sam y Dean, pero los conocimos siendo adultos, de veintitantos años, así que siendo más pequeños, Sam adolescente es difícil. Dean siempre ha sido un desvergonzado y bueno para decir garabatos, groserías y los chistes menos oportunos, pero es difícil traducirlos, porque ellos mezclan muchas palabras como "Fuggly" que si alguien lo busca en el diccionario no significa nada pero es la mezcla entre fuck y uggly. En resumen, lo intento traducir lo más fidedigno posible a un español que entendamos todos y no solo en mi país. Si vemos las temporadas más antiguas en inglés, el acento de los dos actores se nota mucho más. En lo personal yo no le entiendo una palabra de lo que Jensen dice, porque no modula nada :D así que de adolescentes me imagino que tenían ese acento más marcado. "Tylenol" junto con el wiskey es el mejor amigo de los hombres Winchester, no quise traducir el nombre, pero vendría siendo como el paracetamol.

Ahora sí, espero que disfruten el capitulo.

s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%

**Capítulo 3: "hola dolor, mi viejo amigo"**

Habían regresado al motel y Dean se había llevado el Impala al estacionamiento vacío a la vuelta del edificio, sin querer descargar la cantidad de armas que mantenían en el maletero a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo.

Sam suspiró mientras se enderezaba en el medio de la habitación, tratando de decidir por dónde empezar. Finalmente, se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y empezó a abrir los estantes.

Independientemente de que aparentara por su hermano, Dean todavía no se sentía en un 100%. Tomó una botella de agua del piso del auto y tomo un sorbo. "Hagamos primero la parte fácil". Y se preparó para revisar el motor del auto.

Menos de una hora después y sin encontrar ningún indicio de que se habían metido con su nena, bajo el capo y se dejó caer en el asiento del conductor, descansando su cabeza suavemente en el manubrio. Dejando la puerta abierta para dejar escapar el aire caliente, cerró los ojos. Estaba tan caluroso dentro del auto, que se sentido mareado, pero no podía moverse en ese momento. Su cabeza empezó a dolerle otra vez y brevemente albergó la esperanza de que solo fuese sed y la sequedad del aire, pero sabía que, en general, o tenía tanta suerte.

Revolviendo en su bolsillo, sacó la botella de Tylenol que había llevado al restaurant solo por si acaso, maldiciendo mientras luchaba con sus dedos que no querían realizar la simple tarea de sacar la tapa a prueba de niños. Finalmente lo logró luego de varios intentos y maldiciones, pero el contenido se derramó en su regazo y finalmente en el suelo, cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

"Jesús, por favor, no otra vez…" Se agachó con cuidado y tomó dos pastillas del suelo y se reclinó contra el asiento con la cabeza hacia atrás. Levantó su mano y dejó caer las pastillas en su boca mientras lo hacía. Sin poder alcanzar la botella de agua desde donde estaba y no deseando mover su cabeza nuevamente, se las tragó en seco, ahogándose por un minuto hasta que finalmente se deslizaron por su garganta. La jaqueca se estaba desarrollando y él sabía lo que venía. Era como estar atrapado en las vías de un tren, con uno avanzando directo hacia él. Sacó su teléfono.

"Parece que el cuarto está limpio hasta ahora. ¿Cómo vas tú?" la voz de su hermano resonó en su cabeza y lo hizo gruñir de dolor.

"Sammy" logró decir en medio de un jadeo largo y lleno de dolor.

"¿Dean? ¡¿Dean estás bien?!"

No pudo responder. Parecía que su cabeza se partía mientras una punzada de dolor hacía que su visión se volviera de un blanco brillante. Llevándose las manos a la cabeza, dejó caer el teléfono y aguantó el impulso de gritar, mientras lo que se sentía como dedos congelados, se enterraban en su cerebro, tratando de apretar cualquier pequeño pensamiento consciente que le quedara. Dejó caer sus brazos, sin poder mantenerlos arriba más tiempo, dejando descansar sus manos en sus muslos, enterrando sus uñas en la piel, en un vano intento de alejar su atención del dolor de cabeza. Las nauseas aparecieron otra vez y él se lanzó hacia la puerta abierta, rogando para que su mano y brazo hicieran su trabajo y pudiera agarrar la manilla. Ninguno lo hizo y sin lograr afirmarse de la puerta, cayó fuera del auto, golpeando su hombro en el pavimento unos cuantos segundos antes de su cabeza.

Esta vez gritó y se desmayó.

Sam había desarmado la cocina, incluso revisado el triturador de alimentos y el lavaplatos para asegurarse de que no había una bolsa de hechizos en las tuberías, sabiendo que era improbable, pero no pudiendo evitar revisarla de todas maneras. Su teléfono sonó mientras estaba en medio de la revisión del cuarto.

"Sam ¿Ya terminaron de revisar el cuarto y el auto?" el tono hosco de su padre le indicó que él tampoco había tenido suerte.

"No señor, todavía no"

John no había encontrado nada en su investigación. Había tenido que esperar a que las casas de las víctimas estuviesen desocupadas y no había encontrado bolsas de hechizos en ninguna de ellas. Quería decir que que la bruja las había escondido realmente bien o no estuvieron ahí en primer lugar. John sabía, por supuesto, que eso solo significaba que ella había encontrado otra forma de maldecir a esas personas, lo que necesitaría más investigación. Su conversación con las familias, escuchándolos describir los eventos que les habían llevado a perder a un ser querido, tampoco habían ayudado mucho con su humor. Dejó descargar su frustración en su hijo menor "¿Por qué demonios se están demorando tanto? Esto es importante Sam".

"Ha pasado menos de una hora, _John_…" Sam uso el nombre de pila de su padre para molestarlo "Es una habitación grande y la estoy revisando solo. ¿Quieres que haga las cosas bien o no?".

"¿Dónde está Dean? ¿No te está ayudando? ¿Está enfermo otra vez? ¿Por qué no me llamaste si se sintió mal de nuevo?" John lo bombardeó a preguntas.

Sam rodó los ojos "No está enfermo de nuevo papá, está revisando el auto"

"¿y está bien?"

"Lo estaba la última vez que lo vi"

"¿Cuándo fue eso?"

Sam de repente se dio cuenta que Dean no lo había llamado para saber si había encontrado algo y una pequeña punzada de preocupación empezó a aparecer "Cuando recién llegamos acá. Justo iba a llamarle cuando llamaste"

"Apuesto a que sí" John dejó escapar su molestia en el tono de voz. Su papá tomó aire y nuevamente la agarró contra él "Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que no puedes verlo? ¿Una bruja puso una maldición en tu hermano que lo hace perder la conciencia y tu lo dejaste ir donde no puedes verlo? ¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente Sam?"

Sam resopló audiblemente, su enojo evidente en su voz "Dean es un niño grande papá y solo está en el estacionamiento de atrás del motel. No quería vaciar el auto a la vista de cualquiera que pasara por ahí".

"Mejor voy a llamarlo entonces. Al menos uno de nosotros debiese mantener un ojo en él ¿no te parece?"

Sam se erizó con la implicación de su padre "Yo lo estoy haciendo"

"Así parece. Él estaba justo frente a ti la ultima vez y no pudiste impedir que ella lo agarrara" la llamada se terminó cuando John colgó.

Sam tenía una gran selección de palabras pasando por su cabeza, pro prefirió no ventilar ninguna de ellas. Estaba furioso. Su papá los dejaba por días a veces y ni siquiera se molestaba en contestar el teléfono cuando alguno de ellos llamaba para decir que el otro estaba lastimado, pero ahora actuaba como si Sam fuera un idiota que no sabía cuidar de su hermano.

Con las palabras de su padre aun molestándole, tomó dos botellas de agua del refrigerador. Se dirigió hacia la puerta para ver cómo estaba Dean, sabiendo que necesitaba una excusa para ver como estaba. Hacía calor afuera de todas maneras. A Dean le vendría bien un trago.

El teléfono de Sam sonó mientras atravesaba la puerta de la habitación, sonrió al ver el nombre de su hermano brillando en el identificador de llamadas.

John maldijo cuando el teléfono de Dean lo mandó directo al buzón de voz. O bien estaba apagado, lo que era improbable, o Dean estaba hablando con alguien. Seguramente Sam lo había llamado solo para evitar que John pudiera hacerlo. Estaba parado fuera de la última casa que iba a revisar ese día. Ya había tenido que esperar dos horas a que la familia saliera, pero ahora estaba indeciso entre revisarla o volver al motel a ver a los muchachos.

Había revisado siete casas y tenía cuatro bolsas de hechizos y le quedaban dos casas por revisar. Observando la casa, nuevamente fue invadido por una profunda y urgente necesidad de volver al motel, que no podía explicar. Dean habría dicho que su sentido arácnido estaba tintineando. Suspirando dio el día por perdido y volvió a su camioneta. Iba a hacer que Sam revisara las bolsas con él y después decidirían los pasos a seguir.

Trató con el teléfono de Sam, que sonó ocupado y se relajó un poco. Si los muchachos estaban hablando por teléfono, quizá él solo estaba un poco paranoico al no encontrar nada útil. Miró nuevamente la casa mientras el buzón de voz de Sam terminaba su mensaje "Hey, soy yo… Voy de regreso, quizá te pueda echar una mano para terminar la habitación. Voy a pasar a buscar algo de comida. Llámame de vuelta y dime qué es lo que tú y tu hermano quieren. Chao".

Cerrando el teléfono, se subió en la camioneta y emprendió el camino de regreso.

Sam dio la vuelta en la esquina del estacionamiento. El Impala estaba estacionado a menos de 100 yardas de él, pero no podía ver a su hermano. Se dirigió hacia allá, llamando a Dean mientras se acercaba. Nadie le respondió.

Cuando llegó al lado del pasajero, vio que la puerta del conductor estaba abierta de par en par y su hermano estaba tirado en la tierra bajo esta, con la mitad del cuerpo dentro y la otra fuera del auto.

"¡Dean!" Sam rodeó el auto rápidamente, tirando las botellas que todavía llevaba en el asiento trasero, junto con su celular, mientras se tiraba de rodillas, levantando la cabeza de su hermano a su regazo "¿Dean?" Había un pequeño corte en el lado de la cabeza de Dean y respiró con alivio cuando lo limpió con su camisa y descubrió que no era nada serio. Seguramente Dean se había lastimado al caer del auto. Llevó su mano a la frente de Dean y frunció el ceño. Su hermano estaba muy caliente y Sam no pensaba que tuviese que ver con el calor del día y el auto.

En vez de bajar a su hermano, Sam lo levantó y lo deslizó nuevamente en el auto, hasta el asiento del copiloto. Lo levantó para subirse al asiento del conductor y depositó nuevamente la cabeza de Dean en su regazo, notando las pastillas desparramadas en el piso mientras lo hacía. "No me digas Dean que trajiste las pastillas contigo solo por precaución. ¿Por qué no pudiste decirme si no te estabas sintiendo bien?" Sacudió su cabeza y se estiró para cerrar la puerta, rápidamente conduciendo el auto frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Mitad cargándolo y mitad arrastrándolo, se las arreglo para meter a su hermano en la habitación y en la cama.

Rápidamente, Sam agarró el kit de primeros auxilios, un trapo húmedo y una toalla. Puso el termómetro en la boca de Dean y revisó su respiración y pulso, frunciendo el ceño con el resultado del último. Con el trapo húmedo limpio el corte en la frente de su hermano, limpiando un poco de sangre y tierra que estaban pegados, mientras esperaba que el termómetro sonara. Dejando el paño húmedo en la frente de su hermano, reviso la lectura – 101ºF- (38.33°C) los números brillaban en frente de él. _Demonios, demasiado alta_, pensó mientras comenzaba a desvestir a su hermano.

"¿Dean? ¿Puedes escucharme? Necesito saber si puedes escucharme… Estás demasiado afiebrado, hermano mayor. Ya te saqué tus jeans, pero necesito que me ayudes con la camiseta ¿ok? Tiró a Dean hacia él para levantarlo y podría haberse largado a llorar cuando sintió que su empezaba a reaccionar a su voz. Lo sintió sostener algo de su propio peso, mientras Sam forcejeaba tratando de sacar la camiseta de un brazo y por sobre su cabeza hasta el otro brazo. Dean tiritaba contra él y gimió despacio. Con cuidado, Sam lo recostó nuevamente en la cama y le sonrió mientras este abría sus ojos. "Oye, tienes que dejar de asustarme así, casi me dio un ataque al corazón, hombre… con esa llamada de teléfono y después encontrándote en el auto".

"Perdón" Dean se forzó a decir y Sam podría escuchar la sequedad en la boca de su hermano.

"Ta'bien. ¿Crees que podrías tomar algo de agua, por mí?"

"Si" Dean cerró sus ojos nuevamente, pero Sam le picoteó hasta que los abrió otra vez.

"Tu quédate conmigo. Nada de dormir, hasta que meta algo de fluidos en ti" agarró una botella de agua y deslizó un brazo bajos los hombros de su hermano, levantándolo para que pudiese beber. Dean trató de levantar su brazo y tomar por sí mismo la botella. Sam frunció el ceño al ver que no lo había logrado. "Yo la afirmo, Dean. Solo bebe" forzó casi la mitad de la botella por la garganta de su hermano, deteniéndose cada cierto rato para dejarle descansar, hasta que Dean finalmente protestó.

"Suficiente" Dean giró su cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro de Sam. Estuvieron un rato sentados así hasta que Sam notó que Dean estaba durmiéndose nuevamente. Agarró el termómetro y sacudió a su hermano.

"Hey, Veamos qué dice ahora" puso el termómetro nuevamente en la boca de Dean y esperó. Sabía que no debía estar sosteniendo a Dean si su temperatura era alta, pero no podía evitarlo. Verlo así lo asustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir y el hecho de que le estaba permitiendo afirmarle, lo asustaba todavía más. El pitito lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Mierda" el numero 102 (38.89°C) parpadeaba ante él. Recostó a Dean, gentilmente y fue a agarrar otra toalla y los packs de frio del refrigerador, preguntándose brevemente cómo lo harían en familias donde los pack de frio no fuesen usados rutinariamente para bajar fiebres causadas por fuerzas sobrenaturales o heridas infectadas.

Los estaba colocando al lado de Dean cuando John llegó.

"¿Qué pasó?" John dejó los archivos y las bolsas de hechizos en la mesa y se volteó hacia Sam, manteniendo su rabia controlada por el momento, ya que Sam estaba más pálido que el mismo Dean.

"Tenías razón. Me llamó y cuando llegué al auto, había colapsado otra vez. Lo traje para acá y lo metí en la cama, pero su temperatura es muy alta, estaba tratando de bajarla".

John se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó caer al suelo "¿Cuan alta?"

"102, pero era 101 hace menos de una hora y eso fue antes que lo desvistiera y le diera de beber algo".

John tocó la frente de Dean y observó como su hijo abría los ojos "¿Papá?"

"Si, Estoy acá… también Sammy. Me dice que tomaste el giro equivocado. Te sientes bien como para decirme qué pasó?"

"Cabeza… dolor" Dean gruño cuando la primera oleada de nauseas lo golpeó, no muy seguro entre responder la pregunta o decirle a su papá cómo se sentía.

La cara de Sam apareció en su campo visual "¿vas a vomitar?"

"No stoy… seguro" Dean cerró sus ojos y trató de calmar su estomago. Podía sentir el hielo de los packs invadiéndole y sabía que eran muchos. "mucho…frio" trató de alejarlos, pero John afirmó su mano.

"Déjalos donde están Dean, solo por un ratito ¿ok?" John se volteó hacia Sam "¿podrías preparar el baño? Tibio, no helado. Vamos a tratar de bajar la temperatura gradualmente" Sam fue a hacer lo que le habían pedido y John se acercó a Dean, examinando la cara de su hijo mayor. "Va a estar bien. Voy a arreglarlo. Solo necesitas cabalgarlo por un poco rato".

"Mal" una palabra, pero John ya lo había volteado antes que terminara de decirla. Sam se materializó de la nada al lado y esta vez John lo sostuvo mientras Sam se aseguraba que el basurero estuviera en el lugar correcto.

Dean sentía como si sus tripas estuvieran siendo tiradas hacia afuera, sus nauseas tan violentas esta vez, que John estaba teniendo un trabajo difícil sosteniéndole. Sintió un fuerte retorcijón de tripas y una ola de nauseas lo atacó nuevamente y lo próximo que supo es que estaba esforzándose por respirar. Su boca y nariz llenas de sangre. Ahogándole.

"¡Dean!" el grito preocupado de su papá lo alcanzó justo cuando lo que fuera que estaba impidiéndole respirar se movió. Tomó una bocanada de aire profunda y dolorosa. Sintió que su papá levantaba su cabeza con sus manos y corría el cabello de su cara. Entonces no había nada más que dolor y perdió el conocimiento.

"¡ABRE EL AUTO!" John gritó a Sam mientras tomaba a Dean en brazos. La preocupación por toda la sangre que había vomitado y el hecho que Dean se había desmayado, llenándolo de una fuerza que no sabía que poseía.

Sam tenía el auto listo cuando su papá pasó la puerta y le ayudó a meter a Dean y acomodarle. Encendió el motor y salió disparado del estacionamiento, sin tener que preguntar adónde iban.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos. Ya vamos avanzando más en la historia, así que me he apurado en subir el capítulo para que no tengan que esperar tanto. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por su comentarios. Me da mucho gusto que les esté gustando.

Disclaimer: "Peleando a la muerte" es la traducción de "Fight to the Death" de Smudge93. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/5061101/1/Fight-To-The-Death

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de Supernatural es de la Warner y lo demás de ella.

s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%

**Capítulo 4: "A la espera de un descanso"**

Dean supo en ese mismo momento que Sam era quien lo encontró. Podía oler el estúpido shampoo, por el que siempre lo molestaba. Sabía por el tono de su voz, si no por sus palabras. Sam lo estaba arrastrando y después estaba tironeando su camiseta. Trató de ayudarlo, algo en el tono de voz de Sam le decía que eso era lo que le estaba pidiendo. Trató de abrir sus ojos, logrando intercambiar un par de palabras con su hermano. Entonces agua era forzada por su garganta. Ahora era la voz de su padre la que le hablaba, consolándole, diciéndole cosas que no entendía…acerca de montar algo. Fue entonces cuando le golpeó de nuevo. El dolor en su panza y esta vez no podía evitarlo. Sintió el ardor de sus tripas forzando su salida de su cuerpo.

Entonces no sintió nada.

Dean era vagamente consciente de manos sobre él. Una cánula nasal y la muy desagradable sensación de una vía intravenosa enterrada en su mano, pero de momento, no era capaz de decirles que podía escucharlos y sentirlos. Sentía como si estuviese nadando a través de un agua profunda y espesa. Podía ver la luz por encima de su cabeza, pero no importaba cuan duro trataba no podía alcanzarla para salir a la superficie. Si pecho y su estómago se sentían como si hubiese tragado fuego, pero sabía que era el resultado de la violenta manera en que había vomitado. Eso más el sabor de la sangre en su boca y el olor en su nariz. Era raro, podía sentirse a sí mismo, como comenzaba a sanar, sabiendo que solo era un alivio temporal. Se preguntaba por qué la bruja dejaría que eso pasara, cuando notó que la luz finalmente estaba a una distancia alcanzable. Levantó su mano y se empujó a sí mismo en la realidad.

Dean tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sentó de golpe, asustando a la enfermera que estaba revisándole.

Sam estaba sentado en la sala de espera de Emergencias y suspiró. Estaba seguro que debía tener un pliegue en su trasero que se había formado para encajar perfectamente a la forma de una de esas sillas. Se había sentado en ellas tan frecuentemente. Alternaba su mirada entre el reloj en la pared, las puertas por las que se habían llevado a su hermano y el hombre con la mirada de loco que paseaba por la habitación como un animal enjaulado.

John se había creado un pequeño circuito. Una parada para ver hacia afuera por la ventana, una pausa en la máquina de comida, después una mirada a las puertas por las que se habían llevado a su hijo y finalmente de vuelta a la silla al lado de Sam. Se sentaba por un minuto, le preguntaba a Sam qué demonios les estaría demorando tanto y de vuelta a lo mismo. Sam llevaba observando esto por dos horas, la preocupación por su hermano, compitiendo con la necesidad de volver al motel a investigar la causa real de por qué Dean estaba allí en primer lugar. Esto solo era control de daños, los doctores no podían ayudar a Dean, no realmente y Sam se sentía mal, porque sentía que estaba malgastado un tiempo que su hermano podría no tener. De todas maneras, no podía irse sin ver que Dean estaba bien por ahora. Miró nuevamente al reloj y cerró sus ojos. Trató de pensar en todas las cosas que sabían de la bruja, pero no se podía concentrar. Sus ojos continuaban abriéndose y viendo hacia las mismas puertas frente a las que su padre continuaba paseando y mirando mal.

"¡¿Qué demonios les está tomando tanto tiempo?!" John golpeó con su mano el vidrio de la máquina de snacks, provocando que una barra de chocolate cayera y todos en la sala de espera saltaran y voltearan en su dirección.

La niña pequeña sentada solo dos sillas mas allá comenzó a llorar y Sam observó como la enfermera de guardia y al guardia de seguridad intercambiaban unas palabras.

Se paró y atravesó la sala llegando con su padre "No estás ayudando y vas a hacer que nos echen de acá. Siéntate" Sam indicó la silla que recién había desocupado, busco en la máquina de snacks y le dio la barra de chocolate a la niñita, disculpándose con la mamá mientras lo hacía. "Mi padre está preocupado. Mi hermano ingresó de urgencia antes… está mal" la madre asintió con su cabeza con conocimiento cuando la voz de Sam se quebró.

"Mi esposo también" Sam asintió y se alejó, tomando la silla del lado de su padre.

"No tienes que disculparte por mi" John sonrió a la madre mientras le susurraba enojado a Sam.

"Aparentemente si" Sam se tiró en la silla, justo cuando el sonido elevado de voces se filtró del otro lado de las puertas. Ambos Winchester se levantaron y se acercaron, reconociendo el sonido de la voz de Dean. Bueno, pensó Sam mientras atravesaba la sala, al menos sabemos que se está sintiendo mejor.

Una ligeramente agitada enfermera atravesó las puertas en frente de ellos. "Estoy buscando a los familiares de Dean Andrews"

"Ese sería yo. Soy su padre" John se adelantó a Sam y la enfermera le sonrió con visible alivio.

"Su hijo está despierto"

"Lo había adivinado por el ruido detrás suyo"

"El doctor quiere conversar con usted"

John sonrió por primera vez ese día "Apuesto a que sí"

Caminaron hacia un pequeño cuarto a la derecha, justo a la entrada de las puertas, para encontrarse con Dean sentado con los pies colgando al lado de la cama discutiendo con el doctor. Inclusive el sofoco en su cara provocado por la discusión no podía disimular lo pálida que estaba aun su piel. La sonrisa de John desapareció.

"No me voy a quedar a dormir. Denme mi maldita ropa" Dean estaba intentando sacar la vía de su brazo y el doctor estaba valientemente tratando de detenerlo. La cánula ya estaba en el suelo.

"¡Dean!" John ingresó en la habitación y Dean dejó de forcejear y lo miró.

"Papá. Me estoy sintiendo mejor. No quiero quedarme" su hijo protestó

John observo la pálida cara frente a él y el tono ronco de su voz y levantó una ceja "Seguro, porque te ves y suenas mejor".

John se volteó hacia el doctor "¿podemos hablar un momento afuera?" el doctor asintió y salieron fuera del área donde estaba Dean. John se volteó hacia sus hijos antes de salir.

"Tu" apuntó a Dean " Métete de nuevo en esa cama hasta que yo te diga que puedes hacer lo contrario y deja la maldita vía tranquila" Se volteó hacia Sam " y tú, asegúrate de que lo haga" Ambos hijos abrieron sus bocas para protestar, pero John los silenció con una mano y salió hacia donde el doctor lo estaba esperando. Dejando escapar un suspiro se reclinó en la pared "Bueno. ¿Qué demonios pasó?"

"La fiebre de su hijo bajó un poco después de que ingresó. Estaba deshidratado, por eso le insertamos la vía intravenosa" El doctor revisó sus notas "¿Su hijo ha sufrido anteriormente este tipo de ataques de migraña?"

"No"

"y usted dijo que estaba vomitando y botó un montón de sangre ¿podría definir un montón para mi, por favor?"

"Era bastante, no solo de que se hubiese roto una vena porque estaba vomitando… No eran trazas de sangre en el vomito, eran trazas de vomito en la sangre"

"¿Era roja?"

"Si, lucía fresca"

John observó mientras anotaba algo y luego el doctor continuó "Una vez que la fiebre bajo e insertamos la vía, Dean comenzó a responder bien. Recuperó la conciencia hace alrededor de 20 minutos… estábamos bastante sorprendidos. Estaba casi en coma cuando lo trajo con nosotros. El tema de la sangre todavía tenemos que revisarlo apropiadamente, por eso quiero hacer una endoscopia. ¿Ha escuchado hablar de la ruptura Mallory-Weiss?"

John negó con su cabeza

"Es una pequeña ruptura en la membrana del esófago, donde se conecta con el estomago. Las rupturas Mallory-Weiss no se ven muy a menudo. Son causadas usualmente, por fuerza o largos periodos de vómitos y tos. La ruptura puede ser seguida por vómitos de sangre rojo brillante. Esto es lo que pienso que sucedió acá. ¿Usted dijo que él había vomitado violentamente la primera vez?"

"Si, lo hizo. Tenía mucho dolor"

El doctor asintió, escribiendo en el archivo nuevamente. "Generalmente sanan en cerca de 10 días sin tratamiento, pero queremos hacer la endoscopia para confirmarlo. Además de que todavía no sabemos a ciencia cierta, qué causo las jaquecas y las nauseas en un principio, por lo que queremos observarlo, hacerle algunos exámenes y posiblemente un escáner, si volviesen a suceder. Se alteró un poco cuando le dijimos que iba a tener que pasar la noche acá"

"Me imagino que lo hizo… si usted me da un minuto, hablaré con él" John volvió a la habitación, cerró la puerta y le sonrió a su hijo "Bien, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Mucho mejor… mira, lamento haberlos asustado a los dos" miró hacia donde estaba Sam "Me siento bien ahora y…" bajó su tono de voz "nosotros sabemos que el escáner y la endoscopia no van a encontrar nada, ¿así que porqué no puedo solo irme a casa?"

John caminó hacia donde estaba parado Sam "Bien"

Dean arqueó las cejas y sus ojos se iluminaron "¿En verdad?" la voz, sin embargo, tenía una pizca de precaución. Había sido demasiado fácil.

Estaba en lo correcto

"Si tu puedes caminar todo el camino desde tu cama hasta donde estamos Sam y yo, puedes irte a casa"

La cara de Dean se desmoronó "Bastardo" susurró el insulto, pero John igual pudo oírlo y sonrió burlándose. Dean se bajo de la cama y dio un vacilante paso. Se sentía horriblemente y estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que no se notara. Estaba cansado, todavía se sentía mareado y el hecho de que había vomitado todo lo que había comido en los últimos dos días, conspiró contra él. Sabía que no iba a poder llegar tan lejos, no sin ayuda… sin embargo, no significaba que no iba a tratar"

"Suelta el soporte de la vía" John cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, pero Sam sabía que su padre estaba listo para moverse si Dean mostraba un mínimo indicio de caerse.

Dean se soltó, dio un paso y se dobló sobre sí mismo.

John lo atajó a medio camino del suelo "De vuelta a la cama"

"Pero papá…" Dean esperaba que no se hubiese escuchado tanto como un gimoteo como había sonado en su cabeza.

John lo ayudó a meterse en la cama nuevamente "Escucha. Algo está provocando estos ataques. Hasta que no averigüemos qué es, lo más seguro para ti es quedarte aquí"

"Pero ellos no pueden detenerlos"

"No, pero nosotros tampoco en este momento. Ellos pueden ayudar. Te pueden dar algo para aliviar el dolor, mientras que nosotros no, y pueden impedir que te ponga tan enfermo nuevamente. Sam y yo vamos a irnos y a investigar esto. Tratar de descubrir qué es lo que está desencadenando los ataques. Si podemos descubrir qué es, entonces podemos tratar de evitar que sucedan"

Dean jadeó "¿Entonces vas a dejar que me hagan una endoscopia y un escáner solo para que te dé tiempo de investigar? Gracias"

"Ten cuidado de no tropezarte con esa boca tuya y lastimarte" Sam decidió unirse a la conversación.

"No me jodas" Dean se acomodó de regreso en la cama y de repente no podía resistir la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos "¿no deberías haberte ido ya? ¿Estar buscando una manera de mejorarme en vez de estarme molestando?"

John le dio una mirada a su hijo menor "Sam. Me voy a quedar un rato más. Solo hasta que acomoden a tu hermano en un pabellón o un cuarto. ¿Por qué no vas y empiezas?"

"Pero…"

Dean abrió sus ojos "Anda. Mientras antes lo encuentres, más rápido salgo de acá y me mantengo afuera. ¿Crees que puedas resolverlo durante la noche y evitar que me pinchen y picoteen mañana?"

Sam sonrió "No, pero probablemente lo encuentre justo después de eso".

Dean sonrió "Perra".

"Idiota"

John suspiró sonoramente "Ok, ahora que ustedes dos ya terminaron con sus demostraciones de amor ¿Crees que sería posible que tú te vayas y empieces a investigar y tú te calles por cinco minutos y descanses algo?"

Sam levantó sus manos "Ya me voy. Sin embargo, me alegro que tú te quedes con él. Diviértanse".

"¿Sam?" su hijo se detuvo en la puerta cuando John le llamo "Dile al doctor por mí, que tu hermano se va a quedar".

"No hay problema" Sam miró a Dean nuevamente "Te veo después. Trata y descansa".

"Si, nos vemos".

John se volvió hacia Dean una vez que Sam se había ido "Bueno ¿Qué tan mal en verdad?"

Dean bajó la mirada a sus manos

"¿Dean?"

"¿Ahora? Solo una punzada pequeña en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Pero puedo sentir cuando va a empezar. Es como un tren avanzando en las vías, incluso cuando no puedes verlo, puedes sentirlo, escucharlo que viene… Yo solo no puedo salir de la vía. ¿Por qué viene y va? Seguramente si ella me quería muerto, lo único que tenía que hacer es mantenerlo o potenciarlo un rato más. ¿por qué me mejoro entre medio?"

"Está jugando contigo. Las pequeñas mejorías lo hacen peor cuando te golpea nuevamente. Si lo deja correr, entonces te acostumbras. Eres capaz de bloquearlo un poco. De esta manera prolonga la agonía. ¿Va empeorando cada vez?"

Dean asintió "Creo. No puedo decir cuando la jaqueca va a empezar. ¿Qué crees que puede estar gatillándolas?"

"No tengo idea de momento, pero voy a descubrirlo"

Golpearon la puerta. Al mirar en esa dirección vieron una joven enfermera en la puerta "Vamos a subirlo en unos minutos ¿podría esperar afuera, por favor?"

"Bien" John se paró "voy a esperar y subir a verte. Asegurarme que estés acomodado antes de irme"

Dean dudo un momento antes de hablar "Nah, solo vete. Me estoy sintiendo cansado, probablemente me duerma antes de que te dejen entrar nuevamente. Anda, yo voy a estar bien"

"¿Seguro?"

"Si"

"Ok" John le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente "Duerme entonces. Estaré aquí en un segundo si me necesitas"

"Gracias".

John observó la débil sonrisa de Dean y se odio a sí mismo por dejarlo, pero quería desesperadamente encontrar qué estaba causando los ataques. Si podía descubrirlo, podrían comprar más tiempo para romper la maldición completamente "Si estás seguro, te veo en la mañana".

Dean esperó hasta que su padre se marchó, aliviado de que ya no debía esconder más que todavía se sentía adolorido y enfermo. Se recostó de lado apretando su estómago. Solo entonces se permitió el lujo de unas pocas lágrimas.

Sam había terminado la destrucción del cuarto que el colapso de su hermano había interrumpido previamente. Observando alrededor del destrozado colchón y el daño a cada bulto sospechoso en la pared. No creía que papá aprobara su método y tampoco iba a estar feliz con el resultado. No había encontrado nada, incluso había destrozado el bolso de Dean para revisar el forro y revuelto todas las cosas. Dean no iba a estar contento tampoco de que su hermano había revuelto y revisado sus cosas y su bolso, pero si hubiese encontrado algo, entonces habría valido la pena. Ahora, estaba a punto de sentarse en el suelo y llorar.

En vez de hacerlo recogió las bolsas de hechizos que su padre había encontrado y se sentó en la mesa.

Abrió las bolsas, asegurándose de anotar dónde habían sido encontradas y qué había en ellas. Estaba usando su computadora como una pizarra, colocando sus hallazgos en una hoja en blanco y anotando cualquier cosa que hubiese en común entre sus víctimas. Aunque su papá no había revisado las casas en un orden particular, Sam descubrió que las siete casas en que encontró bolsas de hechizos, correspondían a las primeras víctimas. Hizo una nota para verificar si había cambiado su modo de actuar después de eso. Cada bolsa tenía una moneda y un hueso doble en ella, pero el resto de los componentes era diferente para cada una. Hecho que fue cuidadosamente anotado en su pizarra.

Sam estaba comenzando a revisar las notas de las entrevistas de su padre, cuando John volvió trayendo comida. La colocó en frente de Sam.

"Tu hermano me echó también. Pensé que tendrías hambre"

Sam tomó la bolsa y sacó la hamburguesa, no dándose cuenta, hasta que su estómago rugió que no había comido desde el desayuno con Dean.

El teléfono de John sonó mientras se sentaba y tomaba su hamburguesa. "si, habla el agente Horne…. ¿Cuándo encontró eso?... ¿puedo ir ahora mismo? Me gustaría revisarlo… Si, pienso que puedes ser importante. No, gracias a usted por llamar"

John se levantó y se puso nuevamente su chaqueta "Voy. Esa era la viuda de una de las víctimas. Parece que encontró una bolsa de hechizos"

Sam se levantó, agarrando su comida y chaqueta "¿Es de una de las casas que no habías revisado?"

John se volteó "No. Eso es lo extraño. Ya había revisado la casa. La encontró pegada en la parte de atrás del cajón de calcetines de su esposo"

"¿No revisaste el cajón de calcetines?"

John lo miró feo.

"Era solo una pregunta" Sam trató de parecer inocente.

"Los cajones fue lo primero que revise en cada casa"

"¿Entonces cómo llegó ahí? ¿Estará trabajando con alguien más?"

"Eso es lo que voy a averiguar. ¿Pero para qué vas a colocar una bolsa de hechizos en un lugar cuando el tipo ya está muerto?"

"No lo harías"

"Es lo que uno pensaría. Vamos"

Se subieron a la camioneta y se fueron, una pequeña luz de esperanza de que quizá este fuera lo que buscaban, creciendo en cada uno de ellos.

s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%

¿será, será?...¿habrán encontrado al fin que le sucede a Dean?


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos. Ya vamos avanzando más en la historia, así que me he apurado en subir el capítulo para que no tengan que esperar tanto. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por su comentarios. Me da mucho gusto que les esté gustando.

Disclaimer: "Peleando a la muerte" es la traducción de "Fight to the Death" de Smudge93. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/5061101/1/Fight-To-The-Death

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de Supernatural es de la Warner y lo demás de ella.

**Capitulo 5: "Muriendo por estar bien"**

Dean estaba aburrido

Aburrido

Aburrido

Aburrido

Se sentía un poco mejor, no había nada en la tele para ver y él no tenía nada mejor que hacer que observar la vía intravenosa y preguntarse si solo podría sacarla e irse. Entonces se imaginaba la cara de su padre, amenazante sobre su cabeza y decidió que quizá no sería tan buena idea.

Para rematarlo, no tenía permitido comer y su estomago estaba comenzando a hacerle notar qué es lo que pensaba de eso, lo que había comenzado como un tranquilo ruido, se había transformado en fuertes gruñidos de protesta. "Cuando salga de acá me voy a comer una vaca entera y ni siquiera me va a importar que esté muerta primero" Se sentó y volvió a mirar la vía.

"Necesito algo para distraerme"

La pequeña ampolleta en su cabeza se iluminó.

Agarró el botón de llamada, lo presiono y se sentó llevando el ritmo con sus dedos en el cubrecamas.

Esperó.

La demasiado animosa enfermera, una mujer de cincuenta y tantos, asomó su cabeza por la puerta "Hola corazón ¿necesitas algo?"

_¡Necesito que no me llames corazón! Me da cosa_. Alejó ese pensamiento y le dio su mejor sonrisa. "Lo siento, no quiero ser una peste, pero ¿tendrías por casualidad un lápiz y un papel que pueda usar?"

"¿para dibujar?"

Logró resistir la urgencia de rodar sus ojos en disgusto "Escribir". _Se comió el "señora no tengo 6" que estaba en la punta de su lengua_.

"Espera un poco"

Volvió a golpear sus dedos en la cama nuevamente.

Finalmente, después de lo que le parecieron horas, ella volvió con un cuaderno y lápiz en la mano "¿Estos te servirán?"

Se los entrego y él le dio una sonrisa agradecida. Ella tocó con su mano su mejilla. "¿Necesitas algo más corazón?"

_¡Sí, mi ropa, mi teléfono y mi arma, alguna maldita cosa para comer y que no me toques más!_ "No, gracias. Esto está estupendo".

Ella le revolvió el pelo "Que buenos modales y tu eres una belleza… Apuesto a que las niñas se vuelven locas contigo"

_Vuelve a hacer eso y voy a quebrar tus dedos. ¿Qué tan buenos modales serían esos? _Solo sonrió tenso.

Sonó una alarma en alguna parte y ella se fue apurada.

_¡Gracias, Dios! _ Suspiró aliviado y abrió el cuaderno.

_Bien, algo está desencadenando estos ataques, así que ¿dónde estaba yo y que estaba haciendo cuando sucedieron?_

Comenzó a escribir y se detuvo cuando un se acordó de algo. Escribió su propio nombre en un lado de la página y el de Sam al frente.

_Ella dijo que Sam era el que iba a matarme después de todo_

Comenzó a escribir su lista.

John estaba parado en la casa de la octava víctima por tercera vez ese día. Sam estaba a su lado con lo que claramente era una bolsa de hechizos en su mano.

"Yo sé que puede que no sea nada, pero usted dijo que lo llamara si encontraba algo inusual y yo pensé que eso…" apuntó a la bolsa "cuenta como inusual. No estaba ahí antes" John no quiso decirle que él ya sabía eso, pero no pudo resistir la mirada presumida que le dio a Sam. La viuda continuo hablando "Yo sé que es tonto, pero saco sus cosas por él todas las mañanas, igual como lo hacía antes. Me hace sentir cerca de él… lo encontré cuando estaba volviendo a guardar sus cosas".

"Ciertamente es inusual Sra. Jones y no pienso que es extraño. Todos llevamos nuestros lutos a nuestras manera" John ignoró la mirada que le daba Sam "¿Le importaría si nosotros revisamos arriba para ver exactamente donde lo encontró?"

"No, para nada. Por acá" la siguieron al segundo piso y dentro del dormitorio principal.

"Sra. Jones ¿ha estado acá, en su casa, desde que su esposo falleció?" John hizo una representación de revisar el cuarto en que ya había estado esa mañana. Se preguntaba si ella habría notado el pestillo roto de la ventana de abajo.

"No. No que yo sepa, pero el funeral fue acá así que podría haber sido".

John fingió toser y sonrió a la mujer "¿sería posible que me regalara un vaso de agua, por favor?"

"Sí, claro. Vengo en un minuto".

Ella se apuró y John se lanzo hacia la cómoda, sacó el cajón y lo examinó. Había marcas de cinta adhesiva en la parte de atrás.

"No lucen frescas. Parece que tu no las vistes después de todo John" Sam no pudo resistir la pequeña broma a su padre.

"Escúchame, listillo… No sé qué clase de descuidado trabajo de campo hacen tú y tu hermano, pero yo no dejo pasar cosas. Especialmente cosas que están frente a mi nariz".

Sam pasó su mano por los residuos de cinta adhesiva "Bueno, estas han estado en el cajón por un rato, así que si tu no las pasaste por alto, ¿cómo es que no la viste?".

John le dio una pequeña y fría sonrisa "Como ya dije, listillo. Vigila cuando ella venga de regreso" vacio el cajón y lo llevó al baño. Sam observaba mitad al pasillo y mitad a su padre. John buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un cuchillo y una bolsa pequeña. Raspó los residuos de cinta y un poco de madera del cajón y lo dejó en la bolsa. La tiró junto con el cuchillo de vuelta en su bolsillo y puso el cajón y sus contenidos de vuelta en su lugar.

"Viene" Sam se alejó de la puerta y John se acercó a su lado, abriendo la bolsa de hechizos y haciendo un show de examinar sus contenidos.

"Tome" Le entregó el vaso a John y él le agradeció "Sé que la muerte de Gary fue extraña. La manera en que se puso mal tan rápido y después se le pasó. La manera en que venía y se le pasaba, pero no entiendo porqué el FBI está interesado en él" ella apuntó a la bolsa de hechizos "¿y qué es eso en todo caso?"

"Eso es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar señora. Ha habido algunas muertes similares en el área. Personas saludables, han sido golpeadas de repente por una enfermedad y muerto. Solo estamos tratando de asegurarnos que es natural o que no es una enfermedad que estamos pasando por alto. Hasta ahora no lo parece, solo estamos siendo meticulosos".

John le devolvió el vaso y señaló a Sam "Ya la hemos molestado suficiente esta noche. Gracias por llamar y por su tiempo. Le llamaremos cuando sepamos qué sucede".

Los dos hombres se despidieron y subieron a la camioneta de John. "Ok, ¿Qué dices si yo despedazo esa maldita cosa y veo si encontramos alguna manera de romper la maldición y tu trabajas en qué está causando los episodios de tu hermano?"

Sam le sonrió "Suena a un buen plan para mí".

"Vamos entonces" John encendió la camioneta y se dirigieron al motel.

Dean estaba sentado con el cuaderno apoyado en sus rodillas y masticando la punta del lápiz. Su lista no era muy larga y no estaba indicando ningún patrón definido. Había sufrido tres ataques: la cafetería, la habitación del motel y fuera del auto. Sam había estado con él en dos ocasiones, pero no en la tercera. Trataba de pensar en qué más había estado sucediendo.

Realmente deseaba poder rascarse la pequeña sensación de picazón que tenía en la base de su cerebro. Tamborileó con sus dedos nuevamente.

Papá y San estaban peleándose la segunda vez que había pasado, recordaba haberles pedido que lo dejaran antes de enfermarse, pero papá no estaba ahí la tercera vez.

De repente recordó que su teléfono había estado pitando, haciéndole saber que tenía una llamada en espera, cuando la jaqueca lo había golpeado en el auto. Él había llamado a Sam, así que la única otra persona que podría haberle estado llamando era papá.

La pequeña idea iba creciendo. ¿Qué pasaba si papá había llamado a Sam primero? ¿Y si ellos habían estado peleando por teléfono? ¿Sería suficiente para gatillarlas? ¿Sam enfadándose era lo que las estaba causando?

Salto de la cama, cortó el goteo y desconecto la vía intravenosa. Silenciosamente atravesó el cuarto y sacó su cabeza fuera de la puerta. Las enfermeras estaban todavía en el cuarto al final del pasillo y él podía ver lo que quería descansando en el escritorio, no más 46 metros de distancia.

Necesitaba probar su teoría. Necesitaba un teléfono.

Sam saltó cuando sonó su teléfono. El identificador de llamadas decía retenido.

"hola"

"Hola inútil, soy yo. ¿Ya encontraron algo?" Dean estaba bajo el escritorio con el teléfono en su regazo, rogando para que no lo pillaran las enfermeras.

"¿Dean? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo conseguiste un teléfono?"

John lo interrumpió "Lo que sea que esté haciendo tu hermano, dile que meta su trasero de vuelta en la cama antes que yo vaya y se lo patee".

"Ya escuché" Dean no necesitó que Sam repitiera el mensaje "Dile que si ustedes dos no se sacan los dedos de sus traseros, no voy a necesitar una cama sino una caja. En verdad, tu supuestamente eres el inteligente Sam, ¡¿así que qué diablos es lo que te está deteniendo?!"

"¡Bueno, quizá si tú te dejaras de colapsar y distraerme!" Sam estaba sorprendido con el ataque, enojado que su hermano pensara que no estaba tratando y con su tono.

"Sí, claro, culpa al tipo que se está muriendo con las jaquecas asesinas y los retortijones malditos"

"Eres todo un caso Dean Winchester ¿sabías? Has colapsado tres veces conmigo y me has dado un puto susto y ahora que te sientes mejor, tengo que escuchar esta mierda. Vamos a resolver esto Dean, no te preocupes y cuando lo hagamos… quizá te mate yo mismo, solo por el maldito gusto. Ahora mete tu culo de vuelta en la cama, donde debe estar y déjanos a papá y a mi hacer el maldito trabajo" colgó y miró a su padre.

John le devolvió la mirada con las cejas arqueadas "¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?"

"No tengo idea. Pienso que está enloqueciéndose de nuevo por la cosa del hospital, pero no le da el derecho de llamarme para decirme imbecilidades".

"Puede que no se esté sintiendo bien Sam y está preocupado, incluso cuando no lo diga directamente".

"Claro, está bien, tu toma el lado de Dean. Espero que se ahogue con la endoscopia" Sam se volvió y miró hacia afuera por la ventana, sin entender porqué Dean había hecho lo que hizo"

"No estoy tomando ningún lado"

"Tú siempre eliges lados, igual que él. Mis sentimientos y opiniones nunca parecen importar en esta familia. Ustedes dos son como su propia sociedad secreta, yo solo ando a la cola".

"Eso no es verdad" John se volteó brevemente para mirar a su hijo en los ojos "Trabajamos en los casos como un equipo".

"Si. Yo hago toda la investigación y entonces tú y Dean hacen la cacería, tirándome un hueso ocasionalmente para tranquilizarme y dejándome hacer una aparición en el show"

"Bueno, Dean es mejor en la cosa práctica y tu eres bueno con los libros. Eso es lo que nos hace un equipo Sam. Trabajar en nuestras fortalezas"

"Bueno, estoy harto de eso. Enfermo de sentarme esperando que ustedes dos vuelvan de las cacerías y ver qué les pasó esta vez. Si es que ustedes logran hacer que maten a alguno. Quiero decir, la cacería de la bruja fue la primera vez que me dejan ir con ustedes en años y tú me culpaste por dejarla cogerme".

"Bueno, si la chaqueta te queda"

Sam resopló y volvió a mirar fijamente por la ventana.

"Oh, mierda. Funcionó"

Dean no había alcanzado a salir de abajo del escritorio de las enfermeras cuando la picazón en su cabeza comenzó a crecer. Dejó caer el cuaderno y el lápiz al suelo y agarró el borde del escritorio para poder ponerse de pie. Nausea y vértigo ahogándolo.

No estaba seguro si le gustaba haber probado que estaba bien o no ahora que la muy familiar sensación en su cabeza y estomago se incrementó.

Esta vez venía violento y rápido. Gritó cuando el dolor golpeó su cráneo y se las arregló para tambalearse al frente del escritorio antes de caer en sus rodillas.

"Oh Dios, no"

Su estomago comenzó a acalambrarse y luchó para no vomitar nuevamente. No tenía nada que botar, sabía eso. Había manos afirmándolo, voces cerca, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en tratar de soportar el dolor y no vomitar. Realmente no quería vomitar de nuevo.

Su cuerpo tenía otras ideas.

Podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca, mientras sentía lo que parecían todas sus tripas tratando de salir por su boca y el vomitaba, salpicando el limpio piso azul con rojo. El tono de las voces a su alrededor cambió, había urgencia en ellos ahora… alguien llamándole.

_Todavía estoy aquí y sé lo que lo está causando. Por favor, Dios, no me dejes morir antes que pueda decirle. Sam no te enojes más… por favor no te enojes_

Dios no estaba escuchando.

Un calor blanco explotó a través de él. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y entonces se detuvo. Brevemente se preguntó cómo podría sentir su corazón detenerse y después ya no importó. Ya que, de todas maneras, donde fuera que se habían ido sus latidos… el resto de su cuerpo lo siguió. Tosió con sangre una última vez y las luces se apagaron.

Sam observó el "retenido" que aparecía en el teléfono de su padre, que estaba en la mesa frente a él. Si era su hermano otra vez para pelear nuevamente… Casi lo dejó ir al buzón de voz. Respondió al tiempo que John salía del baño.

"Aló, ¿es el señor Andrews?" la voz era autoritaria y tranquila, pero había un tono en ella que a Sam no le gustó.

"No. Soy su hijo ¿puedo ayudarle?"

"Habla la enfermera Johnston. ¿Está tu padre ahí?"

El corazón de Sam pegó un pequeño salto "¿Es mi hermano? ¿Sucedió algo?"

"Pienso que lo mejor es que hable con tu padre ¿podrías pasármelo, por favor?

Sam le extendió el teléfono "Del hospital. No me dicen nada".

Intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. John dudo antes de quitárselo de la mano "Habla John Andrews. ¿es Dean? ¿Sucedió algo?"

"Sr. Andrews, necesitamos que venga al hospital inmediatamente"

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasó?".

"El corazón de Dean se detuvo, señor Andrews. Logramos traerlo de vuelta, pero está en cuidados intensivos. Realmente creo que usted debiese venir lo antes posible".

John agarró las llaves del autor y estaba a medio camino de la puerta "Voy en camino".

Sam saltó y lo iba siguiendo. John lo detuvo. "Necesito que te quedes aquí y encuentres qué es lo que está causando los malditos ataques. Necesitamos encontrar el gatillador antes que sea demasiado tarde… encontrar la maldita bolsa también serviría"-

"Me los voy a llevar conmigo, seguir con ello mientras espero en el cuarto de Dean" Sam estaba metiendo todo lo del escritorio en su bolso con el computador "¿Qué pasó?"

John se detuvo un momento.

"¿Papá?" Sam sintió un escalofrío que lo recorrió al ver la expresión que brevemente cruzó el rostro de su padre.

John bajó la mirada, se compuso y miró fijamente a Sam a los ojos "Dean tuvo un paro. Está en la UCI".

"¡¿Él qué?!" Sam se detuvo con la boca abierta "¡¿y tu esperas realmente que me quede aquí e investigue cuando mi hermano tuvo un puto ataque al corazón?! ¿Ves a lo que me refiero cuando digo que no tomas en consideración mis sentimientos?" Sam lo empujó y pasó por la puerta "Bueno ¿Vienes o no?".

Sam salió enojado y John pasó su mano por su cara y se apresuró a llegar a la camioneta y al hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

hola a todos. Espero que les esté gustando la historia y hacia dónde se va desarrollando. Gracias por seguirla.

Disclaimer: "Peleando a la muerte" es la traducción de "Fight to the Death" de Smudge93. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/5061101/1/Fight-To-The-Death

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de Supernatural es de la Warner y lo demás de ella

**Capítulo 6: "¿Y ahora hacia dónde vamos?**

**Antes:**

_Observaba a los dos jóvenes en el restaurant que estaba cruzando la calle. Eran hermanos, hijos del cazador que estaba buscándole, incluso si no lo supiera ya, podría haberse dado cuenta._

_La de ellos era una intimidad que sobrepasaba a la amistad, pero no era tanta como de amantes. Oh, había amor, el cariño y la preocupación nacida de la relación, las lagrimas y risas, la rabia y la tristeza, más no lujuria o deseo._

_Ellos tenían la misma sangre. Eran familia._

_No se los había hecho difícil. Había dejado pistas en su trabajo, pero uno tenía que saber dónde buscar para encontrarlos y entonces trabajar para entenderlas._

_El hermano mayor era el cazador. Alto y musculoso. Poseía un encanto demoledor, que ella estaba segura, en las circunstancias correctas podría ser letal. El menor era el rastreador, si bien no en el sentido tradicional, usaba tecnología para encontrar a su presa. Era más alto y delgado que su hermano mayor, menos agraciado por lo mismo, pero también poseía un encanto, más simple, a su alrededor. Un aire inocente que su no se reflejaba en los ojos de su hermano. Había observado a uno recolectar la información que necesitaban para cazarla y a al otro poner las piezas en orden para entenderla. Eliminando las cosas al azar y dejando un patrón claro que sabía los conduciría a ella. Cada uno de ellos excelente en su rol en el equipo, cada uno de ellos inteligente en su propia manera._

_El mayor era también el que mantenía la paz, parándose entre su más joven y volátil hermano y su padre, calmando las aguas cuando la tormenta comenzaba a gestarse. Había observando una y otra vez como se interponía entre ellos, tranquilizaba a su padre, calmaba a su hermano, apaciguaba las llamas de rabia que quemaban calientes y brillantes entre ellos. Ella sabía que sin él no habría nadie que calmara ese fuego, nadie para calmar la ira._

_Y así era como ella iba a destruirles._

_Podía ver el dolor que la constante provocación y discusión entre su familia le causaba. Ver cómo lo lastimaba que ellos pelearan tan fuerte y seguido como lo hacían._

_Sonrió._

_Iba a hacer su dolor real. Tan real que cada vez que su hermano levantara la voz con rabia, el mayor caería de rodillas, hasta que con un grito de rabia final, el hermano que había luchado tanto por proteger, sería el que le mataría._

_Sin él, los otros dos simplemente se harían pedazos._

_Estaban casi sobre ella y se estaba quedando sin lugares para esconderse. Pronto ellos vendrían a cazarla. Sin embargo ella no los iba a dejar ganar sin pagar un precio._

_Ojo por ojo_

_Camino hacia la habitación de motel que compartían. Trabajando rápidamente en la puerta, caminó hacia los bolsos que estaban en las camas. Sin necesidad de revisarlas, sabía cuál pertenecía a su objetivo. Incluso en la supuesta seguridad de la habitación, el hijo mayor, protegería a su hermano de los malvados que pudiesen intentar pasar por su puerta._

_Abrió la bolsa que quería y rajó el forro interior. Rápidamente deslizó la pequeña bolsa en la abertura, cerró los ojos y apoyó las manos en el bolso, mientras murmuraba el pequeño encantamiento. _

"_Obscura"_

_Sonrió mientras la abertura desaparecía frente a ella. Cerrando el bolso dejó el cuarto y caminó al auto estacionado, pasando su mano suavemente, por el lado de este. Era una belleza y sabía que su dueño lo codiciaba. Reclinándose sobre el, tomó un plumón blanco de su bolsillo y rápidamente dibujó los símbolos que deseaba en su techo y repitió el encantamiento. Una risita quería escapar de ella cuando se desvanecieron frente a sus ojos. Incluso si encontraban la bolsa no encontrarían esto._

_Si la ira de su hermano no lo mataba, entonces el amor por su auto lo haría._

_Era después de todo, familia también._

_Lo destruiría y después los destruiría a todos ellos. Atormentándoles que ellos habían dejado pasar esto. Algo tan obvio que estaba escondido a plena vista._

_Lanzó una carcajada y desapareció por la calle._

**Ahora:**

Dean lentamente comenzó a despertar.

El dolor en su pecho se irradiaba, provocando que sus brazos hormiguearan en una manera desagradable. Sabía que tenía al menos un tubo en su garganta y podía sentir otros más en otras partes. También sabía que los cables que salían de él hacia las máquinas eran una extensión de su propia existencia. Lo estaban manteniendo aquí. Ayudándole en su batalla. Trató de abrir sus ojos, pero solo logró un ligero pestañeo.

Voces volaban en su cabeza, hablándole a él o acerca de él. Entonces sintió una punzada breve en su muslo y todos los otros dolores comenzaron a disiparse. Le habían dado algo para aliviar su molestia, eso era obvio, pero no lo que él quería. Necesitaba poder decirle a Sam lo que había encontrado, necesitaba que lo supiera, para que así pudiesen detener los ataques. Dean peleo con el adormecimiento que flotaba ahora libremente por sus venas, pero era demasiado y el alivio era tan grande, que finalmente dejó de luchar.

Lo sobrepasó y lo hundió nuevamente en la nada.

John irrumpió en la recepción y avanzando a grandes zancadas, ignorando la pequeña fila de personas.

Con solo ver su cara, nadie reclamó.

"Recibí una llamada… mi hijo Dean. Me dijeron que viniera inmediatamente" le ladró a la niña tras el escritorio.

La enfermera sonrió al hombre que estaba atendiendo disculpándose y volteó a su computadora, mirando brevemente John. "¿Cuál es el apellido de Dean?"

"Andrews. Aparece como Andrews".

Observó la pequeña expresión de simpatía que cruzó su rostro, antes que ella la enmascarara con aire profesional "Un minuto" marco una extensión "¿Julie? Soy Claire. La familia de Dean Andrews está acá" ella hizo una pausa, obviamente escuchando instrucciones. "Gracias Julie. Voy a mandarlos hacia arriba"

Ella sonrió suavemente a John "Dean está en el cuarto piso. Si toman el ascensor que está detrás suyo, Julie va a estarles esperando"

John asintió agradeciéndole y los dos Winchesters caminaron en silencio y llamaron al ascensor, ninguno de ellos hablando en el corto camino hacia el piso de la UCI, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Una enfermera de alrededor de veinte años estaba esperándoles apenas ellos salieron del ascensor. "Buenas noches, ¿Sr. Andrews? Mi nombre es Julie, la oficina del doctor Wallace está justo aquí. Desea hablar con ustedes antes que vea a Dean".

"Bien"

Se volteó y camino por el pasillo. John la observó desaparecer en una habitación un par de puertas más allá. Bajó la vista cuando el doctor tocó su brazo.

"Sé que ansía ver a Dean, pero me gustaría hablar un momento con usted primero. ¿Este es su otro hijo?" Sam asintió "¿Quizá le gustaría que nos esperará acá?"

John tomó del brazo a Sam y lo acercó hacia él. "No. Si usted tiene algo que decirme, mi hijo debiese escucharlo también" Sam lo miró agradecido.

"Muy bien" El doctor les indicó el camino hacia su oficina y los siguió. Les indicó que se sentaran en las sillas frente a su escritorio.

Revisó las notas que tenía en sus manos brevemente.

"Encontraron a Dean en el pasillo, bajo la estación de enfermeras. La enfermera que estaba de turno, había hablado con él hacía menos de una hora y estaba bien. Tuvieron una emergencia en el piso y estaban trabajando en ella cuando Dean colapsó. Cuando llegaron junto a él, les pareció que estaba teniendo otro ataque de migraña o una convulsión. Estaba arrodillado y absolutamente angustiado. Poco después que lo encontraron tuvo un ataque violento de vómitos. Todo lo que botó era sangre. Las enfermeras lograron levantarlo y llevarlo a la habitación, pero aparentemente todo el estrés, las convulsiones y el vómito, gatillaron un ataque al corazón. Tuvo un paro cardiaco… su corazón se detuvo. Logramos traerlo de vuelta, pero tuvimos que instalarle un ventilador. Está conectado a soporte vital y a un dispensador continuo de medicación para el dolor."

El doctor pasó una mano por su cabello.

"Siendo sincero, nunca he visto una situación como esta. Es muy repentina. Los síntomas indican a que Dean tiene un problema cardiaco, pero nuestros exámenes anteriores, muestran que no es el caso. Tiene una hemorragia interna en su estómago, pero aún no hemos sido capaces de determinar de dónde proviene o detenerla. Le colocamos un drenaje, pero él está muy débil para operarlo. Lamentablemente no lo resistiría."

John observó los gestos y nerviosismo del hombre frente a él, sabiendo con qué iba a golpearlo. Le evitó la molestia "¿Dean está muriendo, verdad?".

Notó que Sam giraba para observarlo directamente y puso una mano en su rodilla, pero nunca quitó los ojos de los del doctor.

Observó que se acomodaba incómodo en el asiento y tragaba. "Lo siento mucho. Lo tenemos con Morfina a libre disposición para que esté más cómodo, pero realmente no hay nada más que podamos hacer por él."

"Quiero ver a mi hijo" John se puso de pie "Ahora".

"Por supuesto. Por acá" el doctor se volteó hacia Sam "Tu hermano tiene un montón de tubos y cables, en él y sobre él, pero no está sufriendo ningún dolor en este momento. Tienes que aferrarte a ese pensamiento cuando lo veas".

Las luces del cuarto estaban atenuadas. Solo la pequeña luz junto a la cama iluminaba la habitación, dándole un brillo casi etéreo a la pálida piel de Dean. Los Winchester rompieron filas para pararse uno a cada lado de la cama en que yacía Dean. Su piel estaba más pálida que las sábanas que lo cubrían, excepto por las oscuras ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos. Sam observó la cantidad de máquinas que se ubicaban a ambos lados de la cama; el ventilador, inyectando aire en sus pulmones, los monitores en su pecho y manos, el goteo intravenoso en cada una de sus manos.

Estaba absolutamente inmóvil. Ni siquiera un pequeño pestañeo de vida escapaba de él. Lo único que se movía en la habitación era el ventilador. Los tres Winchester parecían congelados en el momento. El doctor salió de la habitación discretamente para darles privacidad.

Sam finalmente se movió, tomando la mano de su hermano e inclinándose sobre él. "¿Dean? No sé si puedes escucharme, pero perdona. No quería enojarme contigo, por favor no… " fue incapaz de utilizar la palabra mueras "…te vayas sin que al menos pueda decirte esto. Sigue peleando hermano grande… por mi… por favor" Sam sintió una mano en su hombro. Su papá ahora estaba de pie tras él.

"Todo va a salir bien, Sam"

Sam tomó su bolso de donde lo había dejado en el suelo. "Voy a averiguar qué es lo que está causando esto" lo dejó en la mesa que estaba a los pies de la cama y la movió en frente a la silla que estaba junto a la cama. La bajó y sacó el cuaderno de su padre. Lo abrió y comenzó a revisar las entrevistas que John había realizado a los familiares de las víctimas.

John se quedó un momento observándolo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Sam levanto la cabeza "¿Adónde vas?"

"Necesito hacer una llamada. No me demoraré" John observó a Dean una vez más antes de deslizarse por la puerta.

Sam suspiró y comenzó con la primera entrevista.

La primera víctima había sido una mujer de 35 años, casada, con dos hijos. Johanne Grey. Hospitalizada tres veces con hemorragia en su útero hasta que la última vez que la habían llevado, se había desangrado frente a ellos. Su esposo había llegado tarde del trabajo y la había encontrado. John había logrado sacarle al tipo que no había estado realmente "trabajando" hasta tarde, salvo que llamaras un rapidito con tu secretaria en la oficina trabajo.

La segunda víctima. Hombre. 34 años. Paul Scott. Su esposa había estado fuera de casa, comprando, cada vez que había tenido un ataque. Sus piernas no lo habían sostenido y había sido incapaz de caminar. Para el momento en que llegaron al hospital ya había fallecido. La última vez había sufrido una trombosis venosa profunda y una embolia pulmonar. El desarrollo de ambos, tan rápido, que no había alcanzado a llegar al hospital.

La tercera era una mujer. Pauline Adams. Su hijo se había escapado del colegio y la había encontrado, con una hemorragia cerebral. Aparentemente el hijo la había encontrado tres veces anteriores, desmayada e inconsciente durante el día.

La cuarta víctima había tenido más diversión antes de morir. Cinco sospechas de ataque cardiaco mientras estaba en la cama con su esposa. Sam levantó las cejas "¿Por qué no detenerse después de los primeros dos?" John aparentemente había tenido la misma idea y se lo había preguntado a la esposa.

"¡Solo papá puede salir bien parado con una pregunta como esa! ¡A Dean lo hubiesen dado una cachetada y yo no me habría atrevido a preguntar!"

La viuda había respondido que su esposo tenía un sano apetito sexual. John había escrito "no compartido" en su cuaderno al lado de la respuesta. Seis veces era una delicia, había terminado y se había ido. Sam se rio con la nota de su padre deseando poder enseñársela a su hermano, sabiendo que también habría carcajeado.

A diferencia del caso de Dean, los incidentes habían sucedido a lo largo de un mes más o menos. Sin embargo, igual que Dean, habían escalado en intensidad hasta que finalmente la víctima había muerto.

Sam sacudió su cabeza.

No había ningún vínculo entre las víctimas y la manera en que había decidido matarles de la forma en que lo había hecho. Sabían que había elegido a las víctimas a propósito. Había ido a la escuela con ellos y cado uno. Había tenido problemas con ella de una u otra manera y ella se los había devuelto con creces. Había espaciado los asesinatos y modificado el modus operandi lo suficiente para que la policía y el hospital no ataran cabos, pero Bobby lo había hecho. Conocía al padre de una de las víctimas y asistido al funeral. El hecho que compañeros de colegio y amigos cayeran como moscas, le había llamado la atención. Había investigado y encontrado el caso. Había estado ayudando a Caleb con otro trabajo, por eso se lo había pasado a John. Sam casi deseaba que no lo hubiese hecho, pero eso significaría que en vez de Dean, él habría sido el que estaba en esa cama.

Se levantó y observó a Dean nuevamente. No estaba seguro, pero parecía que el color de su hermano estaba ligeramente mejor que antes. "¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me llamaste por teléfono para hacerme enojar? ¿Qué pasa si no podemos arreglar esto, Dean y la última vez que hablamos yo estaba enojado contigo?"

"Ya te dije. Vamos a arreglar esto. ¿Cómo va la investigación?"

Sam se volteó al sonido de la voz de su papá y rápidamente se secó la cara "Solo estaba revisando tus notas. Viendo si encontraba alguna conexión. ¿A quién llamaste?"

"Al Pastor Jim"

"¿Al pastor Jim?" Sam lo miró preocupado.

John caminó hasta quedar a su lado. "No por eso. Jim es un experto en brujería. Ha desarmado un par de aquelarres en su tiempo. Quería que revisara las bolsas, para ver si podía encontrar una manera de detener esto" John sacó una petaca y dos bolsas plásticas de su bolsillo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Sam levantó las bolsas y examino sus contenidos.

"una son las muestras de la casa de la víctima número ocho. La otra es una mezcla para probar algo. Lamento haberme demorado. Jim me estaba dando las instrucciones por el teléfono. Tuve que buscar las cosas que necesitaba del maletero" derramó algo del contenido de la petaca en la tapa y vació las muestras dentro. Sam observó, mientras su padre colocaba un polvo sobre estas. El líquido se volvió azul y su padre maldijo. "Está escondiendo las bolsas. Jim cree que permanecen ocultas hasta después que la víctima muere, solo para asegurarse de que si se investiga, los familiares ni nadie relacione una cosa con la otra. No es que fuera muy probable".

"Entonces la bolsa está oculta. ¿Cómo diablos vamos a encontrarla, entonces?"

"Jim ha estado trabajando en una fórmula por años. Funciona con el ocultamiento, como el luminol funciona con la sangre. La trae con él. Vamos a rociar el cuarto y el auto. Espero que así aparezca".

"¿Y si no aparece?" Sam lo miró hacia arriba y luego observó a Dean.

"Bueno, entonces mi increíblemente inteligente hijo menor, va a encontrar el gatillador y tendremos más tiempo para ampliar la búsqueda" John le sonrió confortándolo. "Necesito encontrarme con Jim en el motel. La posibilidad es que la bolsa esté ahí… Odio tener que pedirte esto, pero ¿te puedes quedar con Dean? ¿me llamas si algo sucede?"

Sam podía ver cuan desgarrado se sentía su padre entre dejarlo ahí por su cuenta. Dejar a Dean y resolver la situación antes que algo más sucediera o se gatillara otro ataque y matara a su hermano. "Está bien papá. Como tu dijiste… vamos a resolver esto. No puedes hacerlo parado aquí"

John se fue y Sam decidió reescribir las notas en forma de lista. Ver si había algo que se le hubiese pasado. No quería encender el computador, con todas las máquinas de la habitación. No sabiendo si podría interferir con alguna de ellas y no dispuesto a arriesgarse. Buscó en su bolso por un lápiz y suspiró cuando no encontró ninguno. El cuaderno que había estado ocupando su padre, estaba lleno también. Se puso de pie.

"Solo voy a ver si puedo conseguir un lápiz y algo de papel. Pórtate bien"

Sam se quedó tieso por un momento, preguntándose si los ojos de su hermano se habían movido bajos sus parpados cerrados o lo había imaginado. Se quedó ahí unos minutos, pero no sucedió nada, así que fue a buscar a la enfermera.

Recién había llegado a la estación cuando las alarmas se encendieron en el cuarto de Dean. Se volvió corriendo desesperado.

La vista que lo recibió lo hizo detenerse inmediatamente.

Dean se había sacado los monitores a tirones, cuando había movido sus manos para agarrar su objetivo.

Sus manos estaban sangrando donde las vías intravenosas habían sido arrancadas de ellas.

Había agarrado el tubo del respirador y estaba tirándolo fuera de sus pulmones. Dos enfermeras lo empujaron hacia el lado corriendo apresuradas hacia la cama para intentar contenerlo.

Sam se adelantó "!No, Dean! ¡para!"

Dean estaba en autopiloto. Había decidido que a no quería un tubo en su garganta y el tubo se iba. Nadie iba a detenerle en su liberación.

El doctor llegó a la habitación e instruyó a las enfermeras que lo dejaran sacarse el tuvo. "Van a lastimarlo más si tratan de detenerlo. Déjenlo que termine".

Dean estaba sacando el tubo por su boca en medio de arcadas. Lentamente tirando otro pedazo entre cada espasmo de su cuerpo.

Todo lo que podían hacer era mirar.

Sam sentía que estaba observando mientras su hermano se suicidaba. Sabiendo que el tubo era lo que mantenía a Dean respirando.

Sam se volteó hacia el doctor cuando el tubo salió completo y Dean dejó escapar un bajo y largo gemido de dolor, para finalmente desvanecerse sin sentido en la cama.

"¡¿Cómo diablos se supone que va a respirar ahora?!"

Sam observó las tres caras frente a él y se dio cuenta que acababa de expresar lo mismo que ellos estaban pensando.

**Notas de fin de capitulo:**

Mary, la autora se disculpa si es que hay algún tipo de tecnicismo médico que esté mal, ya que no tiene entrenamiento médico. También dice que básicamente lo que le ocurre a Dean es una maldición, así que puede hacer lo que quiera: D Pregunta si es hacer trampa o no.

Yo me preguntó qué irá a pasar ahora. ¿Podrán encontrar cual es el gatillador Sam y John, porque aunque Dean ya lo sepa no sé cómo podría decírselos. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están?. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia. Es una bruja mala, mala, muy mala...

Disclaimer: "Peleando a la muerte" es la traducción de "Fight to the Death" de Smudge93. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/5061101/1/Fight-To-The-Death

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de Supernatural es de la Warner y lo demás de ella.

s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%

**Capítulo 7: "Tan cerca y sin embargo…"**

Dean no quería yacer ahí, acostado e indefenso. Necesitaba hablar con Sam. Necesitaba decirle a su hermano como resolver esto.

Un poco de su fuerza había regresado mientras no estaba poniendo atención. La utilizó para pelear el entumecimiento que sentía, forzándose a despertar. Estaba casi ahí, a punto de recuperar la consciencia, pero todavía estaba el maldito tubo en su garganta.

Necesitaba hablar con Sam y esa maldita cosa estaba en medio del camino.

Dean le ordenaba a su cuerpo que le respondiera. A sus brazos que funcionaran. Sin embargo, él fue el más sorprendido de que lo hicieran. Agarrando el maldito tubo tiró, hizo arcadas y tiró nuevamente. Probablemente habría sido una agonía si no estuviera flotando en un mar de analgésicos. Podía sentir que empezaba a perder la consciencia con el esfuerzo que estaba realizando, pero se forzó a continuar. Cuando sintió manos sobre él, renovó sus esfuerzos de sacar la maldita cosa fuera de su cuerpo y cuando lo dejaron en paz, se dio cuenta que el tubo estaba más afuera que adentro, que podía sacarlo. Con un esfuerzo final tiró del último tramo y lo sacó. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, que realmente no era tan profunda y pese a sus esfuerzos por permanecer despierto, se desmayó.

El doctor Wallace se acercó a la cama y Sam observó que pedía a la enfermera traer algo "¿Dean?. ¿Dean, puedes escucharme?".

Sam observó por cualquier signo que indicara que su hermano reaccionaba a la voz del doctor, pero no encontró ninguno. Se movió al lado de su cama y descubrió que si miraba fijamente, podía distinguir el débil movimiento del pecho de Dean. "¿Dean?" Observó el rostro de su hermano buscando algún indicio de reacción, pero no encontró nada "¿Y ahora qué? ¿Van a colocarle el tubo nuevamente?"

El doctor negó con su cabeza "No vale la pena el sufrimiento que podemos causarle" La enfermera volvió con una cánula en sus manos y la colocó en la nariz de Dean.

"¿Eso va a ser suficiente?"

"Vamos a tener que monitorearlo. Ver si puede estar sin el ventilador, pero no quiero volver a colocárselo salvo que sea absolutamente necesario" El doctor y la enfermera volvieron a ubicar los monitores de regreso en el lugar correcto y la enfermera reinsertó la vía intravenosa. "Creo que le quitaremos también el dispensador automático de analgesicos. Si lo necesita, le inyectaremos la medicación para el dolor, por el suero"

"¿Por qué?"

"Quiero ver que sucederá si retiramos un poco nuestra intervención, si él recupera la consciencia" el doctor revisó los monitores y a Dean nuevamente. "parece más fuerte de lo que estaba hace un rato atrás. Hace una hora, no podría haberse sacado el tubo, de hecho, todavía estoy sorprendido que haya sido capaz de hacerlo"

Sam vio la cara del doctor "¿Qué pasa?"

"Si no supiera lo contrario, diría que tu hermano tiene una ligera mejoría, pero viendo lo mal que estaba, cualquier cosa es un paso en la dirección correcta" el doctor recorrió la habitación con la vista por primera vez "¿Dónde está tu padre?"

"Tuvo que salir por un rato. Nuestro ministro quiso venir a ver a Dean. Papá fue a buscarlo"

"Ah" el doctor asintió "Bueno, parece que la diversión terminó por el momento. Vamos a monitorearlo cada quince minutos, hasta que estemos seguros que está respirando por su cuenta y que no estamos afectando la cantidad de oxigeno que su cuerpo necesita. Tiene mejor color".

Sam volvió a observar a su hermano y notó que el doctor tenía razón. El color de Dean estaba volviendo. Lo que sea que había gatillado el ataque, parecía que estaba perdiendo su efecto. Todo lo que tenían que hacer ahora era mantenerlo de esa forma.

Como si el doctor hubiese podido leer su mente "Parece estar peleando para recuperarse, pero todavía necesitamos averiguar qué está causando los ataques. Si sufriese otro ataque, en el delicado estado en que se encuentra… Bueno, digamos solamente que no sería bueno".

Sam permaneció de pie cuando el doctor se retiró. Pegado en el mismo lugar, al lado de su hermano. Observando fijamente para asegurarse que seguía respirando. Notó a la enfermera cuando regresó que hacía algo a su hermano, pero no se movió, nunca quitó los ojos de su pecho. No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo permaneció así, hasta que finalmente se convenció de que Dean no se iba a morir ahí en frente de él. Con un largo suspiro y un pequeño resoplido se sentó nuevamente en la silla y trató que su cabeza funcionara revisando las notas frente a él.

El Pastor Jim estaba esperando a John fuera de la habitación del motel, cuando regresó. Saludó a su compañero cazador, con un apretón de manos y maldijo cuando Jim tiró de su brazo, para abrazarlo "Te ves como una mierda, John. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?"

"Dean está muriendo en el hospital. ¿Qué te hace pensar que he dormido algo?"

Jim observó a su viejo amigo nuevamente "¿Qué tan malo es?"

"De momento, mal. Esta con soporte vital y yo no tengo una puta idea de qué está gatillando los ataques que sigue sufriendo. Jim, uno más y podría no lograrlo". John bajó la cabeza "Si yo lo pierdo…"

"Hey. No vamos a perder a Dean ¿me entiendes?" Caminó hacia su auto y sacó su bolso. "Traje media docena de botellas en spay con esta cosa que te había dicho. Veamos si podemos encontrar la maldita bolsa de hechizos. ¿Supongo que Sam está con Dean mientras nosotros hacemos esto?"

"Sehh. Está tratando de ver qué pasó con las otras víctimas y qué podría estar causando los ataques de Dean.

"Bueno, no podría pensar en alguien mejor para hacer eso. Vamos. Comencemos a trabajar".

Los dos hombres entraron en la habitación. Jim puso el bolso en la mesa y sacó dos botellas de líquido rosado. Le pasó una a John "Ok. No necesita mucho. Si toca algo que tenga magia, el líquido se volverá morado"

John tiró un poco en la mesa y observo que la superficie se volvía de un tono rosado "¿Queda de ese color para siempre?"

"No. Al secarse vuelve a su color normal. Al menos sabremos cuando terminamos y si nos saltamos algo".

John le devolvió una sonrisa forzada "Bien, porque si no tú tendrías que explicarle a Dean, por qué toda su ropa terminó de ese color"

Jim rio "Valdría la pena, solo para ver su cara"

John asintió "¿Quieres revisar aquí o en el auto?"

"El auto. ¿Tienes las llaves de Dean?" John sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se las entregó a Jim.

Sam reviso nuevamente la información que su papá había recolectado de los familiares de las víctimas, respecto a los síntomas y notó algo. Pensaba que había encontrado algo. No estaba seguro y verificarlo significaba dejar a Dean solo otra vez. Se paró indeciso por un momento y camino hacia el lado de su hermano tomando su mano. "Necesito hacer un par de llamadas. Voy a estar justo al final del pasillo… esta vez hablo en serio, Dean. Intenta portarte bien ¿ok? No más tironeo de cables o tubos". Sam bajo la vista hacia su mano y por un segundo le pareció que Dean había apretado de vuelta, pero no pasó nada. Sam se inclinó y susurro en el oído de su hermano "Sigue peleando, Dean".

Atravesó la puerta, cuaderno y teléfono en la mano y se volteó para dar una última mirada antes de apresurarse en probar su teoría.

Caminó hasta el final del pasillo y se detuvo en la ventana que daba al estacionamiento. Afirmó el cuaderno en el borde y abrió su teléfono, resoplando ligeramente cuando vio que no había señal "Genial" Se volvió y camino hasta la estación de enfermeras.

Sonrió cuando la enfermera en turno levantó la cabeza. "Hola tu… ¿Sam, verdad?"

"Si, no hay cambios. ¿Un teléfono?"

"No hay ninguno en este piso, pero si vas al piso 6, hay una sala para familiares y un teléfono público ahí. Es la segunda puerta a la derecha, saliendo del ascensor"

Sam le sonrió agradeciendo "No me demoro nada"

"De todas maneras, tenemos que revisar a Dean y realizar algunos procedimientos. Te hubiéramos pedido igual que esperaras fuera de la habitación".

"Ok. Gracias de nuevo" Sam se dirigió al ascensor y subió al sexto piso. Una vez que llegó a la sala de familiares, se sentó en la silla al lado del teléfono y marcó el número anotado en el cuaderno de su papá.

Paul Grey respondió al tercer timbre.

"Hola. Habla Sam Andrews. Estoy trabajando con el agente especial Horne, quien estaba investigando el fallecimiento de su esposa y me preguntaba si podría responderme un par de preguntas más?"

"¿Qué no les he respondido suficientes ya?" por el sonido de su voz, Sam se dio cuenta que Paul Grey había estado bebiendo.

"Solamente cuatro preguntas. Lo prometo" Sam consideró el silencio que siguió su conversación como permiso para preguntar "¿Su esposa sufrió cuatro ataques?"

"Si".

"¿Fueron avanzando en intensidad y volviéndose peor uno que el otro y entre ellos su esposa se recuperaba?"

"Si… Ya le dije a tu compañero esto… ¿por qué me hacen perder el tiempo?"

Sam presionó "¿Usted llego a casa y la encontró todas las veces o ella tuvo algún episodio mientras usted estaba en casa?"

"La encontré todas las veces"

Sam tomó un largo aliento esperando que no le cortaran el teléfono "¿Cómo se sentía su esposa respecto a que usted tenía una aventura?"

"¿Cómo diablos crees tú que se sentía?" El enojo de Paul se transmitía por el teléfono.

El estómago de Sam dio un pequeño salto con la confirmación.

"¿Ella sabía, verdad? ¿Qué la estaba engañando?"

La voz de Paul en vez de enojada, sonó tensa esta vez "Sabía. Estaba matándola. Destrozándola por dentro, pero yo no podía parar" notó la restricción en la voz del hombre y supo que estaba llorando "el sexo ya no era más divertido con ella. Estaba desesperada por tener hijos. Era todo tan clínico y mecánico. Yo necesitaba un alivio. Ella sabía… nunca dijo nada… solo quería que la dejara embarazada. Pienso que tenía miedo de encararme y eso la destruyó. Soy un bastardo. Ahora ella está muerta y nunca voy a poder compensarla. ¿Estás contento ahora?"

"No, no realmente, pero usted nos ha ayudado bastante, así que gracias" Sam ni siquiera espero a que el hombre contestara y solo colgó.

Hojeó buscando el número de la familia de Pauline Adams y les llamo. "Hola. Habla Sam Andrews. Creo que usted habló con mi compañero el agente especial Horne, acerca de la muerte de su esposa".

La voz era fría y sin emoción. Diferente a la del hombre anterior "Es verdad. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?"

"¿Me preguntaba si podría hablar con su hijo, solo por un momento?"

"No. Greg está consternado por lo que sucedió a su madre. Por encontrarla de esa manera. Me temo que no puede hablar con él"

"¿Puedo preguntarle a usted, entonces? Por favor ¿su esposa estaba molesta porque su hijo se escapaba de la escuela?"

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver?"

"Por favor. Necesito saber. Hay otra persona enferma y sé que estas preguntas parecen un poco extrañas, pero… necesito que me conteste"

El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro y Sam contuvo el aliento. "Greg cree que Pauline tuvo esos ataques porque él estaba escapándose de la escuela. Cree que de alguna manera se los provocó. Le he dicho que es estúpido, pero sabía cómo su madre odiaba que él se escapara. Siempre estaba diciéndole que era un desperdicio de cerebro".

Sam se sintió casi contento con lo que escuchó. Estaba en lo correcto. Podía sentirlo. Agradeció al hombre por su tiempo y se sentó en la silla.

La bruja había usado a sus familias en contra de las víctimas. Había deseado muertas a las personas que había elegido por sus propias razones, pero disfrutaba haciendo sufrir también a las familias. Tenía que ser algo que ellos estaban haciendo lo que estaba causando los ataques.

Johanne Grey. Su esposo había dicho que la estaba destrozando por dentro y que quería tener un bebé más que nada en el mundo. Considerando lo que su esposo estaba haciendo y cómo había muerto. Había impedido que quedara embarazada lo que lo alejaba cada vez más. Hacía su relación cada vez más difícil y causaba a Joanne más dolor. Ella había sufrido un ataque cada vez que él la estaba engañando.

Pauline Adams había muerto de una hemorragia cerebral y su mayor preocupación había sido que su hijo desperdiciara su inteligencia escapándose de clases. Había sufrido un ataque cada vez que él lo había hecho. El la había encontrado.

_Yo soy el que estaba con Dean o lo encontró. Soy yo. Yo estoy gatillándolos ¿pero cómo?_

Sam se sentó, por un minuto, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, intentando pensar acerca de qué había estado haciendo cuando los ataques de Dean habían sucedido. Había estado con Dean en el primero y en el segundo… pero para el tercero no había estado ni cerca.

Suspiró.

Algo estaba escapándosele, pero no sabía qué.

Marcó el número de su papá.

"Aló" John sonaba molesto. Sam no pensaba que la búsqueda en el hotel y el auto habían dado algún resultado.

"Soy yo. ¿Cómo les ha ido?"

"No bien. He revisado casi toda la habitación y todas las cosas de Dean y nada ¿Cómo está Dean?"

Sam tragó saliva dándose cuenta de repente que su papá se iba a molestar con el hecho de que no le había llamado antes. "Tuvo un pequeño episodio"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Fue otro ataque? ¿Qué paso?" Sam podía sentir el enojo creciendo en la voz de su padre.

"Se sacó el ventilador"

Cerró los ojos y esperó a que estallara la tormenta. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

"¡¿Él qué?! ¡¿Cómo diablos pasó algo así?! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡¿Se lo pusieron nuevamente?! ¡¿Por qué no estás con él, cuidándolo?!"

Sam trató de sentarse en su molestia y responder las preguntas de su padre en orden. "Se sacó el ventilador. Parece que recuperó la conciencia lo suficiente para decidir que no lo quería más. Está bien por el momento, le pusieron oxigeno y están monitoreándolo. El doctor decidió que sería mucho estrés para Dean volver a poner el tubo" Sam tomó aliento "Tuve que venir más arriba para usar el teléfono. Creo que encontré algo, pero necesitaba hablar con algunos de los familiares para estar seguro"

"¿O sea que lo dejaste solo para seguir una pista?" Sam podía saborear la molestia en la voz de John

Sam se alteró como resultado "Tu también lo dejaste para hacer lo mismo ¿sabes?"

"Si, pero pensaba que tú ibas a quedarte con él"

"Discúlpame por querer encontrar cual era el gatillador" Sam se dio cuenta que estaba casi gritando y bajó la voz, porque no deseaba ser desalojado de la sala.

"Da igual Sam. Nosotros no hemos encontrado nada acá y casi terminamos, así que te sugiero que muevas tu culo de regreso a tu hermano y te sientes a su lado hasta que yo llegue allá"

"Sí, señor" Sam colgó el teléfono bruscamente, resopló y dejó escapar un largo suspiro, intentando calmarse mientras lo hacía.

"¿Sam Andrews?" una enfermera mayor asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

Sam inmediatamente quedó en alerta "Soy yo ¿Qué pasa?"

"La enfermera Johnston llamó de la UCI. Te necesita abajo"

"Mierda" Sam estaba fuera de la habitación y corriendo por el corredor al instante. No esperó por el ascensor, solo se abalanzó por las escaleras bajando de tres escalones por vez.

La enfermera se dirigía hacia él apenas apareció por la puerta.

"Es tu hermano"

Sam sintió su propio corazón detenerse cuando el pánico lo apretó.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos. Como el capítulo anterior quedó un poco infartante, que me he apurado en subir el capítulo para que no tengan que esperar tanto. Finalmente llegamos a algunas conclusiones :D la única duda que me queda es si serán correctas o todavía están a tiempo. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por su comentarios. Me da mucho gusto que les esté gustando.

Disclaimer: "Peleando a la muerte" es la traducción de "Fight to the Death" de Smudge93. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/5061101/1/Fight-To-The-Death

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de Supernatural es de la Warner y lo demás de ella.

s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%

**Capítulo 8: "A punto de encontrar el camino"**

"¿Qué sucede?" Sam patinó deteniéndose bruscamente casi encima de la enfermera.

Ella levanto una mano tranquilizándole. "Lo siento. El pulso de Dean se comportó un poco extraño. Por un minutos pensamos que iba a sufrir otro ataque…"

Sam se adelantó por el lado "¿pero está bien?" se apresuró a entrar en la habitación de su hermano, llegando al lado de su cama. El rostro de Dean tenía un tono grisáceo que había avanzado por sus mejillas, pero no parecía tener dolor.

"Parece que se estabilizó nuevamente. Su pulso es normal. Su respiración es superficial, pero tranquila y no parece estar teniendo más problemas con ella. Fue tan rápido. Lo que sea que hizo que las alarmas sonaran ya pasó. Está nuevamente estable por ahora".

Sam se quedo de pie observando a Dean. Sabiendo que se estaban quedando sin tiempo y sin estar realmente seguro de qué más hacer. Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió las lagrimas empezar a formarse en ellos. Secó su cara cuando sintió que la enfermera se acercaba tras él.

"Creo que deberías llamar a tu papá" ella se dio cuenta de la mirada horrorizada de Sam "No por eso… tú necesitas alguien que te acompañe. Estas cansado y necesitas descansar. No le vas a hacer ningún bien a tu hermano, cuando despierte y vea que pareces un zombi"

Sam se volteo hacia ella y le sonrió agradecido "Gracias"

Ella pareció confundida "¿Por qué?"

"Usted dijo cuando despierte, no si despierta… y él va a despertar" la voz se le quebró un poco "Tiene que hacerlo".

La enfermera toco amablemente su brazo "¿quieres algo? ¿Un café? ¿Algo para comer? Voy a ver que te puedo conseguir"

"Un café estaría bien. Gracias" Sam se sentó nuevamente en la silla al lado de la cama. Tomo la mano de su hermano y espero hasta que ella salió para hablar.

"Es mi culpa, Dean. Algo que estoy haciendo es lo que está causando esto. Debería saber qué es. Estoy cerca. Lo sé. Pero estoy tan cansado, Dean… está ahí, frente a mí y no puedo ver qué es"

Sam estaba seguro esta vez de haber sentido el ligero apretón en su mano. Levantó la vista y su corazón se acelero al encontrar los ojos verdes de su hermano, devolviéndole la mirada.

John cerró el teléfono luego de hablar con su hijo menor y de un manotazo, arrastró todo lo que estaba frente la televisión tirándolo al piso. "¡Hija de perra!" Se volteó rápidamente cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Jim entrando apurado. El hombre sacudió la cabeza al ver a su amigo.

"¿Supongo que la búsqueda fue un fracaso?"

John se dejó caer en la cama con la cabeza baja "Tiene que estar aquí… Digo, sabemos que ella lo maldijo. Lo sabemos. ¡¿Entonces dónde está la maldita cosa?!" arrojó la botella de spray que tenía en su mano a la pared. Ambos hombres observando cuando la botella se rompió al impactar con la misma y más rosado se derramó en la ya manchada pared. "Todo el puto cuarto está rosado Jim. Dime que dejamos un pedazo sin revisar"

Jim observó minuciosamente el cuarto y negó con la cabeza "No. Creo que hemos hecho un trabajo minucioso aquí" se sentó junto a él "No está en el auto tampoco, John".

"Entonces estamos jodidos, Jim. Porque yo no sé dónde más buscar" la desolación en la postura de John rompió un poco el corazón de Jim. Sin importar todas las veces en que había querido llamar la atención a John respecto a la manera de tratar a sus hijos, sabía que ellos eran todo para él y perder a uno de ellos sería la peor cosa que podría pasarle.

"Vamos a resolver esto, John. Lo juro… de alguna manera, lo resolveremos"

"Vamos al hospital. Sam dijo que Dean se sacó el ventilador hace un rato. Quizá recupere algo la consciencia y podamos conversar con él. Ver si recuerda algo raro en los últimos días. Antes que matáramos a la bruja".

Jim recogió la botella del suelo, acomodó el tirante del bolso en su hombro y salió hacia el estacionamiento. Sabiendo que John estaba cerrando y venía tras él. "Toma las llaves de Dean" se las extendió a John, pero él se las empujó de regreso.

"Hazme un favor. Sígueme en el auto de Dean… quiero decir que puedo dejárselo a Sam para usarlo si necesitamos revisar algo más"

"Ya, ok" Jim apoyó la botella en el techo del auto para abrir la puerta y meter su bolso. John dio una mirada al interior del auto".

"¿Cuándo demorará en desvanecerse esta cosa rosada?"

"Otra media hora más o menos. A propósito" Jim apunto hacia la camioneta de John "No revisamos tu camioneta".

"Voy a darle una revisada antes que nos vayamos" arrebató la botella del techo del impala y se dirigió a la camioneta.

Jim lo detuvo de un grito "John, esa botella está filtrándose. Mejor toma una llena".

John se volteó para devolverle la botella a Jim, dando una mirada rápida hacia el auto. El pequeño aro morado en el techo del auto, llamó su atención. Volvió y roció el techo del auto, sonriendo lentamente cuando la pintura cambio de color. "Bueno…no me lo puedo creer" pasó sus dedos por el líquido "Maldijo el auto".

"Supongo que no lo hizo con los otros"

"No. No que yo sepa, pero no revisamos los autos de las víctimas en cuyas casas no encontramos bolsas" John rodeó el auto hasta el maletero y sacó el acelerante y el extinguidor que Dean mantenía en el.

Jim arqueó las cejas "¿Vas a incendiar el auto?"

John se rió de la cara de su amigo "No. Solo el techo"

Roció el techo con el acelerante y sacó su encendedor, haciendo girar la perilla y tocando con este el techo del Impala. Las llamas lamieron sobre la pintura del auto clásico. Su color azul confirmándoles, que había sido una maldición. John esperó hasta que las llamas se apagaron, agradecido que no había tenido que utilizar el extinguidor. Luego roció nuevamente el líquido en el auto. Dejó escapar un bufido, cuando el líquido se mantuvo rosado.

"¿Crees que con esto lo terminamos?" Jim tomó una botella de agua y lavó el liquido rosado del auto, examinando el daño en la pintura mientras lo hacìa.

John se encogió de hombros "Necesitamos ir a una de las casas donde no encontramos bolsa de hechizos, para ver si ella cambió su modus operandi" John se alejó a zancadas, abrió su camioneta y se subió diciéndole a Jim mientras lo hacía "Trata de seguirnos el paso"

Dean lo había sentido. La punzada de dolor en su cabeza que generalmente señalaba el inicio de otro ataque, pero esta vez había sido distinto. Había sido una breve punzada de dolor y entonces había desaparecido, recorriendo su mente y cuerpo, antes de disiparse en nada. Sin embargo, le había servido de propósito, ya que había seguido la punzada de agonía y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a la superficie.

Abrió sus ojos y fue consciente de que Sam se sentaba a su lado. Su hermano tenía la cabeza gacha y sostenía su mano. Sabía que Sam estaba hablando con él, pero su cerebro todavía seguía demasiado frito para dar sentido a sus palabras. Recogió cada poquito de fuerza que quedaba en él y le dio a su hermano un ligero apretón en su mano, esperando que fuera suficiente para que Sam lo notara.

Sam levantó la cabeza bruscamente y Dean deseo haber podido sonreír con la mirada de Sam que pasó de shock a alegría. Trató de hacer funcionar sus cuerdas vocales, pero su garganta se sentía como si hubiese estado tragando vidrios.

Sam se inclinó hacia él, con los codos apoyados en la cama. "No trates de hablar, Dean. Sé que soy yo" la voz de Sam se quebró completamente con la pequeña confesión "Papá está buscando la bolsa de hechizos en estos momentos…" dejó de hablar cuando la enfermera entró en la habitación.

"Dean despertó"

Ella se acercó y comenzó a revisar a Dean "Hola Dean. Que bueno tenerte de regreso. Nos diste un par de buenos sustos aquí. Tu hermano ha estado muy preocupado por ti"

Dean quería hablar con Sam… necesitaba hablar con él, pero su voz no quería colaborar. Sam y la enfermera trataron de hacerlo callar, pero él estaba determinado a hacer saber a su hermano lo que había descubierto.

"No" la palabra a penas, pasó por sus labios y observó que Sam se inclinó hacia él al escucharle y se sentó con una expresión confundida en su rostro.

"¿No? ¿No qué, Dean?" Sam había olvidado que no quería que Dean hablara.

La enfermera volvió a retener su atención. "Voy a traerle unas chispitas de hielo, para ayudar su garganta un poquito" Ella salió de la habitación y Sam se volvió hacia Dean.

"No… estés…" Dean sintió el cansancio que el esfuerzo de hablar le estaba causando.

"¿No estés qué, Dean?" Sam sabía que su hermano estaba intentando decirle algo importante.

La enfermera apareció de regreso con el hielo y se lo entregó a Sam "No lo dejes hablar mucho".

Sam tomó el vaso "Gracias, no lo voy a hacer. Lo prometo".

"Llámame si necesitas algo. Voy a traer al doctor para que lo revise pronto".

Sam asintió y se volvió nuevamente hacia Dean cuando salió "Toma" sostuvo el vaso mientras lograba que algunas chispas pasaran entre los labios de su hermano.

Dean se maravilló con la sensación del hielo contra el ardor de su garganta. "Sam. No. Gatillador…" la se comenzó a dar un ataque de toz.

"Tranquilo, Dean. Está bien. Ya sé. Ya sé que soy el gatillador"

A Dean le dolía la cabeza con el esfuerzo de intentar que sus palabras tuvieran sentido para él y su hermano "gatillador…"

Sam lo observó cuidadosamente "Dean no entiendo lo que estás tratando de decirme… ¿descubriste cuál es el gatillador?"

"Enojado"

"¿Qué?"

Sam se inclinó más cerca para escuchar y dio un salto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y John entró a grandes zancadas "¿Despertó?"

Se movió hacia la cama y fue a hablar pero Sam lo hizo callar "Está tratando de decirme algo"

"Encontramos la maldición" John sonrió a Sam.

"¿En verdad? ¿Dónde?" Sam se volteó para mirar a su papá y Dean cerró los ojos nuevamente, agotado con el esfuerzo de intentar hablar. Sabía que no podría estar despierto mucho rato más, pero si habían encontrado la bolsa, su descubrimiento no importaba tanto y él estaba tan, pero tan cansado.

Estaba en el auto. Fuimos a dos de las casas de las víctimas y había hechizado ambos autos también. Aparentemente cambió su modus operandi. Más fácil hechizar los autos que tener acceso a las casas. Si tenemos razón, debería empezar a sentirse mejor pronto".

Sam observó la pequeña sonrisa que cruzó la cara de su padre.

Cuando se volteó nuevamente, su hermano estaba durmiendo.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: "Peleando a la muerte" es la traducción de "Fight to the Death" de Smudge93. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/5061101/1/Fight-To-The-Death

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de Supernatural es de la Warner y lo demás de ella.

Hola a todos. El capitulo anterior quedó más tranquilo, así que pensé que nadie moriría si esperaba hasta hoy para poder subir el capitulo. El próximo ya lo tengo listo, así que lo subiré pronto. No me odien. Finalmente llegamos a alguna parte, lo único que me preocupa es si será suficiente… destruyeron la maldición del Impala, pero todavía no encuentran la bolsa... Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por su comentarios. Me da mucho gusto que les esté gustando.

_Nota del autor:_

_Un pequeño flash back en la historia, para que veamos de dónde la bruja sacó la idea. Una vez que esté completo, volveremos a la historia principal. _

_Alguien finalmente puso 2 más 2 juntos y le dio 4, pero quién… ¿todavía estarán a tiempo?_

**Capítulo 9: "¿Cazadores o cazados?"**

(Antes)

_Ellos habían estado siguiéndola. Cazándola, pero lo que no sabían era que ella había estado cazándolos a ellos también. Había escogido a cuál era al que quería herir, él que los haría sufrir a todos. Sonrió cuando entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron el banco tras ella._

_Escondida a plena vista. Le gustaba. Era su especialidad._

_Se maravilló con la ira que guardaba el joven cazador. Pronto la haría algo tangible, con vida propia. Una vida que drenaría y se llevaría la de su hermano._

_Los tres cazadores estaban sentados en la cafetería y el del medio trataba desesperadamente de ignorar la batalla campal que estaba ocurriendo a su lado._

"_Sam. No vienes con nosotros en esta cacería y es mi última palabra. Estamos hablando de una bruja, Sam. Cualquier cosa puede suceder" John tomó un sorbo de su café y miró a su hijo._

"_Exactamente. Es por eso mismo que debería ir. Yo fui el que descubrió quién era… ustedes dos todavía estarían dando tumbos si no fuera por mí ¿y esta es mi recompensa? Un golpe en la espalda y mandarme a esperar en una esquina…Bueno ¡no lo voy a hacer esta vez! No soy más un niño pequeño" siseó a su padre._

"_¡Tú vas a hacer lo que se te diga Sam Winchester!" John se estiró sobre la pesa y pinchó con su dedo a su hijo en el pecho. "Estoy harto de tu actitud. ¡Podrías aprender una o dos cosas de tu hermano!"._

_Sam se acercó quedando justo frente a la cara de su papá "¡Podría si tú siquiera me dejaras cazar con él! Podría perfectamente no existir si vas a dejarme atrás todo el tiempo. Estoy harto de esperar y preocuparme. Al menos si algo les pasa a alguno de ustedes yo estaría ahí para ayudar"_

"_¡Mas bien estorbar! ¿Recuerdas el simple "salar y quemar" en que dejé a Dean llevarte? En el que le disparaste en la pierna, la sal de roca en vez de al fantasma? ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiesen estado cazando otra cosa y hubieses disparado a tu hermano con plata o plomo en vez de sal?" John se volvió y apuntó a Dean "Él tampoco se concentra cuando estás alrededor. Se preocupa tanto por cuidarte que va a terminar dejándose matar ¿Eso es lo que quieres Sam? ¿Tu hermano muerto, solo para que puedas participar en la cacería?"_

"_¡Gente!" Dean se puso de pie y lo empujo a cada uno de regreso a su asiento "Es suficiente. Me están dando una jaqueca" suspiró apretándose el puente de la nariz y se volteó hacia su papá que estaba sentado frente a él "Déjalo venir con nosotros por esta vez. Sabemos quién es. Estamos casi seguros dónde está y sabemos qué es lo que es. Yo puedo hacer el reconocimiento y Sam se queda contigo. Por favor, ¿pueden dejar de pelearse, para que terminemos este trabajo y podamos irnos de aquí?"_

_John se puso de pie y tiró algo de dinero en la mesa "¡Bien, pero si se equivoca y terminas con una pierna llena de proyectiles, no vengas arrastrándote hacia mí! Necesito llenar el tanque de la camioneta. Los encuentro de vuelta en el motel. Ahí decidiremos cómo vamos a hacerlo"_

_Dean observó a su padre alejarse y se volteó a su hermano "Ustedes dos están partiéndome el maldito corazón ¿sabes? Estoy harto de esto, Sammy. Tú sabes cómo es él… es su show así que ¿por qué no lo dejas montarlo como le dé la puta gana?... ¿por qué siempre tienes que pelear con él?"_

"_¡Me trata como a un niño! ¡Sabía que te ibas a poner de su lado! Su muchacho dorado. ¡Siempre hace lo que le dicen! ¡Siempre sigue las órdenes de su papito! ¡¿Por qué no te haces crecer un par y te enfrentas con él de vez en cuando?!" Sam se cruzó de brazos y resopló._

_Dean se puso de lado enfrentándolo, su voz baja, muy consciente de que estaban llamando la atención de otros clientes del local "Te metí en la maldita cacería, Sam ¡¿Cómo es que eso es ponerme de su lado?! Y solo porque le muestro al hombre algo de puto respeto, no significa que soy un cobarde. Él lleva haciendo esto por un largo tiempo. Es bueno y además… los dos solo queremos mantenerte a salvo, Sam. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?"_

"_¿Y qué pasa contigo, Dean? ¿Quién te mantiene a ti a salvo?"_

"_Yo puedo cuidarme solo" Dean se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta._

"_¿Si? También yo" Sam siguió a su hermano._

"_¿En verdad?" cuando alcanzaron la puerta, Dean, deliberadamente devolvió la puerta de golpe, apretando a Sam con ella "¡Cuidado con la puerta, Sammy!"_

"_¡Es Sam!"_

_Los dos hermanos siguieron picándose todo el camino hacia el auto, sin notar que tenían audiencia._

_La bruja estaba sentada con su espalda hacia ellos en el banco detrás de donde ellos habían estado sentados. Se levantó y caminó al estacionamiento tras ellos. Sacudió su cabeza, su cabello corto y rubio cambiando a largo y rojo, cuando el hechizo de glamour que había creado para esconderse de ellos se desvaneció. Sabía que ellos habían averiguado de las bolsas de hechizos, así que tenía un pequeño plan de emergencia para las últimas víctimas, solo en caso de que ellos pudieran pasar el hechizo que las ocultaba. No iban a detenerla, no se los iba a permitir. Iba a maldecir los autos de las victimas también. Ella conocía a los cazadores, sabía cómo operaban… si encontraban uno, dejarían de buscar el otro. Un trabajo terminado y se movían al siguiente._

_**Ustedes dos están partiéndome el maldito corazón ¿sabes? **__Sonrió al recordar las palabras del cazador y el hecho de que no sabía cuán verdaderas terminarían siendo sus propias palabras. El guapo cazador rubio era por el que ella iba a ir. Iba a ser su última víctima, pero se aseguraría que pasara por lo mismo que las otras. Destruido por la única cosa que amaba, pero que lo hería al mismo tiempo. Su propia familia. En su caso, su hermano._

_Ellos podrían saber dónde estaba ella escondida, pero ella sabía dónde estaban ellos también y en un poco tiempo más los visitaría para sellar su suerte. Por ahora, sin embargo, se alegraba con la vista._

Sam estaba sentado en la silla, que ahora estaba pegada al lado de la cama de Dean. Descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, que tenía cruzados sobre la cama, solo un poco más abajo de los de Dean. Su cuerpo estaba doblado incómodamente hacia su hermano, alternando entre pequeñas siestas y vigilar la respiración de Dean y los monitores que todavía lo rodeaban.

John y Jm estaba justo fuera de la habitación, cerca de la puerta, hablando en callados susurros. "Creo que deberías enviar a Sam a revisar el resto de las casas. Necesita un respiro de estar echado en esa silla esperando que Dean despierte nuevamente" Jim miró rápidamente a la pose encogida de Sam mientras hablaba.

"Es buena idea Jim, pero creo que tú debieses sugerírselo. Está cansado y si yo lo hago, solo lo va a molestar" John restregó su mano por su frente. "Alguien debiese revisar y en verdad me gustaría quedarme esta vez y asegurarme que Dean esté bien" Jim apretó fuertemente el hombro de su amigo y asintió.

Se volteó y caminó hacia Sam, sentándose a los pies de la cama y aclarándose la garganta "¿Sam?"

Sam levantó cansadamente su cabeza de su posición y se volteó para observar al pastor "Hola ¿Qué pasa?"

"Me estaba preguntando si te haría bien un descanso. Necesitamos revisar los autos en las casas de las últimas víctimas y pensé que te haría bien salir a darte una vuelta, airearte un ratito… Yo te llamo al segundo en que Dean despierte".

Sam se enderezó y estiró "¿No puede papá ir?"

Se inclinó en su silla para observar hacia su padre. John había caminado hacia la ventana y estaba observando hacia la decreciente luz con una expresión indescifrable en su cara, pero la preocupación notándose claramente en las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

"Tu papá tiene más formularios y cosas del hospital que llenar y realmente necesita estar en caso de que el doctor necesite preguntarle algo o tener su permiso si Dean necesita algún tipo de tratamiento cuando despierte"

"Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí ¿verdad?" Sam sonrió levemente al Pastor Jim.

"Estoy tratando de sacarte al aire fresco por un rato. Distráete… ve a comprar algo decente para comer. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo?"

"No sé… igual que Dean. ¿Crees que van a tener que ponerle un tubo de alimentación si no despierta pronto? Se lo han hecho antes… no le gustó" Sam levantó la mano de Dean y le dio un apretón mientras hablaba, esperando y deseando que Dean le devolviera el gesto. No lo hizo.

Sam suspiró "No me haría mal salir de esta habitación por un rato" Levantó la vista para mirar a Dean nuevamente "¿Me vas a llamar al segundo en que abra los ojos?"

"Lo prometo" Sam se levantó y se estiró completamente esta vez "¿Cuántas hay que revisar?"

"Bueno, tu papá y ustedes muchachos, encontraron ocho bolsas y John y yo revisamos los autos de las siguientes dos víctimas, así que quedan por revisar solamente los autos de las últimas cinco víctimas"

"Podría ir y revisar con los familiares, de las casas donde a maldición estaba en los autos, solo para estar seguros de que no habían encontrado bolsas en la casa y no nos habían avisado"

"Nada menos que minucioso, joven señor Winchester"

"Ese soy yo"

"Toma. Traje el auto de Dean al hospital en caso de que lo necesitamos. Está estacionado al otro lado de la calle"

Jim le entregó las llaves del Impala y observó mientras lanzaba una mirada a su inmóvil hermano, casi como si estuviera esperando su permiso para tomarlas.

"No me demoraré mucho" Sam tomó uno de los cuadernos de su papá para ver las direcciones dónde tenía que ir y caminó hacia él. "¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer cuando regrese?".

John se volteó y le sonrió "Si. Gracias. ¿Por qué no traes algo liviano para Dean también, quizá sopa. Veamos si podemos hacerle comer algo cuando despierte…sabemos de antemano que no va a querer la comida del hospital".

"Sí. Lo haré ¿Me llamas cuando despierte?" John asintió y Sam se encaminó por el pasillo en dirección del Impala "Hola niña. ¿Tú también lo extrañas?" Sam restregó los residuos de spray rosado que todavía quedaba en la tapicería "Dios. Es bueno que no pueda ver esto. Le daría un ataque".

Encendió el auto y se dirigió a la primera casa, repitiendo las palabras de Dean una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras conducía. Dean había intentado decirle algo. Solo debía averiguar qué era. ¿Dean había descubierto que Sam era el que estaba gatillando los ataques? Su hermano le había dicho algo justo cuando John había entrado, pero Sam no le había entendido.

Esperaba que no fuera importante.

La primera casa era pequeña y de dos pisos y Sam estuvo complacido de ver que no tenía garaje y que había dos autos estacionados en la entrada. Estacionó el Impala, pasando la casa y agarró la botella del asiento del copiloto, dándose cuenta en ese momento que no tenía su chaqueta o su bolso. Ambos, estúpidamente esperándole en el lado de la cama de hospital de Dean. La identificación que necesitaba para entrar en las casas estaba dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se maldijo a si mismo, sabiendo que John no iba a estar muy contento con él. Al menos estaba seguro había traído su teléfono y la billetera, porque los tenía en los bolsillos de sus jeans antes de salir. Suspiró y salió del auto, agradeciendo que al menos pudiera revisar los autos.

La casa estaba a obscuras cuando se acercó y esperó que nadie saliera a ver qué estaba haciendo. Se metió entre los dos autos y rápidamente roció los techos, frunciendo el ceño cuando uno se volvió morado.

Una idea se le ocurrió y no estaba seguro que le gustara. _¿Por qué cambiarías una maldición cuando ya está funcionando y no hacerlo de esa manera desde el principio? Habría sido más fácil. ¿Quizá la maldición en el auto no era tan efectiva como la que podía hacer con la bolsa?_ Pasó sus dedos por el líquido morado distraídamente.

Observó la casa a obscuras y se preguntó si estaba tan desocupada como parecía. Esperando que sí, se acercó. Al llegar al pórtico, dio un rápido vistazo alrededor y presionó su cara en la ventana, soltando una maldición y casi cayéndose por la baranda cuando un enorme perro se tiró contra el vidrio. "Mierda. Perrito lindo… ¡Cállate de una vez!"

Volviéndose, se dirigió al auto, rápidamente metiéndose y haciéndolo partir. Cualquier pensamiento de revisar la casa olvidado. Con una alarma podía lidiar, pero con un perro…eso era totalmente distinto. Se dirigió a la próxima casa.

En la siguiente casa, había desperdiciado valioso tiempo tratando de explicar a una indignada mujer, por qué había pintado el techo de uno de sus autos rosado y el otro morado, antes de lavarlo por ella. Le mostró una bolsa de hechizos y ella confirmó que no había visto nada como eso en la casa. Usando su encanto, Sam trató de que le dejara entrar en la casa, pero ella no estaba convencida. Le pidió una identificación y cuando había sido incapaz de proporcionársela, se había negado a creer que era policía y había quedado con la única opción de dejarle su número para llamarle, en caso de que notara algo inusual.

La identificación le había causado problemas, ya que no había podido entrar en las otras casas para revisar si había bolsas de hechizos, quedando sin otra opción que pasar a buscar algo de comida y volver al hospital. Dio una última vuelta por las casas donde John y Jim habían encontrado los autos hechizados, pero ambas estaban habitadas. "Genial Sam. Papá te va a matar por esto".

Se detuvo a buscar la comida y se dirigió al hospital, esperando que su hermano estuviese despierto.

John estaba sentado junto a la cama de Dean cuando Sam entró "¿Dónde está Jim?"

"Salió para hacer unas llamadas. Se va a quedar por un par de días, en caso de que necesitemos algo más de ayuda y está llamando a alguien que conoce para consultarle si la maldición puede ser rota si nosotros encontramos el hechizo en el auto" John se reclinó en la silla, pero nunca quitó sus ojos de Dean "¿Cómo te fue con la investigación?"

"Todos los autos de las últimas víctimas estaban marcados con el hechizo"

"Ese es un buen signo. Parece que cambió de táctica al final".

Sam suspiró y le entregó a su papá la bolsa con la comida. "¿Entonces por qué no ha despertado?"

John puso la bolsa sin abrir en el mueble al lado de la cama. Levantó la vista hacia Sam "El último ataque fue intenso, quizá solo tome un poco más de tiempo que se desvanezca por completo. Además, tu hermano está cansado y con todo lo enfermo que estuvo… Despertará pronto" John restregó su cara con la mano "¿Descubriste si habían bolsas de hechizo en las últimas casas?" John asumió que no habían dado que Sam no las había mencionado inmediatamente, pero sintió la necesidad de preguntar de todas maneras.

Sam arrastro sus pies ligeramente "No pude entrar en ninguna de ellas"

John lo miró "¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?"

Sam tenía la vista fija en su hermano, rehusándose a encontrar los ojos de John. "No tenía mi identificación. Dejé mi chaqueta en la silla acá. Todas las que habían en el auto son de Dean".

John lo miraba incrédulo "Así que desperdiciaste el tiempo y no sabemos si ella realmente cambio su M.O. o si solamente añadió la maldición del auto, para confundirnos. Fantástico trabajo de campo Sam. Descuidado no empieza a describirlo".

Sam miró directamente a los ojos de su padre esta vez "Estoy cansado y preocupado por mi hermano ¿Ok? Solo olvidé tomar mi chaqueta cuando estaba hablando con Jim. ¡No lo hice a propósito!".

John empezó a levantar la voz. "Claro que no, Sam. Tú nunca haces nada a propósito, sin embargo, siempre haces algo. Quizá deberías apegarte a lo que eres bueno en el futuro. Investigando y dejando el trabajo de campo a tu hermano y a mi" John bajó nuevamente la vista hacia Dean.

"Seguro, porque Dean es súper bueno en el trabajo de campo" Sam se cruzó de brazos.

"' ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Tu hermano sabe lo que está haciendo cuando está fuera cazando, que es más de lo que se puede decir de ti"

"Dean ha estado en el hospital cuatro veces este año. Dos veces con esta, los doctores no estaban seguros que lograría recuperarse. En algunas partes tiene más cicatrices que piel y se ha quebrado tantos huesos, que hace un par de años atrás tuviste que pedirle a Bobby falsificar un reporte médico que decía que había sufrido un accidente de tránsito y así no sospecharan de ti por abuso. ¡Sin considerar el hecho de que sí había estado en un accidente de tránsito antes, cuando al auto de Bobby lo empujó por un precipicio un espíritu que tú habías enfadado en primera instancia!"

El temperamento de Sam se agitó, brevemente se dio cuenta que lo que iba a decir iba a encender más el mal carácter de su padre, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo. Estaba harto de todo esto. Bajó su cabeza y se movió cerca de su hermano soltando un profundo suspiro "He tenido suficiente. No puedo hacer esto más. No puedo sentarme y observar mientras dejas que Dean salga herido una y otra vez. No puedo. Esto no es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. No es lo que él debería estar haciendo tampoco".

Jim estaba en la sala de familiares del sexto piso en que había estado Sam, hablando con un antiguo contacto. Una mujer que se definía a sí misma como bruja blanca, ya que la magia negra que utilizaba jamás tenía la intención de lastimar sino de sanar. Ella tenía una idea de cómo romper la maldición, pero era un hechizo largo y complejo.

"Jim, la brujas nunca cambia su manera de actuar durante una temporada de matanza. Son como asesinos en serie que van tras cierto tipo de personas. Necesitan la uniformidad y confianza de su efectiva forma de matar. Si hechizó los autos de las últimas víctimas, lo agregó a su plan. Dime ¿los cazadores ya estaban tras ella cuando la última de las victimas murió?"

Jim se detuvo "Creo que sí. El último asesinato fue hace tres semanas, así que ella debe haber puesto la maldición, justo antes. Los muchachos han estado aquí casi por seis semanas. El funeral del amigo de Bobby fue hace seis o siete semanas y fue él quien se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo".

Agnes suspiró "Jim. Ella sabía que estaban tras ella. ¿Cuál es su debilidad? ¿Qué usaría contra él?"

"¿Una debilidad? Dean no tiene debilidades Agnes. Es fuerte, un luchador".

"¿Qué hay de su familia, Jim? ¿Los odia? ¿Ama? ¿Hacen algo que pueda molestarle?"

"Dean vive por su familia Agnes. Ama a los dos profundamente. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos".

"¿Entonces qué hacen ellos que lo moleste? Ella los debe haber observado, Jim. Debe haber sabido qué lo heriría. Eso es lo que ella hubiese usado para llegar a él, para causar los ataques".

Jim dejó escapar una risa amarga "Hay un montón de cosas que su padre hace que probablemente le molesten. Podría ser una lista enorme. Sam no tantas. Los muchachos se llevan muy bien. Dean prácticamente lo ha criado".

"Trata de pensar en eso Jim. Pregunta a su familia. Es importante. Si el hechizo no se ha roto y ustedes no pueden encontrar la bolsa, de esa manera al menos podrán parar los ataques hasta que descubramos como romper la maldición o encuentren la bolsa" hizo una pausa y continuo "¿Tienes un lápiz y algo de papel?"

"No. ¿Puedes esperarme un minuto? Voy a conseguirlos"

"Claro. No te preocupes"

Jim salió de la sala y atravesó el pasillo hacia la estación de enfermeras, donde una de ellas lo recibió demasiado alegremente para la hora del día. "Hola corazón. ¿Te puedo ayudar?"

Jim arqueó las cejas ante el más que amistoso tratamiento y acomodó el collar de cura de su camisa. "Eh. ¿Me preguntaba si podría prestarme algo de papel y un lápiz, por un momento?"

"Seguro cora…" la palabra murió en su boca al ver la cara de Jim. "Lo lamento. Llamo a todo el mundo de esa manera… son todos niños y adultos jóvenes en este piso. Tranquiliza a algunos. ¿Está visitando a algún familiar o viene por motivos profesionales?"

"Un poco de ambos" Jim deseó que ella se apurara en encontrar el cuaderno en el cajón que estaba revolviendo. "El hijo de un amigo está en la UCI".

"Lamento escucharlo. ¿No es Dean Andrews, verdad?"

Jim asintió.

"Él estaba en este piso cuando empeoró. Justo donde usted está parado en este momento".

"¿En verdad? Bueno, él está aguantando por el momento"

"Me alegra escucharlo. Un muchacho agradable. De hecho, él también estaba buscando papel cuando estaba acá. Me pregunto si habrá dejado el cuaderno en su cuarto"

Cerró el cajón y notó el lápiz en el piso. Se agachó a recogerlo y vio el cuaderno que había sido pateado bajo el escritorio.

"Es un milagro que nadie se haya caído con ese lápiz" Sacudió suavemente la cabeza como reprendiendo a un niño "Tenga" se enderezó entregándoselos a Jim "Debe haberlos tenido en sus manos cuando se enfermó. Quizá es lo que estaba haciendo fuera de su habitación. Devolviéndolos" observó como la cara del hombre palidecía al ver lo escrito en el cuaderno frente a él.

"¿Está bien?" acercó su mano para tomarlo.

"No. No lo estoy ¿Cómo no vimos esto?" la letra en el cuaderno era definitivamente de Dean y en el lado de la página qué tenía el nombre de su hermano, había escrito las palabras – Sam/Enojo. Debajo y subrayado estaba la palabra ¿gatillador? JIm murmuró una maldición y se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras.

Esperaba que Sam todavía estuviera fuera investigando, porque un Sam cansado y un cansado John, juntos en una misma habitación… no había manera de que no terminara en pelea.

Y si ellos peleaban esta vez… dejó de caminar y comenzó a correr.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Lo siento, lo siento… espero que Jim llegue a tiempo, porque en verdad todavía falta la bolsa de hechizos… Recuerden que nadie muere en este fic todavía :D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: "Peleando a la muerte" es la traducción de "Fight to the Death" de Smudge93. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/5061101/1/Fight-To-The-Death

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de Supernatural es de Warner y lo demás de ella.

Hola a todos. Como sé que están ansiosos por saber qué sucede, les subo el capitulo antes. El siguiente lo tengo casi listo, no se preocupen. Si, ya encontraron la maldición del auto, pero todavía falta la bosa de hechizos y Sam acaba de decirle a John que no quiere cazar más. Siempre he pensado que pese a que la última pelea terminó en John desheredando a Sam y echándolo de la familia, tienen que haber tenido varios rounds previos, con Dean por supuesto, quedando en medio. Que disfruten el capítulo.

Capitulo 10: "Libertad Vigilada"

John se puso de pie en silencio y levantó la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Sam. "¿Esto no es lo que quieres para tu vida? Esta _es_ tu vida ¿Qué más harías con ella?" las palabra de su padre llenas de desprecio "¿No es suficientemente bueno para ti, Sam? ¿Salvar vidas no es lo suficientemente bueno para el señorito Winchester? ¿Entonces, qué es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida, Sam?"

Podía ver la preocupación y el estrés reflejados en el rostro de su padre. Lo cerca que estaba de verse sobrepasado. Sabía que debía echarse para atrás. No era el momento o el lugar, pero simplemente no podía. Había alcanzado su propio límite. Su cansancio. La preocupación por su hermano. Su propio enojo y frustración por no ser capaz de ayudar a Dean, colisionando con el tono de voz de su padre.

Esta no era la manera en que quería plantearlo, pero siempre sabía tenido claro la forma en que se iba a dar. John jamás lo tomaría bien. El momento realmente no iba a cambiar nada.

"No iba a decírtelo así. Iba a sentarme y discutirlo contigo de manera civilizada, pero no creo que eso vaya a pasar nunca" Sam tomó una bocanada de aire y dirigió una mirada rápida a su hermano. "Estoy postulando a la universidad y si soy aceptado en la que quiero…" mostró las cartas que guardaba en su bolso a John "… voy a ir. No voy a perseguir fantasmas por siempre. No lo voy a hacer. Quiero estudiar leyes… ayudar a las personas de esa forma. Una manera que me permita tener una vida también. Eso es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. No cazar. No encontrar la cosa que mató a mamá y definitivamente no pararme aquí observando cómo mi hermano termina lastimado y lucha por su vida. Si me voy, quizá él vea la luz. Y si lo hace… voy a pedirle a Dean que venga conmigo".

"Sobre mi cadáver" John se levantó y rodeó a Sam.

Sam no se acobardó "Mejor el tuyo que el de él".

John estaba ahora tan encima que Sam tuvo que frenarse para no dar un paso atras. Para no mostrar ninguna señal de debilidad "Tu no vas a despedazar esta familia por ir a la Universidad. No eres quien toma esa decisión".

"¿Y tú sí? ¡Yo no soy Dean! ¡No puedes decirme qué hacer! Soy lo suficientemente mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones. ¡No puedes tomarlas por mi y no puedes detenerme!"

John lo agarró por la camisa "¿Quieres apostarlo?"

Sam ni siquiera trató de soltarse. Hizo lo mismo y agarró a su vez, a su padre de la camisa "No te tengo miedo. Me voy".

John resopló "No, no te vas. Dean no se iría contigo de todas maneras. ¡Él sabe lo que significa la familia y la lealtad!"

"Tienes razón. Él lo sabe. ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que te elegiría a ti antes que a mí?"

John titubeó un momento y lanzó una mirada a su inconsciente hijo sabiendo que quizá no le gustaría probar a Dean en esto "Yo sigo siendo tu padre y no vas a ir. Vas a hacer lo que te dicen. Sabes lo que hay ahí afuera. No es seguro que estés solo quien sabe dónde".

Ahora fue el turno de Sam de resoplar "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ir a la universidad? ¿Por qué el gran John Winchester lo decreta? No has estado casi nunca para nosotros de todas maneras. ¡Solamente eres alguien que aparece de vez en cuando y le da a Dean algo de dinero para que no muramos de hambre! Él es quien siempre me cuida y me mantiene a salvo. Tu no. Él es mi hermano, mi padre, mi mejor amigo… diablos, mi único amigo y no voy a quedarme más sentado observando mientras dejamos que algo más lo lastime. ¡Tú siempre lo pones en peligro! No _necesita_ estar aquí. No _necesita_ estar haciendo esto. Dean podría ser cualquier cosa que se le metiera en la cabeza. Eres tú… tú eres el que lo frena. No se va porque te ama, pero tú…tú no nos amas, lo que haces es querer dominarnos. ¡Solamente somos tus perras, que tienen que hacer lo que sea que nos digas y Dios nos ayude si no nos alineamos o nos atrevemos a cuestionar tu superioridad! Bueno, yo no voy a hacerlo más. Quiero mi oportunidad en la universidad, en la vida y en lo _normal_"

"Sobre todo…" y había veneno en la voz de Sam cuando pronunció las últimas palabras"… ¡quiero alejarme de ti!"

John había empuñado su mano antes de darse cuenta y golpeó a su hijo directamente en la mandíbula. Observo a Sam tambalearse hacia atrás mientras llevaba una mano a su cara shockeado.

Según Sam, esta era la primera vez que John le había pegado a alguno de ellos. Había intentado detener el golpe al último momento, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Esa era la única razón por la que Sam todavía estaba de pie.

"Dios. Lo siento mucho" el rostro de John mostraba puro shock. Levantó la mano para tocar el rostro de Sam, pero el retrocedió.

"No" dando un paso al lado, Sam agarró su bolso y tiró los papeles dentro. Lo colgó de su hombro y se dio vuelta para salir, pero su padre le bloqueó el camino.

"¿Dónde vas?" Sam se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta. No se estaba yendo, pero no podía estar en la habitación un minuto más. Necesitaba poner algo de espacio entre su padre y él antes que las cosas escalaran a una guerra nuclear. No que no estuviesen en esa posición ya. John lo agarró del brazo volteándolo. "¿Tu hermano podría estar muriendo aquí y te vas? ¿Cuál es el problema contigo? ¡El te necesita!"

Sam podía sentir que perdía el control completamente.

"¿Entonces, dónde estabas tú cuando él te necesitaba? ¿Dónde estabas cuando nosotros estábamos acurrucados en algún hotel mugriento y barato preguntándonos si ibas a regresar? ¿Dónde estabas cuando Dean tenía que decidir si podríamos darnos el lujo de comer cuando no habías regresado a tiempo para pagar el alquiler del mes? ¿Tienes idea de lo que lo has hecho pasar? ¿lo que me has hecho a mí pasar?"

Sam nuevamente intentó salir de la habitación. Las lagrimas ahora cayendo libremente "¡No puedo estar aquí!" intentó empujar a John, perdiendo el equilibrio hacia la puerta cuando su padre repentinamente lo soltó.

"Tu sales por esa puerta y nos dejas a tu hermano y a mí y no te molestes en regresar" La voz de John era fría.

Y eso fue todo.

Algo dentro de Sam se rompió.

Su irá se transformó en una fría y calmada furia.

"¿Es una orden?" Sam siseó a su padre regresando quedando justo frente a la cara de John. Disfrutando el hecho de que el hombre tuvo que levantar la vista para no retroceder. "Finalmente una que no me molesta obedecer".

Se quedo en el lugar por un momento solo observando, esperando para ver qué venía a continuación.

Como un buen cazador John fue directo al punto débil de Sam. "¡Lo va a matar que te vayas!" Sam podía ver la desesperación en los ojos de su padre, sabiendo que no solo Dean se desarmaría si él tenía que irse, pero sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo de todas maneras.

"No si viene conmigo. Además, estamos matándolo de todas formas".

Sam salió al pasillo y caminó alejándose un poco antes de detenerse y reclinarse en la pared, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su cabeza intentando que el mundo dejara de girar a su alrededor y calmar el dolor que sentía en su pecho por la pelea con su padre. Todo su cuerpo estaba tiritando con adrenalina, pero lo había hecho. Había sido el peor momento en el mundo para hacerlo, pero lo había logrado. Finalmente había enfrentado a su padre sobre su sueño de ir a la universidad, de escapar. Era un paso más cerca de lograrlo.

Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era que Dean despertara. Romper el maldito hechizo y todo en el mundo estaría bien.

Repentinamente, la voz de Paul Grey vino a su memoria. _Estaba matándola, destrozándola por dentro, pero no podía evitarlo._ La voz del marido de Pauline Adams la reemplazó "_Greg cree que Pauline tuvo esos ataques porque él estaba escapándose de la escuela. Cree que de alguna manera se los provocó. Le he dicho que es estúpido, pero sabía cómo su madre odiaba que él se escapara. Siempre estaba diciéndole que era un desperdicio de cerebro"_.

""_¡Lo va a matar que te vayas!" _la voz de su papá hizo eco en su cabeza y Sam sabía que había algo de verdad en ellas, pero si se quedaba lastimaría más a su hermano. Las constantes peleas entre él y John destruirían a Dean igual que el hecho de que Sam no estuviera lo haría.

Tenía que irse por el bien de todos. Incluso si Dean se quedaba sería mejor de esa manera, causaría menos dolor a su corazón.

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta.

El pensamiento golpeó dentro de su cabeza.

Finalmente Sam sabía cuál era el gatillador.

"¡Oh, Dios!" comenzó a voltearse para regresar a la habitación cuando Jim apareció por las puertas de la escalera.

Se voltearon quedando frente a frente

"¡Ya sé cuál es el gatillador!" dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

Jim observó con sorpresa a Sam y ambos saltaron cuando las alarmas de la estación de enfermeras rompieron el silencio.

"¡No!" Sam empujó para llegar a la habitación de Dean y vio a su padre que ya había iniciado las compresiones en el pecho. Dejó caer su bolso en los pies de Jim y se apresuró a llegar al otro lado de la cama, agarrando la cabeza de Dean y echándola hacia atrás, esperando la señal de su padre para respirar por su hermano si se necesitaba. John asintió justo cuando las enfermeras se agolpaban en la habitación y los quitaron del camino. Sam tastabilló hasta la pared y observó como su padre hacía lo mismo. Los ojos de ambos hombres se cruzaron y volvieron a los esfuerzos por salvar la vida de Dean.

Sam observó horrorizado como trabajaban en su hermano, sabiendo con seguridad qué había causado el ataque esta vez. Esta vez, la pelea con su padre, había logrado la única cosa que siempre había temido.

Había matado a su hermano.

Las enfermeras y el doctor se apilaban alrededor de su hermano. Vio como desnudaban su pecho y se preparaban para aplicarle un golpe de corriente, como ponían medicinas en su vía intravenosa. Pequeños pedazos de conversación se colaban en su cerebro, pero no podía entender las palabras. Deseaba con toda su alma que las alarmas dejaran de sonar. Deseaba que su hermano respondiera a los frenéticos esfuerzos que ocurrían a su alrededor.

El doctor miró en su dirección brevemente y volteó su atención nuevamente a Dean, gritando una instrucción a la enfermera que estaba junto a él, dejando a Sam preguntándose por qué había mirado en su dirección.

Fue cuando lo escuchó y era una cruel ironía que todo el tiempo que se había sentado en la habitación, no lo había notado. Levantó la vista y observó la manilla del reloj sobre su cabeza, que sin piedad contaba los últimos segundos de la vida de su hermano.

Esto era todo.

Sam lo sabía.

Su enojo había sido el gatillador todo el tiempo

Y él estaba enojado todo el tiempo

Ahora su hermano iba a pagar por eso.

No tenían la bolsa de hechizos.

Obviamente la maldición todavía estaba funcionando

Se habían quedado sin tiempo.

Observó como el doctor miraba nuevamente al reloj.

"No. No lo haga. Por favor no me dejes" Sam suspiró las palabras.

Sam quedó congelado mientras el doctor se volteaba hacia su padre, le dirigía una mirada y el darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer golpeó a su padre "Lo siento".

John se rompió con las palabras. Sus lagrimas cayendo y su cara desencajada.

"¡Dean!"

La voz de John se quebró al gritar el nombre de su hijo, haciendo que todos se detuvieran por milésimas de segundos antes que el doctor se volteara nuevamente hacia Sam y mirara el reloj sobre él.

"Ok. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Todo el mundo deténgase ahora".

El doctor dio una última mirada al reloj y revisó el de su muñeca para confirmar la hora.

Sam se dio vuelta y vomitó en el piso.

_Yo lo hice._

_Yo lo maté._

Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que temblaba violentamente.

El temblor se intensifico.

Sam se dio cuenta que no era él quien temblaba, sino que Jim lo estaba zamarreando, su rostro tenía una expresión de urgencia en frente de Sam.

"¡Sam! Tengo que preguntarte algo. ¡Por Dios Santo, reacciona niño!"

Sam miró al Pastor a los ojos preguntándose qué diablos podría ser tan importante cuando su hermano acababa de dejar este mundo.

¿Qué más podría importar?

Nota de fin de capítulo:

No es un fic de muerte, no es un fic de muerte…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: "Peleando a la muerte" es la traducción de "Fight to the Death" de Smudge93. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/5061101/1/Fight-To-The-Death

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de Supernatural es de Warner y lo demás de ella.

El capitulo pasado quedó horroroso, así que no los haré esperar más. Solo una aclaración. No sabía cómo traducir la palabra "haunted". No encontraba una palabra que fuera en español e internacional, así que opte por traducirla como le dicen en mi país. Al menos sé que algunas de las lectoras son de acá mismo. Penar es cuando un fantasma te anda asustando. Ahora sí. Que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 11: "En un latido…"**

_Se sentía como estar parado bajo una lluvia de granizos, salvo que en vez de frías piedras de lluvia congelada, lo que lo golpeaba eran palabras de enojo, que al igual que los granizos, al golpear contra su cuerpo, le causaban dolor._

_Este ataque era diferente a los demás. No iba a ser un ataque corto de dolor intenso y agonía insoportable, que duraba unos minutos y después venía un alivio._

_Este iba a ser largo e intenso, hasta tener un final agonizante._

_No podía entender las palabras que su padre y hermano se lanzaban uno al otro, pero sabía que estaban peleando por el tono de sus voces. Sam estaba totalmente en su actitud de "enojado con John Winchester" y Dean estaba empezando a sentir cuanta ira burbujeaba bajo la piel de su hermano. Cada palabra de odio era como una puñalada de dolor, que en vez de golpearlo y pasar, se iba acumulando. Todavía podía sentir la última puñalada cuando la siguiente palabra era dicha. El dolor se esparcía por su cuerpo, poco a poco hasta que se transformó en una tormenta desatada y el dolor dejó de esparcirse, pero comenzó a aumentar su intensidad. Partiendo en sus brazos y piernas, desplazándose desde el extremo hacia el centro. Llenándole._

_Quería abrir sus ojos y gritarles que se detuvieran. Preguntándose por qué, cuando él había descubierto el gatillador, ellos todavía no. Estaba muriendo, justo en sus narices y ellos estaban muy ocupados peleando para notarlo._

_Era todo._

_Fin del juego_

_Sin siquiera un golpe lanzado para o por él_

_Derribado finalmente por una jodida bruja, de entre todas las cosas. En la muerte no hay belleza, pero irse de esta manera… derrotado por una bolsa con cosas y la inhabilidad de su familia de descubrirla._

_Fantástico _

_El último pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza antes que el dolor alcanzara su corazón y lo lanzara nuevamente dentro de la obscuridad era que él iba a volver para penarles._

_¡Y les iba a mostrar lo realmente enojado que estaba!_

"¡SAM!"

Jim ahora estaba sobre él, sosteniendo algo en frente de su cara, pero Sam había comenzado a bloquearse, su mente ya no era capaz de soportar lo que había provocado "¡¿Hace cuánto tiempo?! ¡¿Necesito saber hace cuánto tiempo?! ¡SAM!"

Jim empujó el objeto hacia sus manos. Sam sintió el suave cuero bajo sus dedos y trató de enfocarse en lo que Jim quería de él. "¿Qué?"

"Tu bolso, Sam. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo has tenido contigo aquí en el hospital? ¡Sam, por favor!" Sam bajo la vista a su viejo bolso, que Jim había puesto en sus manos, donde usualmente guardaba su computador y papeles.

La voz de Jim nuevamente se abrió paso en su cerebro. "¿La tenías aquí cuando tu papá y yo estábamos revisando el motel? ¡SAM!" Jim lo zamarreó nuevamente.

"Si…creo que si…si"

Sam dio un salto cuando Jim lo tiró de sus manos y puso a Sam de pie "¿Tienes un encendedor?"

"¿Qué? No. Está en el auto" Sam volvió a bajar la vista al bolso y su cerebro finalmente se puso a trabajar "¿Está en el bolso, verdad? Lo hemos tenido todo el tiempo" Sam observó a Jim incrédulo "Lo tuvimos todo el tiempo".

"Si, Sam. Eso creo… necesito algo para quemarlo" Jim estaba empujando la puerta del baño y vaciando los contenidos mientras hablaba.

Sam se puso en movimiento.

Rodeó la cama, con grandes zancadas, hacia su padre y sin preguntar comenzó a revisar dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de John hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Sacó la petaca y metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de los jeans de su papá, para sacar el encendedor. Iba a volver hacia el baño, pero se detuvo y agarró a su padre por la chaqueta.

"No los dejes detenerse"

Con eso rodeó nuevamente la cama y se metió al baño con Jim.

John se volteó hacia el doctor que iba a pronunciar la hora de muerte de su hijo y se acercó, agarrando la muñeca del hombre, tapando su reloj. "Necesito que siga intentándolo. Solo por un minuto o dos más"

El médico negó con la cabeza. "Sr. Andrews, su hijo se ha ido. No hemos podido revivirlo por casi…" miró al reloj en la pared "seis minutos. Incluso si lográramos traerlo de regreso ahora, cosa que no creo sea posible, podría haber daño permanente…"

"Entonces es mejor que te apures" la voz de John era calmada cuando habló, ni un rastro de la emoción que había contenido momentos atrás. La mirada fría y distante, hizo que el médico sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Sin embargo, cuando fue a protestar nuevamente, John abrió su chaqueta hacia el lado, lo suficiente para que el hombre viera la pistola que llevaba ahí, deteniéndole antes que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar "Me temo que voy a tener que insistir".

El doctor no se volteó, solo retrocedió. "Continúen" dijo sin quitar los ojos de John, sabiendo por experiencia que el dolor y duelo provocaba que las personas hicieran cosas locas y la mirada del hombre que estaba a su lado, le decía que dolor y locura estaban dictando sus acciones en ese momento.

Las enfermeras titubearon, inseguras hasta que John les gruño "¡Ya lo escucharon!"

Todos volvieron a trabajar.

Jim tiró el bolso en la ducha y observó mientras Sam se arrodillaba y derramaba el alcohol de la petaca encima y dentro del mismo. Ambos sin prestar atención a la actividad que ocurría en la habitación. Sam encendió el encendedor y prendió el forro del bolso.

Jim estaba arrodillado junto a él, afirmando su hombro. Ambos observando las llamas que se agrandaban por un momentos. El color rojo y naranjo de las mismas burlándose de ellos, hasta que la pequeña explosión de azul pálido se extendió a través del fuego y entonces con un audible pop se dispersó.

El baño estallo en un enredo de ruidos cuando la alarma de incendios se encendió, indicando que había humo en el área. Sam fue al cuarto principal, tomó el extinguido, agradeciendo que el sistema de dispersión solo estaba ubicado en los pasillos y no dentro de las habitaciones por las máquinas eléctricas que contenía. Volvió a grandes pasos y apagó el fuego rápidamente.

Ambos permanecieron de pie, ahora hombro con hombro en el umbral de la puerta de baño. Jim observando dentro de la habitación y Sam con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de mirar hacia adelante, seguro que iba a encontrar que había sido demasiado tarde.

Una de las enfermeras se había movido y gritaba en el teléfono a alguien que apagara el sistema de incendio, mientras el doctor y las otras enfermeras, todavía luchaban por devolver la vida al cuerpo que yacía en la camilla. El doctor mirando a John de manera precavida.

John sin embargo, solo miraba la línea recta en el monitor cardiaco, sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Congelado.

"Por favor" la pequeña suplica escapó de sus labios justo cuando una enfermera se movió frente a él y bloqueó su vista momentáneamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio repentino que surgió cuando apagaron la alarma de incendio. Fue entonces que Sam se dio cuenta.

Incluso antes de escuchar la ligera exhalación de asombro de la enfermera que estaba frente a él.

La otra alarma. La del monitor cardiaco también se había detenido.

"Lo tenemos. Tenemos pulso"

El doctor miró el monitor y luego al hombre acostado en la cama. El asombro reflejado en su cara.

"tenemos ritmo regular" la enfermera continuó con un tono asombrado.

"Lo tenemos de regreso"

El doctor miró hacia el hombre que segundos atrás amenazaba con locura brillando en sus ojos y vio que estaba con su cabeza gacha y su cuerpo sacudiéndose por los sollozos y lágrimas de alivio que era incapaz de contener.

Del otro lado de la habitación, su hijo menor también lo observaba.

Más tarde

Sam estaba nuevamente en la silla. Sus pies apoyados en el borde y sus rodillas pegadas a su cara. Largos mechones de cabello tocándolas, escondiendo su cara de todo el mundo, excepto su hermano. El hermano que terminantemente se negaba a despertar y devolverle la mirada.

Así que Sam se sentaba ahí.

Imitando a su hermano.

En silencio.

Sin moverse.

Observando.

Esperando.

Esperanzado.

Habían pasado seis horas. Dean tenía nuevamente el ventilador y ahora también un tubo de alimentación.

John se sentaba al otro lado de la cama, con la cabeza gacha, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Jim pasó por la puerta de la habitación y se acercó a John. "¿Alguna novedad?"

"No. Su presión sanguínea subió un poco, pero aparte de eso" John negó con la cabeza.

"He suavizado las cosas con el hospital, concernientes al pequeño acto de piromanía que Sam y yo realizamos y el doctor no va a tomar tu amenaza en cuenta. Padres en duelo y esas cosas, pero solo te devolverá el arma cuando Dean sea dado de alta.

John se encogió de hombros "Bien".

Jim le dio un golpecito en el hombro y John levantó la cabeza. El pastor le mostró a Sam. John se encogió de hombros nuevamente y Jim suspiró.

"¿Sam?" el joven muchacho no se movió o demostró haber escuchado. Jim rodeó la cama y se sentó en la cama frente a él.

Un par de ojos rojos e irritados le devolvieron la mirada. Jim tuvo que resistir el impulso de agarrar al muchacho y abrazarlo. "¿Por qué no te tomas un pequeño descanso?"

"No" Sam volvió su mirada a su hermano. Jim se giró para mirar al Winchester del medio, notando que, a no ser por el hecho que estaba inconsciente y por los tubos que bajaban por su garganta, lucía mejor que su hermano. Estiró su mano y gentilmente acarició la frente de Dean.

_Vamos niño. Despierta y dame una mano aquí_

Jim se preguntó si eso contaría como una plegaria.

Se volvió e indicó a John con su cabeza mientras salía por la puerta, volteándose una vez para comprobar que John lo seguía.

Ambos se quedaron afuera.

Jim observó a John "¿Sam ha hablado algo contigo?"

El cazador negó con su cabeza "Ni una palabra. No desde la pelea. No ha comido. No creo que siquiera se ha movido para nada desde…" John no era capaz de decir en voz alta que Dean había muerto.

"John, tienes que hablar con él. Esto no es su culpa. Ustedes son familia. Las familias pelean, todo el tiempo. Si, Sam tiene su temperamento. Muéstrame alguien de su edad que no lo tenga"

"Dean no lo tenía. No tenía esa necesidad de pelear constantemente conmigo".

"Oh, él tenía su temperamento también. Todavía lo tiene. Solo que él tenía otras maneras de dejarlo salir que Sam todavía no ha descubierto aun. Lo que en sí es un milagro, viendo como Dean puede ser".

John arqueó las cejas sin saber de qué le hablaba.

"¡No quieres saber qué fue lo que encontró uno de mis parroquianos en el asiento trasero de mi auto después que se lo presté a tu hijo para una cita!".

John sonrió, dándose cuenta cual era la manera de Dean de liberar tensión. "Debe haber querido pelear conmigo más de lo que pensaba entonces" Jim le devolvió la sonrisa con el leve intento de humor. Observó como la sonrisa de John desaparecía cuando volvía a pensar en Sam. "Sam no va a escucharme Jim. Me odia. Y yo no sé si lo puedo culpar. Yo cause esto. Los traje a esta cacería. Casi pierdo a Dean. Aun podría perderlo" John dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

Jim no recordaba haber visto a su amigo tan mal, tan quebrado. Casi había perdido a sus dos hijos el mismo día y si bien uno de ellos estaba peleando por regresar a casa, el otro se iba alejando lentamente. Frente a sus narices.

"Sam no te odia. Lo que sucede es que es igual a ti. Es por eso que chocan tanto. Ninguno de ustedes tiene la naturaleza bondadosa y sin rencor de Dean".

"No. Esa no es una característica de los Winchester. Lo heredó de Mary. Ella también siempre me perdonaba".

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos que fue interrumpido por una voz de mujer.

"¿Siempre dejas a las personas colgadas en el teléfono y no vuelves a hablar con ellos?"

Jim sonrió antes de voltear "¡Agnes!".

John evaluó a la mujer que caminaba hacia ellos. Iba vestida en jeans y una camiseta verde. Su pelo canoso iba amarrado en una cola suelta y sus pálidos ojos verdes tenían un tinte de molestia hacia ellos. Lo otro que notó es que era alta. Alta como Sam. Tuvo que mirar hacia arriba cuando se detuvo frente a Jim.

"¿Bien?"

"Lo lamento. Las cosas se volvieron un poco locas acá. Dean tuvo un paro nuevamente, pero encontramos la maldición".

"¿Cómo está él?"su tono se suavizó.

"Vivo, pero todavía inconsciente" Jim le indicó con la cabeza la habitación tras ellos.

"¿Puedo?" miró a John, pero no era realmente una solicitud.

Él dio un paso al lado y la dejó entrar.

Agnes dio un vistazo a Sam y se movió al otro lado de la cama "Tiene buen color".

Sam levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz desconocida. Saltó cuando ella acercó su mano a Dean, agarrando su muñeca "¡No lo toques! ¿Quién eres?".

Agnes dio una mirada a su muñeca y Sam no pudo luchar con la necesidad de liberarla, así que la soltó. "Mi nombre es Agnes y voy a hacer lo que nadie ha sido capaz de hacer aún".

"¿Qué?"

"Voy a despertar a tu hermano".

Sam observó mientras ella acercaba su mano a la cabeza de Dean, todavía deseando alejarla de él. Sabía lo que era y no la quería cerca, mucho menos tocando a su hermano.

Como si pudiera leer su mente, ella se volteó hacia él. "No voy a lastimarlo" volvió su mirada a Dean, tocando brevemente su cabeza y la retiró. Sus siguientes palabras destrozaron a Sam y su padre, quien ahora estaba parado a los pies de la cama "No cuando todavía está sintiendo tanto dolor".

Volteó su mirada a Jim "¿la maldición está definitivamente rota?".

Jim asintió.

"Eso es bueno" se dio la vuelta y apagó los monitores que estaban de su lado de la cama, comenzando a liberar a Dean de los cables que lo rodeaban.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" John fue a detenerla pero Jim lo detuvo.

Agnes lo ignoró y puso su mano bajo el cuello de Dean, echando hacia atrás su cabeza, para firme, pero cuidadosamente, sacarle el tubo del ventilador. Dejó las dos vías intravenosas y el tubo de alimentación en su lugar. Mirando alrededor, le pidió a Sam que alejara el ventilador de la cama mientras ella alejaba el resto de maquinas.

"No toquen la cama".

Diciendo eso, puso sus manos en la cabeza de Dean.

"¡Dean!".

John observó como el cuerpo de su hijo daba un salto y Agnes se iba hacia atrás, levantando una mano hacia la pared, para estabilizarse "Mierda". Dejó caer su mano a la frente de Dean.

"¿Agnes?" Jim estaba tras ella preocupado, preparado para asistirla.

"¡No me toques!" le advirtió antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama cuando sintió que sus piernas no la iban a sostener.

"¿Dean?".

Cariñosamente, acarició con su mano el lado de su cara.

"Ya es hora de despertarse".

Todos vieron como los ojos de Dean comenzaron a abrirse.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

¿Ahora sí, verdad? ¿Todos volvieron a respirar? Me alegro. Solo quería comentarles que me costó mucho traducir este capítulo, sobre todo la primera parte que es el punto de vista de Dean. Siempre se refirió a la maldición como un tren gigante que se le venía encima y no podía evitar y ahora me lo convirtieron en desastre natural. No sé si quedó bien descrita la idea. Personalmente pienso que se nos muera Dean es peor que cualquier desastre natural, pero…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: "Peleando a la muerte" es la traducción de "Fight to the Death" de Smudge93. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/5061101/1/Fight-To-The-Death

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de Supernatural es de Warner y lo demás de ella.

Nota de la autora: Un capitulo cortito y tranquilo para que todos nos recuperemos. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante con la recuperación.

**Capítulo 12: "La calma antes de la tormenta".**

La enfermera ingresó a la habitación, se aproximaba a la cama, pero fue interceptada por Jim "Todo está bien aquí ¿Podría buscar al doctor por mí?"

"¿Quién les autorizó a apagar los monitores?"

Trató de pasar por el lado de Jim, pero él se mantuvo firme.

"Dean está despierto ¿Podría buscar al doctor?"

Ella resopló y liberó su brazo del gentil, pero firme agarre en que lo tenía Jim y desapareció por el pasillo nuevamente.

Agnes se sentó en el borde de la cama, ignorando todo excepto el joven que yacía frente a ella. Apoyó su mano en el pecho de él y frunció el ceño mientras este apretaba los ojos, echando hacia atrás tu cabeza ligeramente en su esfuerzo por llevar aire a sus pulmones.

"Shhhh… lento, Dean. Toma aire lo más profundo que puedas, pero déjalo salir lentamente. Necesito que me mires Dean".

Por un momento pensó que no iba a obedecerle, pero él, lentamente, abrió sus ojos de nuevo.

"Así es. Concéntrate en mi cara Dean. Solo en mi cara".

Cuando inhalo, el movimiento fue lento y suave, pero al exhalarlo un escalofrío lo recorrió, dejándolo salir con un pequeño sollozo y sus ojos apretados nuevamente.

"Hey. Hey… mírame. Se volverá más fácil. Solo unas veces más. Sé que duele".

Dean mordió su labio inferior y su cara se contorsionó de dolor con cada exhalación que logró completar. Agnes se inclinó y tomó su mano.

"Estás haciéndolo muy bien. Solo te voy a dar un poquito de ayuda".

Extendió su mano para activar el botón de llamada, pero Jim la asustó en medio movimiento.

"Ya vino la enfermera. Está buscando al doctor".

Agnes se volteó hacia él. "Búscala. Necesito una máscara de oxígeno".

Jim asintió y desapareció para buscar a la enfermera.

Sam cambiaba el peso de un pie al otro, nervioso, a los pies de la cama "¿Va a estar bien?" Se acercó unos pasos y agarró la mano de Dean.

Ella observó las manos estrechadas y a la mirada casi desesperada de Sam. "Sí. Solo va a tomar algo de tiempo". Su tono era amable, notando la culpa en la voz del joven "Sin embargo, si no dejas de apretarle esa mano, vas a tener que conseguirle una nueva".

Agnes rió con gentileza y Sam bajó la vista, dándose cuenta que probablemente estaba estrujando los dedos de su hermano, de tan apretada que tenía la mano. "Mierda. Perdón, Dean".

La soltó y sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, optó por cruzar sus brazos y meter las manos bajo las axilas.

Agnes se volteó cuando el doctor, la enfermera y Jim volvieron.

"¿Quién diablos eres, por qué estás aquí y que estás haciendo con mi paciente?" El doctor pasó por el lado de Agnes y acercó el monitor al lado de la cama.

Ella le dio un ligero apretón en la mano a Dean y puso su atención en el hombre junto a ella, inclinando la cabeza para leer el nombre en la identificación. "Doctor Wallace. Soy la doctora Agnes Kennedy. Soy cirujana cardiaca retirada. Mi especialidad ahora son los tratamientos holísticos. Dirijo y soy dueña del Instituto Manners, en las afueras de Blue Earth, en Minnesota".

Jim agradeció que se había saltado la parte de que era una bruja que podía, si realmente lo deseaba, freír al hombre frente a ella hasta dejarlo crocante.

"Nunca lo he escuchado y no explica qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí. Julie, ¿Podrías volver a colocarle oxígeno a Dean, mientras resuelvo esto?" se puso a hacer cosas mientras hablaba.

"Somos un centro para investigación alternativa y medicina tradicional. El Pastor Murphy…" indicó con la cabeza a Jim "… dirige nuestra parroquia local y me llamó para consultarme en relación a Dean".

El doctor se detuvo y se volteó hacia ella "¿Y llamas a esto una evaluación? No tienes derecho a tocar a mi paciente sin consultarlo conmigo".

Agnes se puso de pie y utilizó su altura para amedrentarlo. "Lo siento. No lo hice, pero aclaremos una cosa… No voy a discutir contigo. Me llamó la familia y mi único objetivo es poder ayudar a este paciente. Estoy aquí para trasladar a Dean a mi clínica. Su familia está buscando una vía alternativa para que se recupere".

John y Jim intercambiaron miradas y Jim se encogió de hombros.

El doctor Wallace negó con la cabeza "Está demasiado débil para ser trasladado de momento".

"¿Así que qué estás haciendo para mejorar la situación?" Agnes detestaba esta parte. La parte en que tenía que imponerse sobre un colega, porque este no tenía claro la verdadera situación con la que estaba lidiando.

"Lo estamos monitoreando" observó a la maquina apagada que estaba a su lado "O lo estábamos hasta que llegaste"

"Así que ya saben qué es lo que está causando los ataques"

"No. Todavía no"

"¿Pero ya saben cómo prevenir que sucedan nuevamente? ¿Cómo evitar que muera nuevamente en su cuidado?"

"No, pero…"

"Y por supuesto sabes qué tratamiento van a usar en un hombre que ha tenido dos paros cardiacos aquí y la sospecha de otros pequeños ataques al corazón antes que llegara. Sin considerar el hecho que él no había tenido o mostrado nunca un signo de tener problemas al corazón o alguna enfermedad en el pasado" se cruzó de brazos.

El doctor la miró fijamente "¿Por qué no discutimos esto fuera de la habitación?" Dio otra mirada a John "¿Podría también usted venir Sr. Andrews?" dijo indicándoles la puerta.

"Bien. Terminemos con esto de una vez" Agnes se dirigió a zancadas a la puerta.

"Estaré con ustedes en un minuto" John tiro a Jim hacia su lado "Creí que solo le habías pedido ayuda con la maldición. No estoy seguro de poner la salud de mi hijo en las manos de una bruja".

Jim miró a Dean y luego a John "¿Ni siquiera en las de la que logró despertarlo? Ella es buena, John. Realmente buena. Una de las mejores sanadoras que yo he visto, incluso si su fuente es un poco… corrupta… Si ella logra mejorar a Dean ¿realmente importa qué es?"

"Jim. Nosotros peleamos a gente como ella. ¡Demonios! Fue alguien como ella la que lo maldijo en primer lugar. ¿Tú quieres que vaya y confíe en ella así como así?"

"John, ella no tenía por qué venir aquí. Agnes no es así. Es una buena persona. No tenía ninguna obligación de ayudar. Yo le dije lo mal que estaban las cosas y la dejé esperando en el teléfono. Podría perfectamente haber colgado el teléfono y seguido con su vida. Tú viste lo que hizo con Dean. No le mires los dientes a un caballo regalado. Si alguien puede volver a poner de pie a Dean, esa es Agnes".

John suspiró "¿Confías en ella?"

"Sí. No la hubiese llamado para pedir ayuda si no fuese así" Jim observó a su amigo, viendo el dilema que estaba sufriendo.

John restregó su frente "Bien, entonces. Eso es suficiente para mí. Veamos que puede hacer por él".

Sam esperó hasta que la enfermera terminara para acercarse nuevamente. Tomó la mano de Dean, asegurándose que esta vez no estaba apretando demasiado.

"¿Dean?"

Sam sabía que su hermano podía escucharlo, pero por el momento parecía que había decidido ignorarlo. No era que Sam pudiese culparlo.

Sam se inclinó acercándose a la cara de Dean. "Perdón"

Dean giró su cabeza. Solo un pequeño movimiento que le permitió ver a su hermano. Solo observó a Sam. Ninguna emoción se reflejó en su rostro, antes de que volteara nuevamente su cara hacia el otro lado. Sam bajó la vista cuando Dean lentamente retiró su mano de la de él para dejarla descansando sobre su pecho, girándose levemente, casi como si quisiera darle la espalda.

"¿Dean?"

Observó cómo su hermano cerró los ojos aislándose completamente. Las lágrimas de Sam corrieron libremente por su cara ante la obvia reprimenda. Se volteó lentamente, tomo su chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

Nunca vio las lágrimas de su hermano caer, cuando cerró cuidadosamente la puerta tras él y se alejó.

Dos días y un montón de papeleo después, Dean estaba en camino hacia el Instituto, donde después de una breve estadía nocturna y un montón de exámenes, le había sido permitido quedarse en la casa de Jim en Blue Earth.

Agnes había decidido que estaba lo suficientemente bien, para que Jim y su familia lo cuidara, con dos enfermeras visitándolo diariamente, para la parte médica del tratamiento y ella misma, haciendo breves visitas para curarle.

La habitación de Jim, se había convertido temporalmente en una habitación de hospital y Jim ocupaba el camarote que Dean usualmente compartía con Sam.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que la maldición se había roto y aunque Dean todavía sentía los efectos de la misma, Agnes estaba absolutamente maravillada con su mejoría. Físicamente, su cuerpo se fortalecía cada día. Cada tarde estaba realizando con ella una pequeña sesión de curación, que pese a que sabía le causaba dolor, veía que iba mejorando. Dean ya no estaba conectado al oxígeno. Si bien su respiración era más fácil, seguía siendo trabajosa. Su pulso estaba estable y su presión sanguínea más cerca del rango en que ella quería que estuviese.

El tubo de alimentación había sido retirado y estaba ahora en una dieta blanda, que hasta el momento había logrado retener, teniendo solo ocasionales episodios de vomito. Estaba planeando ponerlo de pie en uno o dos días, lo que permitiría que el catéter fuera finalmente removido. De ahí podrían ver la posibilidad de dejarle salir al exterior. Un poco de aire fresco, sol una caminata ligera para ponerlo en movimiento nuevamente.

De a poco todo iba encaminándose en la dirección correcta, pero todavía había algo que le preocupaba. Algo que ella no era capaz de arreglar colocando sus manos sobre él.

Dean se rehusaba a hablar.

Con nadie.

Incluso Sam.

Cada vez que Sam o John iban a atenderlo, él solo se quedaba tendido, con los ojos cerrados rehusándose a interactuar con ellos. Jim había tomado el rol de cuidador, ya que Dean al menos respondía en su presencia, aún si no hablaba.

Si a ella le preocupaba, este hecho estaba llevando a la familia al límite. El carácter de John iba empeorando día con día y Sam se volvía más y más introvertido, con cada día que pasaba sin que su hermano le hablara.

No le sorprendió cuando John la acorraló al respecto.

"Él volverá a hablar según sus propios tiempos. Ha pasado por mucho y seguramente todavía debe dolerle mucho para hablar. Su garganta está irritada por los tubos y como ha vuelto a vomitar… Dean no sufrió una enfermedad. Fue una maldición. Una muy poderosa además. Así que él está tratando de lidiar con el dolor físico que se le ha causado y tratando de hacer lo mismo con el daño emocional que se le causó. No va a ponerse bien, solo porque tú quieres que lo haga. Necesita resolverlo a su propio paso y a su manera y tú vas a tener que sentar te a esperar a que lo haga. Te guste o no".

"Pero ni siquiera está hablando con Sam. Dean _nunca_ deja a su hermano fuera. Nunca" John pasó sus dedos por su pelo nervioso "Yo no sé qué hacer para arreglar esto"

Agnes suspiró y tomó su mano "No puedes hacer nada para arreglarlo. Dean va a hablar cuando esté listo, no antes" Se puso de pie para entrar a la habitación a su sesión de curación "Puede que no te guste lo que diga cuando comience a hablar".

John levantó la cabeza "¿Por qué? ¿Te ha dicho algo?"

"No. Todo lo que obtengo como respuesta a mis preguntas, son sacudidas de cabeza de asentimiento o no. El que Dean no esté hablando no es una manera de castigarlos a ti o a Sam. Quizá solo quiere sentirse mejor y aclarar su cabeza antes de tener que hablar con ustedes acerca de cómo se siente".

"Está matando a Sam. Piensa que Dean lo culpa por lo que le sucedió. Tiene que decirle que no lo hace".

"John. Me temo que en este momento, Dean no tiene que hacer nada que él no quiera hacer" se volteó para entrar en la habitación "Necesito entrar y comenzar la sesión. Voy a hablar con él. Ver si habla conmigo o le voy a pedir a Jim que trate nuevamente de convencerlo"

Con esto, entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Dean estaba acostado, observando algo, fuera de las puertas francesas que daban al jardin. Volteó la cabeza cuando ella llegó al lado de la cama.

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"

Él se encogió de hombros y devolvió su atención a lo que fuera que fuese estaba observando antes que ella lo interrumpiera. Siguiendo su mirada, vio que Sam estaba en su puesto habitual, sentado en la silla exterior que Jim tenía en su pequeño porche, justo fuera de la habitación.

"¿Todavía sigue allí? Parece como si alguien está esperando que lo perdones. De hecho, si no sucede pronto, podría terminar acostado aquí a tu lado".

Sabía que había logrado su atención. Su mirada volvió a ella. Había preocupación en sus ojos. Agnes lo tomó como un buen signo. Revisó sus signos mientras hablaba "Está comiendo, durmiendo y hablando menos de lo que tú hablas. Si sigue en ese mismo camino el que va a terminar cuidándole eres tú" Agnes se sentó al borde de la cama "¿Entonces vas a hablar con alguien en algún momento? ¿Pronto? ¿Es porque no puedes o no quieres?"

Él bajó la mirada.

Ella esperó.

Finalmente levantó la mirada. Levantó su mano y masajeó con cuidado su garganta.

"¿Un poco de los dos?"

Él asintió.

Agnes le levantó la cabeza y tomó la linterna del velador. "¿Entonces la garganta todavía está inflamada?" soltó una carcajada al ver su expresión "Ok. Esa fue una pregunta tonta. Lo lamento. Abre" encendió la linterna para revisarlo "La garganta todavía está bastante irritada. Vamos a ver si te podemos dar algo para ayudarte con eso. ¿Así que, qué es lo que pasa con tu otra razón? ¿Vas a decirme por qué no quieres hablar?"

Dean negó con la cabeza.

"Bien. Quítate la camisa y comencemos con lo bueno entonces ¿te parece?"

La pequeña sonrisa de Dean casi le ganó una cachetada "Algo más de eso y te voy a lavar la mente con jabón. Yo soy una bruja, no creas que no puedo hacerlo" su sonrisa se desvaneció al escuchar la palabra bruja. Agnes levantó sus manos. "Perdón. En algunas ocasiones no pienso antes de hablar". Le ayudó a terminar de quitarse la camisa y a tenderse nuevamente.

"Cierra tus ojos".

_Las sesiones de curación lo lastimaban. Era como si pequeñas descargas de electricidad te pasaran a través de tu cuerpo, pero el alivio que le brindaban después que terminaban, valía la pena. Era casi como si ella metiera la mano dentro de él y masajeara para ahuyentar el dolor. Mientras Agnes lo tocaba, el dolor vago y difuso que sentía se aliviaba e incluso cuando había finalizado con la sesión, se mantenía a raya por unas pocas horas, permitiéndole dormir, hasta que gradualmente aumentaba y lo despertaba. Cada vez que lo había hecho, el dolor había regresado, pero también cada vez iba disminuyendo._

"¿Dean?" su voz se filtró en su maravilloso adormecimiento "Me estoy yendo ahora. Voy a enviar a Jim con algo para que comas y después necesitas dormir ¿bien?"

El asintió, pero no abrió sus ojos, temiendo que al hacerlo ahuyentaría la sensación de paz que en estos momentos lo abrazaba.

"¿Quieres colocarte tu camisa nuevamente?"

El negó con la cabeza.

"Bien, entonces. Te veo mañana" se inclinó un poco sobre él "Deberías hablar con ellos" se puso de pie y se salió de la habitación.

Él abrió sus ojos y volteó la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando la escuchó cerrarse.

"¿Para qué? Su voz no fue más que un gemido "Nunca escuchan".

Volteó nuevamente para mirar a su hermano que estaba acurrucado en la silla al otro lado de la ventana y suspiró.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: "Peleando a la muerte" es la traducción de "Fight to the Death" de Smudge93. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/5061101/1/Fight-To-The-Death

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de Supernatural es de la Warner y lo demás de ella.

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? El capitulo pasado fue bien cortito y solo de transición. Ahora que Dean ya despertó veremos cómo le va en su recuperación. No se desesperen, todavía nos queda mucho de relación Winchester-Winchester en esta historia. Espero que la traducción de este capítulo le haga justicia al original. Me costó mucho porque tenía muchos dichos. A mi en lo personal me gusta mucho la relación de Agnes con Dean. Siempre he pensado que pese a su imagen de chico malo y de "Qué Dios me libre" es el hijo que cualquier madre quisiera tener.

**s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%**

**Capítulo 13: "Llegando"**

Jim estaba preparándole algo de comer a Dean cuando John entró en la cocina.

Se fijó que su amigo casi colapsó en la silla "¿Cómo está?" John tomó la cafetera del mesón y llenó su taza mientras hablaba. Todo su lenguaje corporal indicaba que estaba cansado y cabreado.

"Va mejorando. Pienso que todavía está algo adolorido. Su garganta todavía está irritada. Agnes va a mandar algo para ayudarle con eso" Jim terminó de preparar la bandeja y se volteó hacia John "¿Y cómo estás tú? ¿Has dormido algo siquiera?"

John resopló "Genial. Y no"

Jim observó que su amigo inconscientemente jugueteaba con el anillo en su mano y suspiró "Ok. Dame un minuto para llevarle esto a Dean y entonces tú y yo vamos a hablar" Desapareció por unos minutos y cuando volvió, se sirvió café y se sentó frente a su amigo "Escúpelo. Algo te tiene realmente preocupado. Algo más que Dean esté enfermo. ¿Qué es?"

John nunca levantó la vista de su argolla de matrimonio "Es que no está hablando. Me ignora cuándo trato de hablar con él…me hace acordarme. Solo eso"

"¿De qué?" Jim tomó un sorbo de su café y esperó a que John continuara hablando.

"La noche que Mary murió. Los meses que le siguieron. Al final tuve que buscarle ayuda. Dijeron que era estrés o shock, pero no era eso. Después me di cuenta".

Jim se rascó la cabeza "Me perdiste John".

"Dean ha hecho esto antes. Después que su madre murió. No hablar. Duró semanas Jim. Yo intenté todo…"John paso su mano por la cara "Además de perder a Mary eso casi me mató. No puedo pasar por lo mismo otra vez".

Jim guardó silencio un momento "No es igual, John".

"¿No? No era estrés o shock lo que impedía que Dean hablara. Estaba enojado. Me culpaba por no salvar a su madre. Era muy pequeño, no entendía que no era mi culpa. Ahora está enojado conmigo y Sam. Puedo sentirlo. Es su forma de demostrarlo. Es lo que Dean hace, se cierra y te deja fuera". John se puso de pie "Debería ir a tratar de hablar con él nuevamente".

"John. Dean no está enojado contigo o Sam. Ninguno de ustedes tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió. John quizá hablar ahora con él no es la mejor idea. Tú estás al límite y él acaba de terminar una sesión con Agnes. ¿Por qué no duermes y lo meditas esta noche y lo intentas en la mañana?".

"Siento que es mi culpa. No puedo dormir y meditarlo Jim. Tengo que intentarlo ahora. Quizá si lo presiono reaccione…"

"No." Jim lo agarró del brazo "Esa es una muy mala idea".

"¿Entonces qué Jim? ¿Qué hago para que me vuelva a hablar?"

"No lo sé John, pero forzarlo y presionarlo no es la manera. Solo vas a empeorar las cosas".

John se soltó del agarre de Jim "Dejé que avanzara mucho tiempo la última vez, Jim. No voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez".

John se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina y chocó con Sam que venía entrando. Se dirigía a usar el baño, pero las voces elevadas lo hicieron cambiar de rumbo hacia la cocina.

"No vas a empezar una pelea con él. No está en condiciones de soportar eso" Sam le bloqueó el paso.

"No voy a empezar una pelea. Voy a hablar con él".

John trató de pasar por el lado de Sam, pero le volvió a bloquear el paso.

"¿Cómo vas a hacer eso sin empezar una pelea? ¿Le vas a preguntar amablemente? No creo que te vaya a funcionar".

"John…Sam" Jim trató de meterse entremedio "Dean no necesitar escucharlos pelear entre ustedes. Especialmente no sobre él".

John se volteó "Bien. Si Sam por una vez hiciera lo que le están diciendo, no estaríamos peleando".

El mal humor de Sam aumentó, pese a sus esfuerzos por controlarlo, pero mantuvo el volumen de voz bajo "¿Todo tiene que ser hecho a tu manera, verdad? ¿Bajo tus reglas? Lo que tú quieres. Cuando lo quieres. Dean está enfermo y tú vas a ir allá a intimidarlo para que te hable. Bueno. No voy a dejarte".

John sonrió burlón "¿En verdad? ¿Y qué vas a hacer para detenerme?"

Sam se enderezó frente a John, usando su altura para intimidar a su padre, empujando a Jim del medio "Oh… Yo voy a detenerte".

"Ustedes dos nunca van a aprender ¿verdad?"

Agnes entró a zancadas, interrumpiéndoles y le dio una botella a Jim "Esto es lo que te dije que iba a traer para Dean. No iba a regresar hoy, pero olvidé mi bolso y ahí tengo unos documentos que necesito" Se volteó hacia John "Sin embargo, menos mal que vine" Se paró al lado de Sam, hombro con hombro, ambos fácilmente intimidando a John con su altura, pese a su metro ochenta y cinco de estatura. "Si te pillo en la habitación con él y lo has alterado de cualquier manera, voy a hacer que lo que la otra bruja hizo a tu hijo, parezca nada en comparación con lo que te haré a tí".

Picó a John en el pecho con su dedo "Tu hijo sufrió dos ataques al corazón e incluso cuando no fueron por causas naturales, han hecho un desastre en él. Si lo estresas, aunque sea un poco, va a empeorar nuevamente. ¿Quizá debería mostrarte cómo se sintió en carne propia?" agarró el brazo de John y este gritó cuando el corto y punzante dolor se expandió por su pecho "¿Duele verdad? Trata de amplificarlo por 10 y vas a saber por lo que Dean ha pasado".

"Y en cuanto a ti" Se volvió hacia Sam "Sé que esta vez estabas tratando de proteger a tu hermano, pero esa veta de ira que tienes es lo que los puso en esta situación en primer lugar. Necesitas encontrar una manera de controlarla antes de que te haga hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas. Ya casi sucedió".

Se dirigió a la habitación de Dean y entró cerrando de un portazo. Se reclinó en la sólida puerta por un momento, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

"¿Ves lo que tengo que soportar?" la voz de Dean no era más que un susurro.

Ella lo miró elevando las cejas "Así que puedes hablar. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme. ¿Cuánto escuchaste? ¿Y por qué no les has disparado ya y los has sacado de su miseria?" caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde.

"Suficiente. Y ellos son familia. No puedo dispararles… aunque a veces…" Dean sonrió ligeramente cuando ella rio.

"Le dejé algo a Jim para esa garganta. Ten, toma un trago" llenó el vaso con el agua de la jarra y se lo entregó.

"Gracias". Bebió lentamente, casi dejando que el agua se deslizara por su garganta en vez de tragarla.

Agnes esperó a que terminara y devolvió el vaso a su lugar "Bueno, al menos hicieron que hablaras conmigo. Ahora si no quieres hablar con ellos… Yo no diré nada si tu tampoco lo haces".

"Quiero poder decirles lo que pienso de ellos. No hay muchas posibilidades de hacer valer tu opinión cuando Marcel Marceau habla más fuerte que tu". Le respondió afónico

Ella rio nuevamente "Dime. ¿Qué piensas de arreglarte un poco y salir a orearte por un ratito? Te sacaré el catéter y te pondremos sobre tus pies".

Su voz se estaba acabando, perdiendo nuevamente el volumen "¿en verdad lo sacaras?"

"Lo volveré a colocar cuando regresemos, pero lo sacaremos a su tiempo. Puedo hacerlo, no es algo que no haya hecho montones de veces antes. Quizá soy la directora de la clínica, pero igual me gusta meter las manos en todo".

"Apuesto a que te gusta" él le arqueó una ceja y tosió mientras reía.

Agnes le cerró un ojo "Solo en las cosas buenas jovencito. El trabajo tiene que tener sus beneficios. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Listo para arreglarle el día a una vieja?".

"Solo si tus manos están tibias y eres cuidadosa conmigo" su garganta irritada hacía sonar su voz rasposa y baja, casi sexy. Definitivamente había coqueteo y broma en su tono.

"Están tibias y seré muy cuidadosa contigo. Solo si tu quieres que lo sea" ella también podía jugar a ese juego.

El volteó los ojos "Si me saca de esta cama, está bien. Hagámoslo" medio rio y medio tosió nuevamente mientras ella lo destapo. Cuando su cara se puso colorada, Agnes no estaba segura si se estaba sonrojando o haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar. Probablemente un poco de los dos.

Ella removió el catéter rápidamente y fue al baño a vaciarlo y lavarse las manos. No pudo resistir hacerle una pequeña broma cuando regreso. "parece que mis manos estaban frías después de todo".

"¡Hey!" adoró la manera en, definitivamente esta vez, se sonrojó mientras se tapaba nuevamente. "Eso fue bajo. ¿Quieres volver a estar en mi lista negra?".

"Lo lamento, no pude resistirme. Quiero decir… Jim me ha contado mucho de ti. Tienes una tremenda reputación a la que hacerle honor" le arqueo las cejas.

Dean le lanzó una sonrisa matadora, la primera real que ella había visto en su cara "Es absolutamente merecida" cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho "Al menos no he tenido ninguna queja hasta ahora" la sonrisa cambió a una expresión provocativa. A ella se le pasó por la cabeza que había más que solo un poco de diablura en este. Un poco más del Dean que ella sabía que todavía no conocía.

Se aguantó la carcajada, pero no la sonrisa "Coquetearle a una mujer que te dobla la edad, es muy atrevido señor Winchester. Coquetearle a una que es bruja además, pasa a ser peligroso"

"No tan peligroso como coquetear con un Winchester" una pizca de travesura se reflejo en sus ojos verdes.

"Tienes un montón de camino recorrido tras de ti ¿verdad?"

El se rió "Solo lo justo"

"Vamos a pararte… en tus pies" ambos rieron con la cuidadosa elección de palabras. Después de ayudarle a colocarse la camiseta negra y esperar a que se pusiera los pantalones de buzo, Agnes le ayudó a salir.

"¿Sabes?" Dean estaba de pie y se dio cuenta que tenía que apoyar todo su peso en ella para mantenerse de pie. Sus piernas ya quejándose por la semana de prácticamente cero actividad. "No eres tan mala, para ser una vieja bruja".

"No muy fanático del viejo gracias ¿verdad? Tú no estás tan mal para ser un cazador. Pero todavía no conoces mi lado oscuro "cargó su peso completo y lo ayudó a traspasar las puertas francesas.

Sorprendido de lo fácilmente que lo mantenía de pie, Dean la volteó a ver "No quiero ofenderte, pero no creo que quiera".

"¿Por qué? ¿Haber estado en el lado oscuro de una bruja, fue suficiente para toda la vida?"

"Exacto" Dean se sentó en la silla con un quejido "Ya estuve ahí. Compré una camiseta".

Ella buscó una frazada de la cama y lo arropo. "Voy a buscar esa botella para tu garganta y le diré a Jim que te de algo de comer. Te va a venir a revisar cada en media hora más o menos" ella captó que había rodado los ojos "No hay discusión sobre eso o te llevaré en brazos de vuelta a la cama en este preciso momento… Y no pienses que no puedo".

Ignoró el susurrado "Si. Mamá" El hombre seguro de momentos antes, reemplazado por un niño malcriado.

"No te quedes acá afuera mucho rato, si la temperatura baja ¿ok? Tengo que irme, pero volveré en la mañana".

"Ok" Dean se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y tomó una bocanada de aire fresco, lo más profunda que se atrevió. Disfrutando los rayos del sol, en su helada piel. Comenzó a toser nuevamente, con el aire frio. Sin poder detenerse esta vez, se dio cuenta que iba a vomitar al mismo momento en que Agnes hizo aparecer un recipiente frente a él. Le afirmó la cabeza mientras vomitaba el poco de sopa que había logrado comer ese día. Finalmente terminó y Agnes desapareció por un momento, obviamente limpiando el recipiente. Se enculillo a su lado.

"Si continuas vomitando de esta manera, voy a tener que volver a colocarte el tubo de alimentación".

Vio el pánico que se apoderó de sus ojos "No" su voz esta vez ni se escuchó "Había estado bien todo el día. Fue la tos… En verdad".

"¿Estás seguro?" su mirada era penetrante.

"Promesa"

Ella tomó su cara "Bien. Vamos a ver cómo vamos por un par de días y entonces decidiremos que hacer ¿ok?" al ponerse de pie le puso la mano en el hombro "Me voy" en el camino hacia la puerta se detuvo y se volteó "Si te visita un sapo… sabrás que tu papá me cabreó lo suficiente mientras salía".

Su risa, lo hizo comenzar a toser nuevamente.

"Perdón" iba a volver a su lado, pero él le gesticulo con la mano que estaba bien "Te veo mañana"

El asintió, temeroso de hablar, en caso de que volviera la tos.

Agnes deliberadamente ignoró a John cuando salió de la habitación. Sonriendo al poder sentir las malas vibraciones. Se detuvo frente a Jim "Está levantado y afuera por un rato. ¿Puedes asegurarte que beba el jarabe que te di y que no se quede sentado afuera por mucho rato?"

"Lo haré".

"Volveré en la mañana" arreglándose el pelo hacia atrás se volteó y caminó hacia John. "Dejé que Dean se quedara acá porque pensé que lo ayudaría tener a su familiar cuidándolo. Si tú siquiera lo haces toser, voy a transportarlo a la clínica nuevamente. ¿Entendido?"

Él se moría por decirle que se fuera al inferno, pero Dean la necesitaba, así que logró hacer algo muy No-Winchester… John se mordió la lengua y asintió.

"Mientras tú lo hagas" tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta sin volver la mirada.

John esperó un segundo y comenzó "¿Quién se cree que es? Dándome ordenes, como si fuera un mocoso".

Jim tomó la botella "Bueno, quizá si no te comportaras como uno John, ella no tendría que hacerlo" pasó por el lado de su amigo en dirección a la habitación de Dean, sin voltear cuando escucho a John salir dando portazos por la puerta delantera.

Sam apareció en su camino cuando llegaba a la puerta "¿Puedo llevárselo yo?"

Jim dudó un momento y le entregó la botella al menor de los Winchester "Tómatelo con calma"

"Lo haré" diciendo esto, se deslizó a través de la puerta a la habitación de su hermano. En el camino tomó una cuchara del velador, verificó si estaba limpia y se aproximo a su hermano cuidadosamente.

"¿Dean?"

Su hermano no se movió y Sam pensó por un momento que estaba dormido. Entonces se dio cuenta que no lo estaba. Dean justo había tomado aire profundamente cuando lo había escuchado y todavía no dejaba salir el aire.

"Está bien. No tienes que hablar conmigo si no quieres. Solamente te traje esto para que lo tomes" dejo la botella en la mesa al lado de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta "Voy a buscar a Jim para que venga a ayudarte".

Cuando llegaba a la puerta una palabra lo detuvo en seco.

"Sam" el sonido había sido apenas un suspiro.

Sam jadeo y se volteó. Cuando volvía sobre sus pasos se dio cuenta que no recordaba cuando había escuchado a su hermano decir su nombre.

**s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%s%**

Bien, Dean ya recuperó su voz, veamos qué es lo que tiene que decir a su familia…


End file.
